Le successeur d'Ophoen
by Daidalos
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Harry et ses amis goûtent des vacances bien méritées avant de reprendre leurs études là où ils les avaient laissées
1. Vacances à la plage

**Harry Potter**

**Et le Successeur d'Ophoen**

Par Daidalos

D'après les romans de JK Rowling

Disclaimer : Les personnages habituels et l'univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Les persos que vous connaissez pas, c'est qu'ils doivent être à moi !

13+ à cause d'une scène d'amour du genre qu'on peut trouver dans un film d'action, mais rien d'explicite ni de choquant. Le reste de la fic pourrait être en 8+

* * *

**1 Vacances à la plage**

Il faisait chaud, les rayons du soleil venaient frapper tout ce qui s'offrait à eux de toute leur puissance. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, pratiquement sans le moindre nuage. Une longue plage de sable fin, légèrement incurvée, s'étendait presque à perte de vue. Les vagues venaient s'abattre sur les premiers mètres de plage, peu peuplés. La majorité des vacanciers étaient soient affalés sur des serviettes à laisser le soleil brunir leur peau, soit dans l'eau. Derrière la plage, plusieurs hôtels se dressaient là où la foule était la plus dense. Un peu à l'écart, là où la plage laissait ensuite place à la verdure plutôt qu'au bitûme et au ciment, une sandale se posa, comme conquérante. Un jeune homme mince, mais tout de même musclé, assez grand, observait la plage, il n'y avait pas autant de monde ici que vers leur hôtel, ça valait le coup de marcher un peu. Dans son caleçon de bain jaune, ses petites lunettes rondes sur les yeux, Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et préférait ne pas avoir trop de monde autour de lui.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne va pas se moquer de moi, demanda-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout les mecs portent la même tenue que toi ici, enfin, à la couleur près, lui dit une voix féminine.

Une belle jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns épais, vêtue d'un bikini bleu marine mettant en valeurs ses courbes délicates sans trop en dévoiler se planta juste derrière Harry, à côté, un garçon roux, plus grand que Harry, mais tout aussi maigrichon faisait une drôle de tête.

- Et personne n'a honte de se montrer ainsi devant tout le monde ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard dégouté à son caleçon violet.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, personne ne fera attention à toi ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron.

- Voilà pourquoi !

La jeune fille désigna alors un groupe d'hommes musclés, vêtus, soit comme eux de calecons, soit de combinaisons moulantes, transportant des planches en ellipse. La plupart avaient des cheveux retombant sur les épaules. Ils couraient vers la mer et se jetèrent sur leurs planches en se laissant emporter par les vagues.

- Hermione, tu baves ! critiqua Ron, visiblement mécontent.

- Allons les enfants ! Vous n'allez pas vous chamailler dès votre premier jour de vacances ! dit un homme derrière eux. Venez, on va se prendre une place !

Ils allèrent donc s'installer à quelques pas des flots bleus. Pour changer de leurs vacances au Terrier, Ron et Harry avait cette fois accompagné Hermione sur les plages françaises.

En installant les serviettes de bain sur le sable, Ron eut l'œil attiré par un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Quatre jeunes filles, portant toute des bikinis autrement plus fins que celui d'Hermione, jouaient sur la plage à s'envoyer un ballon par dessus ce qui ressemblait à un filet de pêche installé à deux mètres vingt du sol. Elles avaient toutes une plastique comme Ron n'en avait jamais vu, leurs maillots de bain n'étaient que des bouts de ficelles servant à attacher trois bout de tissus cachant à peine les parties les plus indécentes de leur corps de déesses.

- Hey ! Ron, qu'est-ce que… commença Harry en se rendant vite compte de ce que regardait son ami.

Les deux garçons étaient fascinés, ils restaient pantois, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione arriva entre eux-deux et sauta à pied joint pour aller écraser les orteils du pied gauche de Ron et du pied droit de Harry, les ramenant brutalement de leur contemplation.

- Aïe ! protesta-Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

- Il fallait bien faire quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix aigüe avant de reprendre d'un ton grave, les yeux menaçants. Vous aviez la langue qui traînait par terre.

- Bon ! On va dire que ça fait un partout ! déclara Harry pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais la tension ne retomba pas entre Ron et Hermione.

- C'est quoi ce qu'elle font ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- C'est du Beach Volley, une variante faite pour la plage du volleyball, un sport moldu.

- C'est un sport de filles ? demanda le rouquin.

- Heu pas uniquement, mais je crois que y a effectivement plus de filles que de garçons qui pratiquent ce sport ! répondit Harry

- Faux ! intervint Hermione. En Angleterre et en France, il y a beaucoup plus de clubs masculins que de clubs féminins !

- Comment ça ? Vous séparez les garçons des filles ? s'étonna Ron

- Bien sûr ! répliqua Hermione comme si la question de Ron était totalement stupide. Une fille, c'est quand même moins puissant qu'un garçon. Alors c'est normal qu'à haut niveau, les sports ne soient pas mixtes, une équipe qui aurait plus de filles que de garçons serait forcément défavorisée. C'est pas comme dans le monde de la magie où une fille peut compenser sa faiblesse physique par des pouvoirs magiques plus conséquents !

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai !

Suite à ça, les trois amis partirent se baigner, ils revinrent deux heures plus tard, complètement épuisés !

- Alors ! C'est épuisant les activités physiques quand la magie n'est pas là pour vous aider hein ? lança Hermione à Ron qui de toute manière était trop épuisé pour répondre. Ils s'installèrent au soleil, déjà moins violent, et se laissèrent sécher. Malgré les appels Mme Granger qui leur demandaient de rester à l'ombre des parasols qu'ils avaient emportés. Ils s'en mordirent les doigts, quand ils se relevèrent, une heure plus tard, Harry et Ron avaient le visage, la poitrine, les cuisses et les bras aussi rouges que des écrevisses.

Ils durent écourter leur première après-midi à la plage pour retourner à l'hôtel se passer du lait après-soleil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez utilisé comme crème solaire tous les deux ?

Ils lui tendirent un tube de crème solaire.

- Quoi ! Indice de protection 20 ! s'indigna Hermione. Pas étonnant que vous ayez morflé ! Moi j'utilise de l'indice 40, et ça suffit pas toujours ! En plus elle est même pas Water-proof, vous étiez absolument pas protégés ! Bon ! Vous vous passerez encore de ce baume après-soleil avant de vous coucher et demain au lever. Demain, on reste à l'intérieur et j'essaierais de vous préparer une potion ou un baume magique qui vous guérira plus vite !

Les deux garçons gardèrent profile bas toute la soirée, ils durent rester enfermés toute la journée du lendemain avant que Hermione n'ai pu mettre au point un remède efficace.

Le troisième jour de leurs vacances fut plus gai, ils s'amusèrent à volonté, leurs rougeurs avaient disparues grâce au remède d'Hermione et cette fois, ils avaient pris la peine de se protéger efficacement du soleil. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer, comme des gamins. Le soir arriva, le soleil baissait sur l'horizon, la plage se vidait, et les vagues se faisaient plus amples. Assis à l'abris du parasol, Harry observait les vagues, comme hypnotisé par leur mouvement.

- Ohé, Harry ! Tu m'écoute ? cria la voix de Ron, le tirant de sa rêverie.

- Hein ! Quoi ? répondit Harry décontenancé.

- Je te demandais à quoi tu rêvais ? demanda Ron en détachant bien les syllabes.

- Je me disais que ce serait sympa de faire un peu de surf ! On peut aller louer des planches pour la soirée ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites.

- Ca pourrait être amusant, répondit Hermione. Mais… mes parents sont déjà rentrés à l'hôtel, et j'ai pas d'argent sur moi !

- J'avais prévu le coup ! assura Harry. Avant de partir je suis passé à Gringotts pour changer quelques Gallions en Francs français, pour mes achats persos ! Allez venez !

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à un stand de location. Hermione, qui était la seule à parler à peu près bien le français se chargea de la conversation.

- Bon, écoutez, dit le vendeur. Je peux vous louer des planches, mais là on ferme dans dix minutes. Alors ce sera une location de vingt-quatre heures. Pour ça, il faut verser une caution de cent francs, plus 50 francs pour la location, et ça, c'est pour une seule planche ! Pour ce tarif-là, vous profitez de la planche jusqu'à demain 17h48, passé ce délai, y aura une majoration.

- Et pour la caution on la récupérera donc demain soir ? demanda Hermione par mesure de précaution.

- Oui ! Enfin, vous aurez une carte plastique pour la symboliser, vous pouvez la garder jusqu'à la fin de vos vacances si vous voulez de nouveau venir louer !

- D'accord ! Deux minutes s'il vous plait ! dit-elle au jeune garçon, qui ressemblait étrangement à Stan Rocade, d'après ce qu'avait pu remarqué Harry. Hermione leur expliqua les tarifs ils débattirent quelques instants puis elle refit face au garçon du stand.

- Voilà cent cinquante francs ! On se partagera la planche à trois !

- Ca roule ! dit le garçon du stand en pianotant sur le clavier d'un ordinateur avant de leur tendre une carte en plastique, bleue marine, avec le nom du stand de location. Tenez, et ne la perdez pas, sinon on pourra pas vous rendre vot' caution ! Pour la planche, vous prenez quoi ?

- Euh… hésita Hermione. On s'y connait pas trop, on en a jamais fait.

- Bien, alors une planche classique… fit-il traîner en toisant Ron. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, ça devrait suffire.

Il partit vers le fond du cabanon et revint avec une planche qu'il leur passa.

- Bien sûr, si vous la retournez abîmée ou cassée, vous ne récupérerez pas la caution !

Sur ces mots, il encaissa les cent cinquante francs.

- Voilà ! Amusez vous bien ! lança-t-il en adressant un sourire à Hermione.

- Merci ! répondit-elle d'un ton enjouée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la mer et pénétrèrent dans l'eau. Leurs premiers essais pour monter sur la planche furent des plus décourageant, à chaque vague qui arrivait ils finissaient à l'eau. Harry, au bout d'un moment, décida d'observer plus attentrivement d'autres surfers qui évoluaient non loin d'eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que derrière lui, Ron et Hermione avaient encore bu quelques tasses. Il s'écria.

- Hey, je crois que j'ai compris ! On s'y prend comme des manches ! Regardez comment ils font ! Ils restent couchés sur la planche, cherchent à se faire emporter par le sommet d'une vague, et profitent de la descente de la pente de la vague pour gagner en vitesse, c'est seulement quand ils ont pris suffisemment de vitesse qu'il se mettent rapidement debout.

Ils essayèrent d'imiter les autres surfers, mais force fut de constater que ce n'était pas si simple. Harry avait déjà du mal à prendre une vague suffisemment haute comme il fallait, ensuite, il fallait arriver à se relever, et il y échoua deux fois, cependant, la troisième fois, il pu se mettre debout et surfa jusqu'à arriver au bord de la plage. Il avait encore du mal à contrôler sa planche : de toute évidence, c'était moins facile que pour un balai. Mais il finit par y arriver. Hermione en bonne élève, y parvint juste après Harry, mais Ron dut encore essayer plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir diriger sa planche.

Quand ils furent tous capable de surfer au moins un peu, le soleil s'apprétait à passer sous l'horizon et avait déjà embrasé le ciel. Hermione alla appeler ses parents pour leur dire qu'ils avaient louer une planche de surf et qu'ils resteraient encore un moment pour pouvoir en profiter.

Si la plage avait été désertée un moment, à nouveau, des gens arrivaient, des surfers bien sûr, qui savaient que c'était au crépuscule qu'apparaissaient les vagues les plus intéressantes. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'en avait cure, ils parvenaient enfin à surfer, et s'amusaient seuls dans leur coin, chronométrant le temps que les autres tenaient sur la planche pour voir qui était le meilleur.

Alors que le soleil finissait de disparaître, faisant baisser sérieusement la luminosité, Harry fit une nouvelle tentative. Cette fois, il parvint à très bien maintriser sa planche, il avait compris comment s'équilibrer dessus, et comment aborder les vagues pour gagner en vitesse. Il tint presque un quart d'heure, pulvérisant les soixante-treize secondes de Ron. Ce qui eu raison de lui fut une vague de près de deux mètres de haut. Harry l'avait vu venir et s'était lancé le défi de la pratiquer. Mais il fit l'erreur de traverser le mur d'eau au mauvais moment et fut assez violemment éjecté. Il ne vit qu'un tourbillon qui l'engloutit, comme s'il avait effectué cinq tonneaux de suites sur son balai, rien de bien impressionnant de son point de vue, si ce n'est qu'il était sous l'eau et ne pouvait pas inspirer. Mais du point de vu de Ron et Hermione, cela paru suffisement spectaculaire pour qu'ils se mettent à nager vers lui.

Mais Harry s'était pas mal éloigné de ses amis, et il rouvrit les yeux bien avant que Ron et Hermione ne soient là. Il n'était cependant pas seul. Allongé sur le dos, les vagues mourantes venant lui lècher les joues, un ciel d'un bleu d'encre au dessus de lui et qui s'assombrissait encore, tout en commençant à être parsemé de petits points brillants, il vit la tête d'une jeune fille, les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un bleu étonnemment clairs, apparaître dans son champ de vision. Se penchant sur lui elle déclara d'une voix aigüe mais douce.

- Jolie glissade, dommage que t'aies raté ton coup sur la dernière !

Harry pencha légèrement la tête en arrière. La jeune fille portait une combinaison s'arrêtant, enfin… démarrant, du point de vue de Harry, à mi-cuisse, dévoilant de très belles jambes raffermies par le sport sans être pour autant musculeuses. Elle avait des courbes très harmonieuses. De plus, en y prétant mieux attention, il vit que ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étiaent parcourue par des mèches châtain clair. Elle était debout, les pieds presque contre sa tête, se disait Harry, vu ce qu'il pouvait voir dans sa position, et se penchait légèrement sur lui. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position, elle s'accroupit et se pencha un peu plus.

- Ca va ! Y a pas de bobos ?

- Heu… non ! Merci, répondit-il l'air tout de même assez choqué.

- Harry ! Ca va aller ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant vers lui.

Il se hissa avec les coudes pour se mettre en position assise. Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant à côté de lui.

- T'as fait une sacrée chute ! dit Ron, une dose d'admiration dans la voix. On a eu peur.

- Bah ! répondit Harry, ça devait être plus spectaculaire vu de loin, parce que j'ai juste fait quelques tours sur moi même et je me suis retrouvé sur le sable.

- Tu ne ressens aucune douleur ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Non, ça va ?

- Tu peux remuer les orteils ? continua-t-elle

Il s'exécuta.

- Sans problème !

- Bon, dit-elle d'une expiration soulagée, alors c'est que tu n'as rien ! C'est la première fois que tu faisais du surf ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. On a en fait depuis quoi, une heure, une heure et demie.

Hermione consulta sa montre.

- Ca fait trois bonnes heures ! dit-elle, elle-même surprise de n'avoir pas vu le temps passer.

- Wow ! intervint Ron. Tes parents ne risquent pas de nous passer un savon ?

- Ca va, répondit Hermione confiante. On les a prévenu, et puis on a plus onze ans ! On peut rentrer un peu plus tard !

- En tout cas ! C'est la première fois que je saute un repas sans m'en apercevoir ! dit Ron étonné.

- Alors, reprit la jeune fille, ça vous plait le surf ?

- C'est pas mal, admis Ron qui avait de gros préjugés sur les sports moldus. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi amusant ! presque autant que le qui…

- Oui ! On sait que tu adore les quizz télévisés Ron, intervint Hermione en lui flanquant un coup de coude dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Au fait ! On s'est pas présentés, moi c'est Hermione, lui c'est Ron, et notre cascadeur s'appelle Harry !

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Ankaa. Bon ! Ca vous dit d'y retourner ?

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse et ramassa sa propre planche qu'elle avait posée avant d'aller voir si Harry allait bien et se jeta à l'eau.

- Bon ! C'est à qui le tour, demanda Ron, qui savait pertinemment que c'était le sien.

- C'est à toi, répondit Hermione avec un large sourire qui n'en était pas moins crispé car elle savait très bien qu'il allait en profité pour foncer sur Ankaa, au sens figuré tout du moins.

Mais Ron ne parvint pas à la rattrapper, et à la troisième vague il tomba à l'eau alors qu'Ankaa, elle, évoluait avec une grâce et une aisance presque surnaturelle. Elle revint vers Ron et arrêta sa planche juste à côté de celle des trois amis.

- C'est pas mal pour une première fois ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. J'en connais beaucoup à qui il a fallu des heures pour arriver à faire aussi bien ! (la flatterie fit rougir Ron). Mais si tu permets, je vais corriger deux trois petites choses. Vous pouvez venir aussi tous les deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione, ça vous servira aussi.

Elle attendit que les deux autres les aient rejoint, les fit s'installer tout les trois sur leur planche, et reprit.

- Bon, dans l'ensemble, tu as bien compris comment prendre les vague, ensuite, c'est la pratique qui fera que tu t'amélioreras ! Là où tu peux progresser tout de suite, c'est sur le take-off…

- Le quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Le take-off : quand tu passes de la position couchée à la position debout.

Elle s'allongea alors sur sa planche pour montrer en temps réel ce qu'elle expliquait.

- Quand tu as une vitesse suffisante, tu commences par venir plaquer tes mains contre la planche, au niveau de ton abdomen, tu pousses en ramenant tes pieds aux même niveau que les mains dans un mouvement rapide, comme ça ! Enfin, en te redressant tu amènes un pied en avant, et l'autre en arrière. Pour le pied que tu amène en avant, y a pas de règles. Tu fait ce qui te convient le mieux !

Ron refit donc un take-off pour voir si les conseils d'Ankaa portaient leurs fruits

- Bien ! mais maintenant, je voudrais voir Hermione à l'œuvre avant qu'il fasse trop sombre.

Hermione partit donc, prit une vague, effectua, grâce aux conseils de Ankaa,un take-off presque parfait, elle fit quelques vagues et chuta au bout de deux minutes.

- Bien ! commenta Ankaa alors qu'Hermione les rejoignait. C'est pas mal du tout pour un premier jour ! Pour beaucoup, il faut une semaine pour arriver à un tel résultat ! Bon ! Si vous le voulez bien , je vais profiter un peu des vagues avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir.

- Harry, Ron et Hermione, de toutes façons trop épuisés pour continuer, retournèrent sur la plage, ramassèrent leurs affaires, et observèrent un moment Ankaa progresser sur les vagues comme si c'était aussi simple que de marcher et faire des figures acrobatiques qui les scotchèrent dans un mélange d'admiration et de jalousie. Puis, voyant qu'il était presque dix heures, ils partirent alors qu'Ankaa continuait de s'éclater.


	2. Ankaa Firybird

**2 **

**Ankaa Firybird**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva très tôt, il essaya de réveiller Ron, mais celui-ci dormait trop profondément. Il s'habilla donc en silence et très succintement, d'une simple chemise en plus de son caleçon de bain et sortit avec la planche. Il se dirigea vers la plage, quand il fut arrivé sur le lieu où ils avaient fait leurs débuts de surfers la veille, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul lève-tôt. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui taquinait les vagues. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille de la veille. Elle devait être bien courageuse pour se coucher si tard et se lever si tôt.

Il resta un moment à la regarder surfer, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais dans le petit jour, on y voyait tout de même beaucoup mieux qu'au crépuscule. Ankaa surfait avec une aisance qui n'avait d'égal que le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Quand elle aperçut Harry, elle se laissa porter par une vague jusqu'à lui.

- Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui ! répondit-il un peu surpris par la spontanéité dont faisait preuve la jeune fille. Et toi ?

- Comme un loir ! Je vois que le surf à l'air de vraiment te plaire ! Et puis, tu as un bon physique, dit elle en observant sa musculature. Quoique, encore un peu fluet. Tu viens !

Ils retournèrent sur les vagues, Harry avait très vite acquis une technique suffisante pour s'amuser à surfer les plus grosses vagues. Il tenta même un rouleau après que Ankaa lui en ait montré un, mais la première vague qu'il choisit était trop petite, la deuxième, il ne la prit pas au bon moment, et il chuta à la troisième. Aussi décida-t-il de réserver cette figure complexe à plus tard, quand il manierait mieux sa planche.

Sur le coup de huit heures, épuisés, les deux adolescents s'affalèrent sur le sable.

- Huf ! Huf ! J'suis crevé ! souffla Harry.

- Ah ! C'est physique mine de rien ! dit Ankaa. Tu fais un sport ?

Harry hésita un instant, s'il répondait que oui, elle lui demanderait sûrement quel sport il pratiquait, et il ne pouvait pas lui parler du Quidditch. Mais en même temps, quelque chose en elle semblait exercer une pression étrange sur Harry qui l'empêchait de mentir. Comme s'il sentait que s'il proposait n'importe quel sport moldu, elle le défierais sur son terrain et verrait bien vite qu'il lui avait menti.

- Oui, enfin… c'est pas vraiment un sport… c'est plus comme un jeu que je pratique avec quelques copains ?

- Ah ! Ron et Hermione en font aussi ?

- Ron oui, il est gardien.

- Ah ! c'est un peu comme du foot votre sport ?

- Disons plutôt comme du Hand – GRRROUIIIIIK !…

- Wow ! s'exclama Ankaa. Tu dois avoir plutôt faim !

- Effectivement, ca fait quelques minutes que j'ai l'estomac dans les talons. Ca te dérange pas si on discute en retournant vers mon hôtel ?

- Non ! Bien sûr ! Allons-y !

Ils se relevèrent donc. Harry remit sa chemise et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel.

- Alors, reprit Ankaa, tu allais me dire de quoi le jeu que vous pratiquez toi et Ron est dérivé ?

- Oui ! En fait, c'est plus proche du handball que du foot, même si on a le droit de se servir de ses pieds !

- Ah ! Et sinon, à part ça, y pas d'autres sports que tu aimes bien ? demanda Ankaa. Même si c'est juste pour les regarder.

- Et bien… hésita Harry. C'est que j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de pratiquer où de regarder d'autres sports.

- Quoi ! S'étonna Ankaa. Vous avez pas la télé chez vous ?

- Si ! expliqua Harry qui aurait tout fait pour détourner la conversation du Quidditch. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de la regarder.

- Ouah ! Il sont vachement durs tes parents ?

- En fait, dit Harry, le regard soudain plus triste. Je vivais chez ma tante et mon oncle, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore un bébé.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa Ankaa, l'air sincèrement affectée d'avoir rappelé à Harry de mauvais souvenirs.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Harry en réaffichant un sourire quelque peu forcé. J'étais trop petit pour me souvenir d'eux, alors ça ne m'a pas trop affecté, mentit-il pour clore la discussion.

- Tu sais, reprit Ankaa, la voix douce. Je peux te comprendre, au moins en partie. Moi, je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Mais ma mère m'a toujours dit de lui que c'était un homme adorable, mais qu'il avait dû la quitter pour des raisons personnelles avant de savoir qu'elle attendait un enfant.

- Oh ! C'est… je suis…

- Désolé ! Oui je sais ! Bon, si on parlait de quelque chose de plus gai ? proposa Ankaa.

- Ca va pas être la peine, dit Harry. C'est mon hôtel.

- Sérieux ? demanda Ankaa l'air étonnée.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est aussi le mien ! répondit Ankaa en pénétrant dans le hall avec Harry. T'as quel numéro de chambre ?

- La 411, répondit Harry. Je l'occupe avec Ron. Hermione et ses parents sont dans la 412.

- Moi, c'est la 203 !

- Tu restes combien de temps ? demanda Harry en appelant l'ascenseur.

- Encore une semaine, répondit Ankaa. Et toi ?

- On est là pour deux semaines, expliqua Harry.

- C'est chouette, reprit Ankaa, on pourra passer cette semaine ensemble !

- Ok ! Bon ! Je monte me changer, reprit Harry alors que l'ascenseur démarrait, et je descends aussitôt au restaurant prendre le petit déjeuner.

- D'accord ! Et bien, je viendrais te retrouver dans quelques minutes alors ! A tout de suite !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage et Ankaa en sortit. Harry, une fois arrivé au quatrième étage, pressa le pas vers sa chambre. Il croisa Hermione au moment où celle-ci sortait des douches, une simple serviette pour tout vêtement.

- Harry ! dit-elle, un peu gênée d'être surprise par son ami dans cette tenue. T'as été faire du surf ! On dirait que ça te plait bien ?

- Oui ! répondit le jeune homme, sans même prêter attention à la tenue d'Hermione. C'est pas mal du tout !

- Euh… tu m'excuse, je voudrais vite regagner ma chambre !

- Oh ! J't'en prie ! vas-y !

Elle se précipita sur la porte portant le numéro 412, Harry alla à la porte d'à côté, portant le numéro 411. Quand il entra, Ron était en caleçon et se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette.

- Ah ! Harry ! Tu tombes bien, je fini de m'habiller et on descend prendre le p'tit dèj' !

- D'accord ! acquiesça Harry en se changeant et se séchant lui aussi. Tu sors de la douche ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non ! C'est juste que j'ai croisé Hermione qui en sortait aussi, vous vous êtes peut-être croisés ?

- Pou-pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se soit croisé, bégaya Ron, se tournant pour cacher ses joues rougissantes.

- Bah ! Comme ça ! répondit Harry qui ne comprit pas ce qui pouvait gêner son ami. Ç'aurait été possible.

- Et ben ça s'est pas fait, reprit Ron légèrement énervé par ce qu'il pensa être de l'insistance de la part de Harry. Mais effectivement, on a dû se croiser, dans un sens, reprit-il en même temps qu'il se calmait. Il y avait une cabine de douche occupée quand je suis allé prendre la mienne. Ca devait être elle !

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à être arrivés au restaurant où ils furent rejoints par Hermione et ses parents. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient pour prendre une table, Harry parcouru la salle du regard. Visiblement, Ankaa n'était pas encore redescendue.

Le restaurant, un endroit assez moderne, ne proposait que des petites tables carrées pour deux personnes, dont certaines étaient assemblées pour permettre à quatre ou six personne de s'asseoir côte à côte. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une "table" de six personnes et s'y installèrent. Harry, se précipita sur la place de côté qui permettait le mieux d'observer l'entrée du restaurant. Hermione et Ron s'installèrent à sa droite, et les parents d'Hermione prirent place en face, laissant libre la place face à Harry. Le garçon arrivait pour prendre leur commande quand Ankaa apparut à l'entrée du restaurant.

- Ankaa ! Ici ! l'interpela Harry.

- Tiens ! s'exclama Ron. Mais c'est la fille d'hier soir ! Elle est dans cet hôtel ?

- Hin hin ! acquiesça Harry.

- C'est étonnant, fit remarquer Hermione. Tu n'as pas l'air supris de la voir ici ?

- Quoi ! Ah, en fait on s'est croisé sur la plage ce matin, et quand on est revenu, c'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on était dans le même hôtel !

Ankaa arriva à leur table. Elle portait une ravissante robe légère, d'un jaune pâle avec des motifs de fleurs de lotus plus ou moins ouvertes.

- Bonjour, Ron et Hermione, dit elle en affichant un sourire doux avant de se tourner vers les parents d'Hermione. Monsieur, Madame ! Je suis Ankaa Firybird, enchantée.

- Nous de même Ankaa ! répondit Mrs Granger d'une amabilité sincère.

- Nous sommes les parents d'Hermione, précisa Mr Granger.

- Puis-je m'asseoir à votre table ? demanda Ankaa poliment.

- Bien sûr, reprit Mrs Granger.

Le serveur, qui avait patiemment attendu la fin de la conversation sans se faire remarquer s'avança alors.

- Bonjour messieurs-dames, que prendrez-vous ?

- Un café allongé pour moi, commanda Mr Granger, et un Capuccino pour ma femme. Les enfants ?

- Un thé vert pour moi, demanda Hermione.

- Un jus d'orange et un croissant, continua Ron.

Quand les yeux du serveur se tournèrent vers Harry, il renvoya la balle sur Ankaa.

- Un chocolat chaud avec deux pains au chocolat s'il vous plait !

- Pareil pour moi, déclara alors Harry jugeant excellent le choix de la jeune fille.

Le serveur repartit avec la commande. Hermione fixa un instant Harry, puis porta un regard suspicieux sur Ankaa.

- Alors Ankaa, tu es ici avec tes parents ? demanda Hermione.

- Non ! répondit Ankaa en prenant le même visage triste qu'avait pris Harry quelques minutes plus tôt quand il avait parlé de ses parents. En fait, je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et ma mère est morte l'an dernier.

- Oh ! Mais c'est terrible ! s'exclama Mrs Granger. Qui prends soin de toi ?

- Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi toute seule ! Et puis, ma mère m'a laissé un joli petit héritage.

- Ta mère était riche ? demanda Ron, toujours curieux de ce genre de choses.

- On ne peux pas dire ça, mais elle gagnait relativement bien sa vie. Et j'ai moi-même commencé à faire des petits boulots pour ne pas épuiser trop vite ce qu'elle m'avait laissé.

- En tout cas, tu es vraiment très douée pour le surf ! reprit Harry, essayant de détourner la conversation, car il voyait bien que Ankaa faisait semblant de rester stoïque à l'évocation de sa mère. Ca fait longtemps que tu pratiques ?

- Depuis que je suis toute petite, c'est ma mère qui m'a appris et… transmis sa passion. Elle était très douée, mais elle n'a jamais voulu participer à des compétitions, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. D'ailleurs, un jour je m'étais inscrite à une compétition juniore. Je me suis dit que si je la remportait et que je lui ramenait le trophée, elle serait fière de moi et que tout se passerait bien…

- Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? demanda Ron.

- Pas vraiment non, j'ai gagné la compétition, mais quand ma mère a vu le trophée, elle a été furax comme jamais. Depuis, je n'ai plus participé à d'autres compétitions.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment là avec leur commande, jetant une sorte de froid dans la conversation. Chacun prit son petit déjeuner sans oser reprendre la conversation. Jusqu'à ce que Ankaa se décide à parler la première, pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas démoralisée par l'évocation du souvenir de la dispute avec sa mère.

- Et vous trois, alors, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Oh oui ! répondit Ron. Ca va faire sept ans ! depuis qu'on est entré au collège de poud… AIE !

Hermione venait de lui écraser le pied pour qu'il ne dise pas quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas dire.

- …au collège de Pouddington ! rattrappa Hermione. C'est une toute petite bourgade du Norfolk.

- Et toi Ankaa, demanda Harry, tu vis où ?

- Jusqu'à il y a peu, je vivais en France, à Angoulême…

- Tu parles bien anglais pour une Française ! fit remarquer Ron.

- C'est peut-être parce que mes parents étaient Britanniques. D'ailleurs, mon nom ne tromperait personne. Et puis… cette année, je vais retourner en Grande-Bretagne, mais pas du tout dans le Norfolk.

Quand ils eurent finit leur petit déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ankaa partirent aussitôt pour la plage. Ils ne profitèrent plus de leur planche, il y avait déjà trop de monde sur la plage. Et puis Ankaa n'avait de toutes façons pas remis sa combinaison. Arrivés sur la plage, ils se choisirent un emplacement. Ankaa retira alors sa robe pour apparaître dans un bikini autrement plus petit que celui d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas un string, mais ça s'en rapprochait déjà beaucoup plus. Il était bleu avec des liserets argentés.

Les quatres adolescents passèrent la journée à s'amuser, parfois comme des gamins. Tantôt sur la plage, tantôt dans l'eau. Après le surf, Ron et Harry découvrirent le beach volley et se firent lamentablement écraser par Hermione et Ankaa. Frustré de sa défaite, Ron demanda à équilibrer les équipes. Ils firent donc une deuxième manche Harry et Ankaa contre Ron et Hermione. Effectivement, le jeu était déjà bien plus équilibré. Et Harry et Ron s'amélioraient aussi au fur et à mesure, ce qui leur permit de faire quelques échanges assez intéressants. Après une heure, la manche n'était pas finie, le score étant de treize à quatorze en faveur de Ron et Hermione, qui avaient une balle de match dans les mains.

- Raah ! pesta Ankaa. Hermione a une meilleure détente que moi. Comment elle fait pour sauter si haut sur du sable ?

Harry, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, se demanda alors si Hermione n'utilisait pas un peu la magie pour sauter plus haut.

- Ecoute Ankaa, j'ai une idée, tu récupères, je tape une chandelle, et tu cours sur moi pendant que la balle est en l'air.

- Je vois ! Très bonne idée !

Ron servit, la frappe n'était pas des mieux dosées et il fut facile à Ankaa de la récupérer, Harry l'éleva très haut, Hermione était déjà au filet pour l'affrontement, une expression d'assurance sur le visage qui s'éffaça quand elle vit Harry faire la courte échelle à Ankaa. Hermione eut beau sauter, Ankaa frappa la balle comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de mur et la balle retomba sur le sable sans que Ron ne puisse rien faire. Mais Ankaa, qui avait été propulsée un peu trop haut, retomba de façon incontrôlée. Harry essaya de la rattraper et ils chutèrent tout deux dans un nuage de sable. Quand ils réapparurent Harry était presque enseveli sous le sable et sous Ankaa.

- Et bien Harry ! dit Ankaa un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Tu es bien entreprenant !

- Quoi, je…

Harry réalisa alors qu'il avait la main droite sur le sein de la jeune fille, il la retira aussitôt et rougit comme une pivoine.

- Bon ! dit Ankaa ! A moi de servir.

Hermione donna des consignes à Ron pour essayer de rattraper les services meurtriers d'Ankaa, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de marquer, le score fut alors de quatorze partout. Ankaa récupéra le ballon et lança un nouveau service. Cette fois, Hermione plongea de toutes ses forces pour le rattrapper. Le ballon s'éleva en direction de Ron qui n'était pas encore très doué et ne put faire mieux que de le repousser dans le camp adverse. Harry n'eut aucun mal à le récupérer, Ankaa, lui transmis une balle au raz du filet. Harry tanta un smash, mais Ron contra. Ankaa plongea pour récupérer la balle, Harry, à peine revenu au sol fit un nouveau bond vers le ballon qui redescendait déjà, n'ayant pas pu être relevé suffisemment. Harry l'effleura du bout des doigts, ce qui fut juste suffisant pour le faire basculer de l'autre côté du filet. Hermione et Ron tentèrent de le récupérer mais ils se télescopèrent et la balle tomba au sol.

- Quinze à quatorze ! s'écria Ankaa encore assise dans le sable. On a gagnééé !

Puis, sous le relâchement, tous s'étalèrent de tout leur long dans le sable. Applaudis par quelques badauds qui avaient observé ce match, qui bien que d'un niveau technique moyen avait été très serré donc très intéressant.

- J'ai soif ! souffla Ron.

- J'ai chaud ! expira Harry sur le même ton.

- Je suis en nage ! se plaignit Hermione dans le même esprit.

- Peut-être, mais c'était cool non ? demanda alors Ankaa.

- Super ! répondirent-ils en chœur avant de trouver la force de se relever.

Ils se précipitèrent sur le premier vendeur de boissons fraiches qu'ils trouvèrent. Quand ils furent déshaltérés, Ron se mit à enlever le sable qui collait au dos de Hermione. Harry et Ankaa les regardèrent un sourire stupide affiché sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione agacée.

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! répondit Ankaa. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ?

- Ca fait un peu plus d'un an, répondit Ron.

- Oui, enfin… de façon officielle, enchaîna Harry. Parce que ça fait des années qu'ils jouent à qui rendra l'autre le plus furieux.

- Ah oui ! dit Ankaa une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Dis-donc toi, lança Hermione à Harry. Raconte pas n'importe quoi à n'importe qui !

- Comment ça n'importe quoi ? demanda Harry d'un air hébété avant de reprendre avec malice. C'était pas pour rendre Ron jaloux que t'es allée au bal de Noël avec Viktor peut-être ? Et toi Ron, ose seulement prétendre que c'est juste par amitié pour elle que t'as fait l'effort d'affronter ta plus grande phobie lorsqu'on est allé voir Aragog !

- Mais euh ! protesta Hermione qui n'avait aucun argument valable pour se défendre.

- C'est fantastique, vous devez avoir des liens vraiment très forts ! Moi je n'ai jamais pu garder des amis assez longtemps pour développer de tels liens, expliqua Ankaa.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Ron le plus innocemment du monde.

- Bah… vous verrez, quand vous me connaitrez mieux. Je suis un peu… bizarre.

- Ah mais tu sais, répliqua Harry, tu es tombée sur des experts ès bizarrerie !


	3. Un coeur qui balance

**3 **

**Un cœur qui balance**

Les jours suivants, les quatres adolescents continuèrent à profiter de leurs vacances ensembles. Entre farniente et sports de plage. Ron révisa sérieusement son jugement sur les sports moldus.

- Finalement ! Ils ne sont pas si nuls que ça ! disait-il. Ce qui compte après tout, c'est la dépense physique !

Un soir, ils louèrent à nouveau des planches, une chacun cette fois. Ils surfèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Ron et Hermione, épuisés, retournèrent les premiers sur la plage et observèrent Harry et Ankaa. A côté d'Ankaa, Harry manquait encore de style, mais il parvenait à manier sa planche incroyablement bien tout de même. Il parvenait sans difficulté à suivre Ankaa, et réussit son premier rouleau. Grisé par sa performance, il en tenta un second, plus grand encore, mais il fit un faux mouvement et finit à l'eau. Lorsqu'il sortit la tête de l'eau, à deux ou trois mètre de sa planche, Ron s'approcha du bord de la plage et porta les mains autour de sa bouche.

- Le but, c'était de ressortir à l'autre bout du rouleau !

- Ah ha ! protesta Harry. J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Et puis en plus, j'ai heurté quelque chose !

Soudain, le sourire qu'arborait Hermione s'effaça, en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans un mélange de surprise et d'effroi.

- Harry ! Derrière-toi ! cria-t-elle.

Harry se retourna, Ankaa, qui était assez loin regarda également derrière Harry. Ron plissa les yeux, les reflets du couchant le gênant. Mais Harry et Ankaa, eux, ne manquèrent pas de remarquer l'aileron qui allait vers le large. Peu après qu'Hermione ait crié, il décrivi un arc de cercle et revint vers Harry !

- Harry ! Nage vers la plage ! cria Ankaa. Vite !

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour lui obéir, mais le courant n'était pas d'accord pour le laisser faire et l'aileron s'approchait inexorablement. Alors qu'il arrivait sur Harry, le requin bondit légèrement hors de l'eau pour que sa machoire puisse facilement se refermer sur sa proie. Heureusement, Ankaa passa à toute vitesse en travers de la course de Harry et du requin et saisit le garçon par le bras une demi-seconde avant que les mâchoires du requin ne se referment sur lui. Le requin n'abandonna pas pour autant et prit les surfers en chasse, alors que la présence de Harry sur la planche avait contraint Ankaa à ralentir.

- Raah ! Ca va pas ! On n'y arrivera jamais comme ça.

Ankaa positionna le surf perpendiculairement à la plage, mais ils était déjà presque à l'arrêt.

- Harry, lève-toi, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton si sec qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre et obéit immédiatement. Bien ! Recule un peu…

Elle-même recula sur sa planche alors que le requin approchait, mais Harry comprit qu'elle allait se servir d'une grosse vague qui arrivait pour distancer le squale.

- Bien, serre-toi bien contre moi ! On va devoir effectuer nos mouvement comme si nous ne faisions qu'un, on va grimper au sommet de cette vague et se jeter à plat ventre sur la planche pour lui donner une forte accélération, il faudra agir au bon moment, sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes !

L'animal était pratiquement sur eux, mais le temps qu'Ankaa donne ses instructions, la vague les soulevait déjà, les faisant avancer à nouveau. Ils arrivèrent au sommet, le requin décrivit un arc de cercle pensant les attraper lorsqu'ils arriveraient au pied de la vague. Ils basculèrent sur la pente avant, flèchirent d'avantage les genoux attendant le bon moment, puis Ankaa donna le signal. Ils se jetèrent sur la planche et accélérèrent d'un coup, comme Ankaa l'avait prévu, semant à nouveau le monstre marin. Ils arrivèrent suffisement près de la plage pour ne plus être inquiétés par le requin qui retourna dans les profondeurs sous-marines. Pourtant, ils quittèrent leur planche et coururent, Ankaa tirant Harry par la main jusqu'à être totalement sortis de l'eau. Harry voulu s'arrêter, ce qui désiquilibra Ankaa, qui lui tenait toujours la main, elle chuta après un demi-tour très sec et entraîna Harry qui lui retomba dessus. Harry se souleva légèrement, tous deux haletaient bruyemment. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Harry était encore allongé sur Ankaa.

- Ankaa ! Tu… tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Ankaa ne répondit rien, elle avait le souffle coupé, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux !

- Bon sang ! Vous nous avez fichu la frousse tous les deux ! intervint Ron avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

Harry se releva alors et tendit la main à Ankaa pour l'aider à en faire autant.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on avait pas peur de là où on était ?

- En tout cas, reprit le rouquin, il avait l'air sacrément affamé ce poisson ! C'était quoi comme race ?

- Pour les requins, ont dit des espèces, rectifia Hermione.

- D'après la forme, et vu qu'il n'était pas très rapide, ça devait être un requin bleu, répondit Ankaa.

- Tu connais bien les requins ? demanda Harry.

- Il faut bien quand on pratique des sports nautiques ! Ce qui est curieux, c'est que normalement les requins bleus ne s'approchent pas autant du rivage.

- Il était peut-être égaré, dit Hermione.

- Oui sans doute, répondit Ankaa d'une voix éteinte. Bon ! Moi je rentre.

- Hey ! Attends ! lança Harry en vain.

Il essaya de la rattraper mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Lâche-moi Hermione !

- Harry ! Tu lui parleras plus tard ! En attendant, tu ne peux pas laisser le surf dériver, je sais que tu as pas mal d'argent depuis que tu as hérité de Sirius, mais quand même !

- Mais je m'en fout du surf !

- PAF !

Harry avait faillit tomber sur le côté, sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment Hermione l'avait gifflé, c'est comme si son bras était parti à la vitesse de la lumière. Ron non plus n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait pas donné de giffle aussi violente à qui que ce soit depuis la fin de leur troisième année à Poudlard, où, à bout de nerfs, elle avait gifflé Drago.

Sans mot dire, elle passa une main sous le haut de son maillot et en retira sa baguette magique.

- _Accio_ planche de surf.

La planche de Harry revint d'elle même et s'écrasa aux pieds d'Hermione. Qui partit à son tour sans se retourner vers les garçons.

- Dis donc ! protesta enfin Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Elle se retourna, visiblement furieuse.

- Quand tu repenseras aux personnes qu'on verra la semaine prochaine, peut-être que tu comprendras !

Elle tourna à nouveau les talons et s'en alla d'un pas pressé.

- Décidément, je sais pas si je la comprendrais un jour, déclara Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire…. La semaine prochaine tu seras au Terrier, tu verras que les membres de ma famille, je vois pas le rapport avec le surf ?

Les garçons retournèrent donc à l'hôtel. Sans trop avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. Ils mangèrent un sandwich que les parents d'Hermione leur avait acheté et allèrent se coucher sans plus revoir Hermione ou Ankaa.

Harry ne passa pas une excellente nuit. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre Hermione dans cet état. Il y réfléchit mais ne trouva aucune explication. A force d'y penser, il finit par s'endormir. Il fit alors un rêve étrange où une Hermione avec un corps de harpie le condamnait au bûcher devant des planches de surfs dont l'une d'elle s'approcha.

- Tu m'as oubliée tout ça à cause de cette fille !

Soudain, la planche de surf se couvrit de longs cheveux roux. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était huit heures, et Ron était déjà réveillé, il allait descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Ah ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! J'allais descendre sans toi.

- Ron ! Je… Ne m'attends pas ! Je vais rester encore un peu au lit.

- Bon ! Comme tu veux.

Ron descendit au restaurant et trouva Hermione et ses parents attablés.

- Ah ! Bonjour Ron ! dit chaleureusement Mr Granger. Installe-toi !

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

- Dis, je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit hier ? murmura-t-il.

- T'as pas compris ce qui se passait entre Harry et Ankaa ? lui renvoya-t-elle, comme indignée qu'il n'ait pas compris.

- Non ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'en reviens pas ! Tu devrais être le premier à réagir à l'attitude de Harry ! C'est de ta sœur qu'il s'agit après tout !

- Qu'est-ce que Ginny vient faire là-de… Oh !

- Ah ben quand même !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il… enfin… tu penses que Ankaa l'intéresse ?

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! Ils sont tout le temps ensemble !

- Mais je ne comprends, pas, il est pourtant bien amoureux de Ginny, tu penses que ses sentiments ont changé ?

- Justement pas ! C'est pour ça que je me suis fâchée ! S'il cessait d'aimer Ginny pour aimer Ankaa, je comprendrais. Mais je ne crois pas que lui-même se rende compte qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux !

- Mais comment ça se fait… je veux dire, bien sûr, elle est jolie mais est-ce que c'est juste une attirance physique qu'il a pour elle ?

- Non, c'est ça le problème, Ankaa a quelque chose que ta sœur n'a pas aux yeux de Harry. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est d'autant plus dangereuse.

- Ca y est je suis de nouveau paumé, expliqua Ron. Tu peux dire clairement ce à quoi tu penses ?

- Pour Harry, Ankaa à le mérite de s'intéresser à lui sans savoir qui il est, ce qu'il a fait. Sans prêter attention à sa cicatrice, et à tout ce qui va avec. Même Ginny n'a pas fait ça ! Rappelle-toi qu'il y a quelques années elle était toujours gênée quand elle était avec Harry. Et elle n'a craqué sur lui que parce qu'il était célèbre dans tout le monde magique.

- Oui ! Mais ça c'était au début. Maintenant elle ne…

- Je sais ! Et Harry aussi doit le savoir quelque part. Mais il faut qu'il le réalise, et c'est pas en lui mettant les faits sous le nez qu'il pourra le faire ! C'est aussi pour ça que je suis furieuse, c'est parce qu'on ne peut pas faire grand chose pour que ça s'améliore. C'est à Harry de résoudre tout seul ses problèmes et de faire un choix.

Dans sa chambre, Harry était assis au bord du lit, la tête dans les mains, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant…? Je… Je dois être honnête avec Ankaa… lui dire que j'ai déjà une petite-amie… Mais si elle n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, c'est ridicule, ça ne ferait qu'installer un malaise, et on s'entends si bien ! Mais je comprends aussi Hermione, en agissant ainsi, c'est un peu comme si je trompait Ginny. Bah ! C'est ridicule de se mettre dans cet état à cause d'une fille que je ne reverrais probablement plus jamais une fois les vacances terminées !

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Sans s'habiller outre mesure, il avait visiblement passé la nuit en caleçon rayé, il s'avança vers la porte en grommelant.

- C'est malin ! T'aurais pu prendre la clé Ron.

Mais derrière la porte, ce n'était pas Ron mais Ankaa.

- Salut Harry je… commença-t-elle avant de remarquer dans quelle tenue se trouvait le jeune homme. Oh ! Excuse-moi je…

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… allait demander Harry, qui, subjugué par l'apparition de la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était en caleçon.

Il ramena alors rapidement la porte pour se cacher derrière. Certes Ankaa l'avait déjà vu en caleçon de bain, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil quand on est en simple caleçon.

- Heu… qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il assez gêné.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour être partie comme ça hier. Je… Je peux entrer ?

- Une minute !

Il alla passer un T-Shirt et un short en quatrième vitesse, puis il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Ankaa.

- Donc, je voulais m'excuser pour être partie si subitement hier.

- Bah, ce n'est rien, assura Harry d'un ton chaleureux. Tu devais être un peu choquée après l'attaque de ce requin.

- Non ! Enfin oui ! Mais c'est pas juste ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ?

Le regard d'Ankaa était redevenu mélancolique, elle s'assit sur le lit de Harry.

- En fait, continua-t-elle, c'est parce que l'an dernier, ma mère est morte des suites d'une attaque de requin… et c'était aussi un requin bleu. C'est pour ça… l'attaque d'hier m'a rappelé la mort de ma mère.

- Oh ! Je vois, ça a du être assez pénible.

- Tu peux pas savoir !

- Et bien… en fait si… j'imagine assez bien ce que ça fait de se retrouver confronté à la "chose" qui a tué ses parents. J'ai aussi connu cette situation à vrai dire.

Soudain, la conversation fut interrompue par l'arriver dans la pièce d'un objet volant que Harry identifia bien vite.

- Mince ! Coquecigrue !

Il attrappa le hibou qui, bien qu'ayant grossi, semblait tout aussi ridiculement petit pour un hibou et était toujours aussi surexcité. Il avait attaché à la patte un rouleau de parchemin.

- Euh… commença Harry complètement paniqué. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre Ankaa, mais en fait euh…

- Il est trop chou ! Il est à toi ?

- Euh… non. En fait il est à Ron !

- Et c'est quoi qu'il porte à la patte ? demanda Ankaa d'un air amusé.

- Euh… je sais pas ! mentit Harry. Sans doute un bout de papier qu'il a ramasser en revenant à l'hôtel !

Il prit le parchemin et le jeta à la poubelle.

- Bon ! Euh… si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuner ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Ankaa un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione qui apparemment ne semblait pas trop apprécier de les voir à nouveau ensemble.

- Tiens, Ankaa ! lança Hermione d'une voix pincée. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien ! Désolée d'être partie si vite hier… j'ai été un peu choquée…

- Ca se comprends, continua Hermione. Tu veux bien m'excuser un instant, je t'emprunte Harry.

Sans attendre de réponse d'Ankaa ou de Harry, Hermione agrippa le garçon par le bras et le traîna jusqu'au bout du couloir.

- Mais enfin Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- T'as toujours pas compris à ce que je vois ! Je croyais avoir pourtant été assez claire hier ! Je sens que tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'Ankaa, et je me fais du souci pour Ginny !

- Ah oui ! C'est bien c'que j'avais cru comprendre…

- Comment ça, ce que tu avais cru comprendre ?

- Ce matin, je me suis réveillé suite à un rêve. Et en gros, ce rêve m'a fait comprendre la nature de mes sentiments pour Ankaa, et que j'en ressentait une certaine culpabilité vis-à-vis de Ginny.

- Mais alors… si tu étais avec elle, tu veux dire que tu la préfères à Ginny ?

- Non… Enfin, je ne sais pas… c'est différent… et puis, pour l'instant, il ne s'est rien passé entre Ankaa et moi.

- Oui, mais je te signale que quand il se passera quelque chose, ce sera trop tard !

- Ecoute Hermione. J'aime Ginny, sincèrement…

- Et bien tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer !

- Tu peux me laisser finir s'il te plait ? Bon je disais que j'aimais sincèrement Ginny. Et je ne compte pas aller au-delà des limites de l'amitié avec Ankaa.

- Alors dis-lui clairement que tu as déjà une petite-amie, parce que elle, de son côté, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est complètement sous ton charme !

- Ah oui ! Tu crois ?

- Harry ! souffla Hermione, exaspérée.

- Excuse-moi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Ankaa part demain. Je ne vais pas plomber l'ambiance pour son dernier jour en lui parlant de choses aussi sérieuses !

- Mais Harry…

- Non ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! Je veux qu'on s'amuse tous les quatres comme on l'a fait jusque-là. Personne ne dira rien à personne, et à partir de demain je l'oublierai ! De toute façon, je ne la reverrais probablement plus jamais !

- Bon d'accord ! cèda Hermione sans grand enthousiasme.

Harry retourna vers Ankaa et Ron qui avaient apparement entamer une conversation en attendant.

- …j't'assure ! Il est vraiment chou ! terminait Ankaa au moment où Harry arrivait.

- C'est de moi que vous parlez ?

- Non, répliqua Ron. Elle me disait que Coq était arrivé dans la chambre pendant que vous discutiez. Y a pas eu de problèmes ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! assura Harry cherchant comment faire comprendre à Ron que Ankaa n'avait rien découvert sur leur nature de sorciers sans que celle-ci ne comprenne, mais en étant suffisement clair pour que Ron, lui, comprenne. Il va très bien. Il a juste ramené un vieux bout de papier, je l'ai jeté dans la corbeille à papier.

- Ah bien ! D'accord ! Alors à toute à l'heure !

- A plus Ron !

Harry et Ankaa descendirent enfin au restaurant prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La journée se passa bien. Hermione n'était pas tout à fait dans l'humeur. Mais Harry, Ankaa et Ron s'amusèrent comme ça avait été le cas jusque là. Le soir Ankaa insista pour rester tard. Elle voulait encore surfer le plus longtemps possible. La nuit était déjà tombée, et après une journée aussi chargée, Harry et Ron était plutôt fatigués, et Hermione insista pour qu'ils rentrent à l'hôtel. Ankaa les accompagna donc jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser là et retourner surfer encore un peu ! Je pense qu'on ne se reverra pas demain, je partirais de bonne heure !

- OK ! lança immédiatement Hermione. Alors au revoir !

- Salut ! dit Ron d'un ton nettement moins sec que sa petite-amie.

- Au revoir Ankaa, dit Harry d'un ton tendre. J'ai…

- Harry, le coupa Ankaa. Je sais qu'on ne se reverra probablement plus jamais… Mais avant de partir je voulais te dire…

Il y eut une seconde de silence général. Harry était pris entre l'espoir que quelque chose allait se passer, la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Ginny, et la colère d'Hermione qu'il pouvait presque palper. Il lui sembla que le temps s'était soudain suspendu. Puis Ankaa s'anvança vers lui lui pris le visage entre ses mains et approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Harry sentait son cœur battre lentement, mais si fort qu'il avait l'impression que tout l'hôtel pouvait l'entendre. Puis Ankaa lui retira ses lèvres et partit disparaître dans la nuit, sans même se retourner.


	4. Dernier passage sur le Chemin de Travers

Alyssa222 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère qu'elle produira bientôt des petites soeurs !

* * *

**4 **

**Dernier passage sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Le lendemain Harry semblait complètement déphasé aux yeux de ses amis. Il sentait lui même le monde qui l'entourait comme décalé de la réalité. Le baiser qu'Ankaa lui avait donné la veille l'avait visiblement et sérieusement marqué. Il se sentait comme s'il s'était éveillé d'un rêve, somme toute très agréable. Mais il finit par réaliser que le rêve était finit, et que la réalité n'était pas si mal que ça. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que Ron, Hermione et lui, il n'était plus obligé de surveiller chaque phrase qu'il prononçait pour ne pas employer de terme du monde de la magie.

Leur deuxième et dernière semaine à Mimizan fut tout aussi agréable. Et passa aussi vite que la première. Si vite, qu'il se retrouvèrent dans le train pour Londres sans même s'en rendre compte. Il passèrent dans le tunnel sous la manche et arrivèrent une petite heure plus tard à la gare de King's Cross.

- Ha ! souffla Harry… Quand je pense que dans à peine deux semaines il faudra qu'on revienne ici !

- C'est quoi se soupçon de nostalgie que je sens dans ta voix ? demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- C'est que je me disais que, depuis notre première année… on n'avait jamais cessé de croiser la route de Voldemort. Et cette année, on va aller à Poudlard en sachant d'avance qu'on ne risque plus d'entendre parler de lui !

- Que le ciel t'entende ! approuva Ron.

- Harry ! Ron ! Hermione !

Mrs Weasley venait d'arriver dans le hall de la gare, et se précipita sur eux pour les embrasser. Elle était suivie de Ginny et de…

- PERCY ! s'écria Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et vous ! répliqua Percy une note de moquerie dans la voix. Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère et de ses amis ! Ils ne sont pas aussi bronzés ! Répondez imposteurs !

- Il s'est passé un tas de choses pendant ces deux semaines, expliqua Mrs Weasley… mais vous n'avez pas reçu la lettre que Coquecigrue vous a apporté ?

- Quelle lettre ! s'étonna Ron.

- Tu sais bien, reprit Harry. Celle que j'avais mis dans la corbeille en prétendant que c'était juste un vieu papier !

- Parce que c'était une lettre !

- Pourquoi tu l'as jeté à la corbeille ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est parce que… il y avait un ami moldu dans la chambre avec moi au moment où Coquecigrue est arrivé.

Hermione lui lança un regard furibond en l'entendant mentir par omission à celle qu'il prétendait aimer.

- Après que vous ayez… vous savez ! essaya d'expliquer Percy. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été complètement idiot de me conduire comme je l'ai fait ces dernières années. J'ai présenté mes excuses à maman et à papa. Ils les ont acceptés. Maintenant, c'est à vous trois que je présente mes excuses ! En particulier à toi Harry. Je n'aurais pas du douter de toi.

- Ca va ! répondit Harry. C'est du passé. C'est déjà oublié.

- Bon ! Coupa alors Mrs Weasley… vous devez être épuisés ! Si on continuait la conversation tout en se mettant en route ?

- Bonne idée ! lança Ron. D'autant plus que je meurs de faim.

- Hermione, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- J'aurais bien aimé, c'est vrai, mais je vais rester avec mes parents. Comme ça faisait presque deux ans que je ne les avait plus vu, je veux en profiter un maximum avant la reprise des cours.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Bon, alors au revoir Hermione.

- Au revoir Mrs Weasley !

- Salut Hermione, dit Harry en s'avançant vers elle.

- Salut Harry, répondit-elle en lui faisant la bise. On se revoit dans le Poudlard Express ! Ron…

Elle s'avança pour lui donner un baiser, mais Ron, visiblement gêné, esquiva et lui fit une simple bise.

- A bientôt Mione.

Hermione partit aussitôt vers un autre quai où ses parents l'attendaient. Harry et les Weasley sortirent de la gare.

- Par quel moyen va-t-on voyager ? demanda Harry.

- On va transplaner ! répondit fièrement Ginny. J'ai eu de la chance, l'examen a eu lieu le lendemain de mon anniversaire, sinon j'aurais pas pu le passer alors que j'y arrive pourtant très bien, et j'ai obtenu le permis sans problème !

Ils se trouvèrent un endroit où il y avait peu de passage.

- Allez ! lança Mrs Weasley ! Allez-y, je vous suis !

Il y eut une série de crac sonores, et la petite ruelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient cachés se retrouva entièrement vide.

Le Terrier n'avait pas changé, Ron, sentant l'odeur du repas qui mijotait se précipita à l'intérieur. Ginny lui couru après en lui criant de ne pas toucher à la tarte au citron. Mrs Weasley les regardait avec tendresse.

- Euh… Maman, dit Percy. Je crois qu'on a perdu Harry en route !

- Quoi ! Mais pourtant il avait bien transplané avec vous, je m'en suis assurée avant de transplaner moi-même.

- Calme-toi ! Il s'est peut-être mal concentré et aura atterri ailleurs. S'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, j'irais au ministère pour essayer de retrouver sa trace.

Mais cette précaution qu'avait suggéré Percy s'avéra inutile puisque Harry arriva une petite minute plus tard.

- Harry ! Où était-tu passé mon garçon ? s'écria Mme Weasley.

- Ho ! J'ai juste fait une petite escale… un truc dont je me suis rappelé.

- Ca a un rapport avec le paquet que tu as sous le bras ? demanda Ginny.

- Exactement, répondit Harry. Je sais que j'ai quelques jours de retard, mais voilà ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Bon anniversaire !

- C'est vraiment pour moi ! j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié !

- En fait, je l'avait acheté avant de partir en France, mais je ne voulais pas te l'offrir avant ton anniversaire… ça porte malheur.

Ginny déchira le papier cadeau et souleva le couvercle de l'assez grand carton blanc de forme rectangulaire. Quelques revers de papiers qu'elle écarta lui révélèrent.

- Une robe !

C'était une robe de soirée en velours vert foncé. Des motifs brodés avec un fil d'or bordaient ses extrémités et longeaient le ruban qui en faisait partie intégrante et qui faisait office de ceinture pour mieux dessiner la taille.

- Elle est magnifique ! Je monte l'essayer !

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Elle est très jolie cette robe Harry, dit Mrs Weasley. Mais elle n'est pas un peu trop… ouverte ?

- Croyez-moi, répondit Harry, chez les moldus, on trouve des robes bien plus "ouvertes" que celle-là.

- Et je peux savoir quelles sont tes intentions en lui offrant cette robe, demanda Percy d'un ton faussement accusateur.

- Elles sont tout à fait honorables, si tu veux savoir ! se défendit Harry. Je ne cherche qu'à mettre Ginny en valeur.

Ginny redescendit alors les escaliers. Elle était absolument magnifique. La robe lui allait à merveille. Elle s'était rapidement attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval à l'aide d'une pince que Hermione lui avait probablement donnée. La robe lui arrivait légèrement sous les genoux, avec une fente le long de la cuisse droite pour lui permettre de marcher avec un minimum d'aisance. Le décolleté et les cheveux attachés mettaient son cou en valeur. La robe couvrait tout juste ses épaules. Mme Weasley fondit en larmes en la voyant.

- Ma petite Ginny, comme tu es belle.

- Waouw ! laissa échapper Percy. Tu es sublime !

- Tu es parfaite, termina Harry qui à ce moment-là, avait oublié l'existance même d'Ankaa.

Il ressentit en la voyant descendre l'escalier une douce chaleur emplir tout son corps, et d'un coup, c'était comme si rien d'autre n'existait plus que la jeune fille. Tout semblait flou, sans forme précise, autour d'elle.

- Merci Harry, merci mille fois, elle est vraiment magnifique, dit Ginny en l'embrassant. Mais c'est bête, je n'ai pas de chaussures pour aller avec.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il la trouvait encore plus belle pieds nus, ainsi qu'elle était arrivée. Mais c'est vrai qu'il lui faudrait des chaussures s'il voulait mener à bien les projets auxquels il avait pensé en lui achetant cette robe.

- Soit ! Je t'en offrirait aussi une paire.

- Ah, non ! protesta alors Mrs Weasley. C'est trop Harry. On ne peut pas accepter ça. N'est-ce pas Ginny ?

Ginny fit la moue, elle aurait bien voulue, elle, que Harry les lui offres, ces chaussures.

- Oui maman, c'est vrai.

- Ah, mais je n'ai pas dit que je te les offrirait comme ça, sans raison. Il faudra que tu les mérite !

- C'est vrai ! explosa la dernière des Weasley avant de se contenir et de demander à sa mère. Dis maman. Si je les gagne, c'est pas pareil hein !

- Et bien… reprit Mrs Weasley décontenancée devant l'air suppliant de sa fille. Oui, effectivement. Mais comment veux-tu qu'elle les gagne, Harry ?

- Gagner, c'est justement le mot. Tu les auras si on gagne notre premier match de Quidditch.

- Notre premier match… ce sera contre Serpentard… réfléchit-elle avant de prendre une expression déterminée. On va les pilonner !

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à s'éveiller. Mrs Weasley était restée veiller assez tard, alors que lui était tombé de sommeil à même pas dix heures du soir. Aussi, décida-t-il de préparer le petit déjeuner lui-même. Quand Mrs Weasley descendit les escaliers, à peine vingt minutes plus tard, un doux fumet vint lui titiller les narines.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? demanda-t-elle en descendant l'escalier. Harry ! C'est toi ! Mais tu aurais du m'appeler ! J'aurais préparer le repas moi-même.

- Non ! Vous ne vous êtes certainement pas couchée de bonne heure hier soir, et puis, j'ose espérer que je cuisine assez bien ! Car s'il y a bien une chose dont les Dursley ne se sont jamais plaint chez moi, c'est bien des repas que je leur préparait !

Mr Weasley et Percy ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Harry et Mrs Weasley à table.

- Mmmh ! Ils sont délicieux tes pancakes Molly ! apprécia Mr Weasley.

- Sauf que c'est pas moi qui ai fait le petit déjeuner ce matin ! répondit-elle aussitôt. C'est Harry qui nous a fait toutes ces choses délicieuses.

- Et bien, intervint Percy. C'est drôlement bon !

Ron et Ginny arrivèrent alors que Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi que Percy sortaient de table.

- B'jour tout le monde ! bailla Ron.

- Bonjour Maman ! Bonjour Papa ! Dit Ginny avant même d'arriver dans la cuisine. Bonjour Harry ! fit-elle avec un sourire tout spécial à son attention.

- Waouh ! Des pancakes ! C'est pas souvent qu'on en mange ! s'exclama Ron en se précipitant sur les petites galettes et le sirop d'érable alors que Mr Weasley et Percy se préparaient déjà pour aller au ministère et que Mrs Weasley s'affairait à ranger une pile de linge qui s'était repassée et pliée pendant la nuit. Mmmh ! Il chont encor' meilleur que d'habitchud ! T'as chanché ta rechette m'man ?

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, sale goinfre ! Lui répondit sa mère en passant devant la porte de la cuisine pour monter des vêtements dans les chambres. En plus, c'est Harry qui les a faits !

- Chans rire ! Ch'est vraiment les tiens Harry ?

- Oui, admit Harry, les joues rosissantes.

- Ils sont vraiment délicieux, rajouta Ginny en le dévorant des yeux alors que lui, gêné, détournait le regard.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de commenter outre mesure les talents de cuisinier de Harry car des hiboux arrivèrent. Le premier venait du ministère, pour Mr Weasley, qui heureusement n'était pas encore parti. Harry se rappelait que les membres influents du ministère avait la fâcheuse habitude d'envoyer les messages trop tard pour qu'ils puissent être lus, ce qui avait faillit lui coûter son renvoi de Poudlard il y a trois ans. Le deuxième venait de Poudlard et leur apportait la liste de fournitures pour Ron, Ginny et Harry. Harry remarqua que mis à part les livres correspondant à leur niveau, il n'y avait pas de grande nouvauté, si ce n'est que, comme il y a quatre ans, la liste précisait que les élèves devraient avoir une tenue de soirée. La dernière fois, c'était pour le bal de Noël donné en l'honneur du tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais il semblait invraisemblable qu'un tel événement puisse de nouveau avoir lieu, vu la façon tragique dont c'était terminé le précédent tournoi. Et puis s'il y avait eu quelque chose de cette amplitude de prévu, Mr ou Mrs Weasley aurait certainement laisser échapper quelque chose or ils semblaient tout aussi surpris que Harry, Ron et Ginny. Enfin, le dernier hibou venait d'Hermione qui leur annonçait qu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef, ce qui ne surprit guère Harry et Ron.

Mrs Weasley leur dit qu'elle les accompagnerait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais Harry était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait ce jour-là. Il avait à peine mis les pieds au Chaudron Baveur que tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que son bronzage faisait ressortir sa cicatrice qui ressemblait d'autant plus à un éclair qu'elle était maintenant plus clair que son teint. Tout le monde se précipita vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se diriger vers la petite cour intérieure qui permettait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il se retourna pensant que les Weasley n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre. Mais il fut tout aussi surpris de voir qu'ils avaient autant de difficultés que lui à passer au travers de la foule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive à tous ? demanda Harry un peu étourdit.

- Oh ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, l'air exaspérée. C'est… enfin… tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. Et ça c'est très vite su. Et tout ceux qui t'y ont aidé sont eux aussi passés à la postérité. Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient avec toi lors du combat final, et ils savent que Arthur, Bill, Charlie et moi luttions contre les Mangemorts tandis que vous affrontiez Tu-Sais Qui. Donc, voilà quoi !

- Pendant ces deux semaines, on a pas arrêté d'être dérangés par les journalistes, précisa Ginny pour Ron et Harry.

- En tout cas, je commence à comprendre ce que tu ressentait en étant toujours sous les feux de la rampe, Harry ! dit Ron comme pour s'excuser d'avoir jalousé sa célébrité ses dernières années.

Pendant ce temps, Mrs Weasley avait tapoté trois fois la brique pour ouvrir le passage donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils y pénétrèrent. Harry constata avec plaisir que tout était redevenu comme avant, comme la première fois qu'il était venu. Les étals qui s'était installés lorsque le retour de Voldemort fut reconnu par le ministère avaient disparus. Les boutiques qui avaient fermé à cause de Voldemort avait rouvert. M. Ollivander, visiblement allait très bien, il avait préféré disparaître avant que Voldemort ne s'intéresse de trop près à lui, et, visiblement, il était parvenu à lui échapper. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Florian Fortarôme, qui avait été tué par les Mangemorts ainsi que sa femme et leur fille. Seul son fils, qui n'était pas là le jour de leur enlèvement, avait échappé au massacre, et avait logiquement hérité de la boutique de son père.

Mais sur le Chemin de Traverse, et dans chaque boutique, ce fut la même chose qu'au Chaudron Baveur. Tout le monde était ravi de pouvoir serrer la main du héros qui les avait débarrassé de Voldemort, ainsi que de ceux qui l'avaient aidé dans sa tâche. Si bien qu'il leur fallut toute l'après-midi pour faire des achats qui n'aurait dû prendre que deux heures. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas Hermione, au grand dam de Ron.

- Haa ! souffla Harry, au moment où ils allaient retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Quand je pense qu'on ne reviendra plus ici… du moins, pas pour les achats scolaires.

- Hum ! Hum ! toussota Ginny.

- Oui, enfin… toi, bien sûr tu reviendras l'année prochaine, et on sera avec toi. Mais je voulais dire… enfin… vous m'avez compris quoi !

- Dis-donc Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Ron. Tu parles comme l'autre jour à la gare. Comme si tu allais bientôt quitter ce monde.

- C'est juste que… il s'est passé tant de choses ses sept dernières années, bonnes ou mauvaises, et toutes étaient liées de près ou de loin à Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il a définitivement disparu, et que tout ses serviteurs sont morts où prisonniers. Tout sera beaucoup plus calme.

- Tu crois que l'action va te manquer ? demanda Ron.

- Non ! Au contraire, je ressens ça plutôt comme une délivrance.

Ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu' à la sortie du Chaudron Baveur et retournèrent au Terrier. Aussitôt rentré, Ron écrivit une lettre à Hermione pour lui parler du comportement des autres sorciers. De lui dire de prendre ses précautions si elle ne voulait pas subir le même traîtement. Mais il ne pouvait dissimuler, même dans sa lettre, l'excitation qu'il avait ressentit à être ainsi le centre d'attention.


	5. De surprenantes nouvelles

**5**

**De suprenantes nouvelles**

Les vacances filèrent si vite que Harry se retrouva sur la voie 9 ¾ sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand ils arrivèrent, lui, Ron et Ginny, accompagnés de Mrs Weasley, à la dernière minute, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Hermione les attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

- Et bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! se plaignit-elle.

Quand il la vit, Ron couru vers elle, mais comme le jour de leur séparation, deux semaines plus tôt, il se contenta de lui faire la bise.

- Vous m'excuserez, je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets pour donner leurs instructions aux nouveaux préfets ! J'ai déjà mis mes affaires dans ce compartiment, vous n'avez qu'à vous y installer !

Hermione fila aussitôt en direction de l'avant du train tandis que Harry, Ron et Ginny se dépèchèrent de hisser leurs affaires à bord du train avant que celui-ci ne démarre.

- Ca fait bizarre, dit Ron.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Ginny

- Et bien, j'avais pris l'habitude de commencer mon voyage dans le wagon des préfets…

- Et alors, pas trop déçu de ne plus avoir de poste important ? demanda Harry.

- Non, pas le moins du monde ! Entre nous, être préfêt, c'est vraiment pas drôle.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors.

- Salut Harry, Ginny, Ron ! lança un garçon au visage rondelet.

- Salut Neville ! répondit Ron tandis que Ginny et Harry lui adressaient un signe de la main. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va bien.

- Ca n'en a pas l'air, dit Harry qui avait remarquer un certain harrassement dans la voix du garçon.

- Bah, c'est tout ses journalistes, ils n'ont pas cessés de nous importuner. Et quand ils étaient pas là, c'est ma grand mère qui n'arrêtait pas de me bassiner : "Tu veux un verre d'eau Neville ? Tu n'as pas faim Neville ? Tu veux un coussin pour t'asseoir Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire Neville ?" dit-il d'une voix criarde qui imitait celle de sa grand-mère. C'en est carrément flippant. Je crois que je préférais encore comme elle était avant.

- C'est la rançon de la gloire, dit Ginny.

- Mais sinon, relança Ron, j'imagine que t'es quand même content d'avoir coincé Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Ah ça ! répondit Neville. J'avoue que c'était presque jouissif. Vous auriez dû voir son expression de terreur quand j'ai prononcé les première syllabes du sortilège Doloris.

- Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, dit Harry en contenant un sourire trop large. Dans un sens, je dirais que c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban. Je l'aurait bien encore condamnée à une décennie de désespoir pour avoir tuer Sirius !

- Au fait ! lança Ron. Vous savez où ça en est, la chasse aux Détraqueurs que les Aurors ont commencé après la mort de… Voldemort, se força-t-il à prononcer non sans une vilaine grimace.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre un ciel bleu parcouru de quelques cumulus de beau temps.

- Ca à l'air de bien se passer, répondit-il avec cette fois un large sourire.

A nouveau, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour Ginny !

- Tiens ! Salut Luna !

Luna alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny sans accorder un seul regard aux trois autres.

- Alors Luna, demanda Harry, comment c'est passée ton année ?

- Très mal, répondit-elle d'un ton sec dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Des Zongdings des bois m'ont fait tomber malade cet hiver, et en plus, vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour le combat contre les Mangemorts.

- Tu sais, dit Harry sur un ton d'excuse, c'est pas qu'on a pas voulu, mais il fallait les prendre par surprise, on ne pouvait pas t'envoyer de hibou pour te dire ce qu'on allait faire, c'était trop risqué.

- Lui, il était bien là, dit-elle en désignant Neville.

- On l'a rencontré un peu par hasard tu sais, expliqua Ron.

- Bon ! Dans ce cas, je vous pardonne !

Le revirement surprit un peu les trois garçons, mais Harry ne tarda pas à la remercier en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

- Au fait, demanda Ron. Tu continuera à commenter les match de Quidditch cette année.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Luna. Je ne suis pas sûre que mes commentaires plaisent beaucoup au professeur McGonagall.

- En tout, cas, moi je les adore ajouta Ron, ce qui fit éclater de rire les cinq camarades.

Hermione vint les rejoindre peu après midi, alors que la sorcière qui poussait le chariot de friandises était déjà passée. Ron, avait pris pour elle une sélection de ses friandises préférées. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Cette fois, il n'esquiva pas le baiser sur la bouche, et poussa même un soupir en précisant que ça lui avait manqué. Quand Harry voulu savoir pourquoi alors, il s'était contenté de lui faire la bise lors de leur séparation il y a quinze jours et lors de leurs retrouvailles sur le quai 9 ¾, il rougit et finit par avouer que ça le gênait encore d'embrasser Hermione devant sa mère. Neville regarda Ron et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry et Ginny qui se tenaient la main, puis il posa son regard sur Luna.

- Dis Luna… tu crois que… enfin tu voudrais…

- Non ! répondit-elle sans même le laisser finir.

- Quoi… Que… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu supporterait longtemps mon "caractère" – souligna-t-elle pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle parlait de ses lubies – alors je préfère qu'on reste amis !

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire, devant la tête de Neville qui roulait de grands yeux ronds, puis à nouveau lorsqu'il admit qu'elle avait certainement raison.

Alors que la nuit tombait, ils arrivèrent à destination et passèrent leurs robes de sorciers. Ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches tirés par les sombrals qu'ils étaient maintenant tous capables de voir. Hagrid, comme à son habitude, harangua les élèves de première année pour les entraîner dans l'autre direction. Harry ne leur jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil puis reprit sa route vers les calèches. Soudain, une image le frappa, parmis les nouveaux élèves, il lui semblait avoir vu une fille nettement plus grande, avec des cheveux noirs parcourus de quelques mèches châtain clair. Il se retourna à nouveau, mais les premières années n'étaient plus visibles. Il monta en calèche, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

La voix de Ginny vint le tirer de ses réflexions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu viens de vois un fantôme ?

- Non, c'est rien… j'ai du rêver !

Les calèches remontèrent la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard, le chemin menant jusqu'à Poudlard, passèrent le portail encadré par les piliers sur lesquels trônaient encore et toujours les sangliers ailés. Et s'arrêtèrent devant la grande porte. Ils montèrent la volée de marche, passèrent la porte, et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la Grande Salle à travers le hall.

Comme à son habitude, Harry détailla les places occupées et vacantes à la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall siègeait au centre de la table, à la place que Dumbledore avait si longtemps occupée. A sa gauche, le professeur Flitwick assis sur son habituelle pile de coussin lui permettant de se mettre à hauteur discutait avec elle. A côté d'eux, le professeur Chourave était également en pleine conversation avec le professeur Sinistra, qui enseignait l'astronomie. A la droite de McGonagall, trois sièges étaient vides, le quatrième était occupé, au plus grand plaisir de Lavande et Parvati qui gloussaient en le regardant, par le centaure Firenze. Harry pensa que parmis les sièges vides, il y avait certainement celui du professeur Slughorn, maitre des potions, directeur de Serpentard, et certainement devenu le directeur adjoint, dû à son expérience. La seconde place devait être celle du nouveau directeur de Gryffondor. Harry espérait que ce serait Hagrid, mais il n'y aurait alors pas eu une autre place entre lui et Firenze, sachant l'amitié qui les liait. Ce nouveau directeur de Gryffondor devait donc être soit le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, soit peut-être, le professeur Vector.

- Dis Hermione, tu sais dans quelle maison était le professeur Vector quand il était élève ?

- Je vois à quoi tu penses, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais il me semble qu'il était à Serdaigle.

Harry reporta alors son attention sur les autres tables. Il y avait très peu de visages qu'il connaissait, car mis à part les élèves de son âge, il connaissait surtout ceux des années supérieures, hors ils étaient maintenant les plus agés. Luna était à la table des Serdaigle, et discutait avec Terry Boot, ou plutôt, et c'est ce qui étonna Harry, c'était Terry Boot qui voulait discuter avec elle, d'habitude, personne ne voulait discuter avec Luna.

A la table des Poufsouffle, Ernie McMillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey lui adressèrent un signe de la main auquel il répondit. Alors que Harry allait détailler la table des Serpentard, Ron le devança en disant.

- T'as vu Malefoy, il a pas l'air très heureux ! Personnellement, je me demande comment il ose encore pointer son nez ici !

- Ecoutez tous les deux, dit Hermione. Je crois qu'on devrait laisser un peu Malefoy tranquille cette année.

- Moi j'veux bien, dit Ron, mais c'est certainement lui qui va venir nous provoquer le premier.

- Je doute qu'il ait l'esprit à ça, répondit Hermione.

- C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air très jouasse, dit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne va pas…

- Vous vous êtes pas un peu renseigné sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette année ?

- Hermione, dit Ron d'un ton accusateur. Tu devrais nous connaître maintenant, tu sais bien que non, alors vas-y, explique nous.

- Bon ! souffla-t-elle en les regardant l'air de dire "Vous devriez avoir honte". Il se trouve que son père et sa mère ont été tués par les Mangemorts en cours d'année.

- Non ! s'étonna Harry.

- Si ! répondit Hermione.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Harry. J'avais oublié.

- Oublié quoi ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

- Oublié que Dumbledore voulait protéger les Malefoy s'ils acceptaient de changer de camp, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Drago juste avant… juste avant que Rogue ne le tue.

- Hey ! lança Ron. Faut pas te sentir coupable pour ça ! C'est pas de ta faute si les parents de ce crétin sont morts.

- J'aurais pu en parler à McGonagall, elle aurait fait en sorte que des membres de l'Ordre gardent un œil sur eux.

- Tu sais Harry, commença Ginny d'une voix réconfortante. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ron. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. D'abord, il n'est pas certain que l'Ordre ait pu les protéger, de plus connaissant les Malefoy, ils n'auraient jamais accepté d'être protégé par les membres de l'Ordre.

- Oui Harry, renchérit Hermione. Ginny a raison. Et de toutes façons, tu ne changeras pas le passé, alors c'est pas la peine de te miner à cause de ça.

Harry eut un léger sourire et admit qu'ils avaient raison tous les trois. C'est à ce moment là que Hagrid pénétra dans la salle et alla s'asseoir, comme Harry l'avait supposé, juste à côté de Firenze. Les murmures qui parcouraient la salle s'estompèrent en quelques secondes, et toute l'attention se tourna vers l'entrée principale qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Le professeur Slughorn, suivit d'une ribambelle d'élèves de première année pénétra dans la salle, mais à la fin de la file, il y avait une personne que jamais Harry n'aurait cru voir ici.

Ron et Hermione étaient tout aussi abasourdis que lui et tous trois gardèrent pendant quelques secondes des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte comme s'ils avaient voulu lancer une exclamation de surprise mais qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Hermione, très vite imitée par Ron tourna alors la tête vers Harry avec un regard à la fois interrogateur et accusateurs, Harry les regarda et haussa les épaules en murmurant :

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je suis aussi surpris que vous !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Ginny, qui avait bien compris que cette fille, bien trop grande pour être une première année, était la cause de leur étonnement.

- Je t'expliquerait plus tard, répondit Harry.

- Ecoutez moi tous ! lança le professeur Slughorn d'une voix forte. La cérémonie de répartition va commencer. Cependant, cette année, en plus des première années, nous accueillons également Ankaa Firybird, une élève qui nous vient de l'école de Beauxbâtons et qui suivra les cours des septième année ! Alors pour tous les nouveaux, vous vous avancerez à l'appel de votre nom et vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret, vous coiffant de ce chapeau.

Le professeur laissa le tabouret et le Choixpeau devant l'assemblée et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs pour prendre un parchemin alors que le Choixpeau se mit à chanter sa nouvelle chanson. Toutefois, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient trop occupés à s'interroger sur la présence de cette nouvelle élève pour écouter le Choixpeau.

- Elle nous a bien roulé, dit Ron. On était sûre que c'était une moldue !

- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ? demanda Ginny d'un ton impératif.

- Voilà, commença Harry. Cet été, on a rencontré cette fille à la plage, on a sympathisé, et on a passé une semaine avec elle. Mais on était persuadés qu'elle était moldue, d'ailleurs c'est à cause de ça que Ron n'a pas lu la lettre de votre mère. Elle était là quand Coquecigrue est arrivé, et il a fallu raconter des bobards pour qu'elle ne se doute pas qu'on était… "spéciaux".

- On a du faire attention à ce qu'on disait tout au long de cette semaine, continua Ron. Si elle nous avait dit tout de suite qu'elle était sorcière, ça m'aurait évité de me prendre un bon nombre de coup de coudes !

- Ah d'accord ! dit Ginny d'un ton neutre.

Le Choixpeau avait déjà finit sa chanson, et les premiers élèves avaient déjà été appelés. La liste fut longue, puisqu'il y avait cette année deux fois plus de première année que d'habitude, étant donné que Poudlard avait été fermé l'année dernière. Quand tous les première année furent passés sous le Choixpeau, Slughorn dit enfin :

- Bien ! Mademoiselle Firybird ! C'est à votre tour !

Ankaa s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret qu'elle trouva forcément un peu bas pour elle, et se coiffa du Choixpeau, qui pour une fois, ne tomba pas sur les yeux de la personne qui le coiffe puisque celle-ci était déjà adulte.

- Mmmh ! Dit une voix à l'oreille d'Ankaa. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de qualités, intelligence, ténacité, courage… de secrètes ambitions également… il ne vas pas être aisé de choisir… Voyons, voyons… SERDAIGLE !

De bruyants applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table des Serdaigle et Ankaa alla s'y installer, trouvant péniblement une place entre Padma Patil et une fille plus jeune, probablement en troisième ou en quatrième année.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva alors.

- Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes tous attablés, et que vous devez, je pense avoir bien faim, je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit.

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas le talent de Dumbledore dans l'art de la plaisanterie guillerette, mais sa diversion avait néanmoins réussi et quand les élèves reposèrent les yeux sur leurs tables, elles étaient remplies de mets divers. Ron se jeta sur le roti de porc et sur les patates, et dans une cacophonie de bruits de couverts, tous les élèves l'imitèrent aussitôt. Quand le bruit des couverts cessa remplacé par celui des conversations, le professeur McGonagall se leva à nouveau.

- Bien le bonsoir à vous tous. La plupart d'entre vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'an dernier Poudlard a dû fermer ses portes suite à l'attaque de l'école par des Mangemorts et au décès de l'ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore. Heureusement, cette situation n'a pas duré grace à une organisation de sorciers qui a lutté contre les Mangemorts, et à certains de vos camarades qui ont grandement contribué à vaincre… Lord Voldemort (elle avait marqué une légère hésitation, et on sentait bien qu'elle se forçait encore à prononcer ce nom). Je vous serait cependant gré de ne pas les harceler de questions. S'ils veulent vous en parler, ils le feront d'eux-mêmes ! Bien, ceci dit, je tiens à informer les nouveaux élèves et à rappeler aux plus anciens qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui nous entoure. Diverses autres choses sont également interdites, vous en trouverez la liste exhaustive affichée à la porte du bureau du concierge, M. Rusard ici présent. – Rusard était effectivement entré peu avant le début du discours par la porte principale– Il y a également certains bouleversements parmis le corps enseignant. Le professeur Slughorn a accepté de rester parmis nous encore quelques années et de reprendre son ancien poste de directeur de la maison Serpentard et de vice-directeur – Slughorn salua l'assemblée d'un mouvement de bras –. Votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et directeur de la maison Gryffondor n'a pas pu se joindre à nous ce soir pour des raisons que beaucoup d'entre vous comprendront et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'expliquer ce soir. Je suis persuadé que plusieurs de nos élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année seront heureux de retrouver à ce poste le professeur Remus Lupin.

Il y eut alors des exclamations de surprise dans toute la salle. Les Serpentard, ne semblaient pas apprécier la nouvelle, mais les autres élèves étaient plutôt contents dans l'ensemble.

- Harry, s'exclama Hermione. Tu savais ?

- Non ! Mais c'est super !

- Et comment, poursuivit Ron. Lupin est le meilleur professeur de défense qu'on ait jamais eu ! J'espère que maintenant que… Voldemort est définitivement mort, le poste ne sera plus maudit et qu'il pourra rester plusieurs années !

- Bah ! souffla Ginny. Toi de toutes façons tu t'en fiche puisque tu ne seras plus là l'année prochaine.

- Si j'ai tous mes ASPICs du premier coups ! Regarde Katie Bell, elle est bien revenue elle aussi !

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry, heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait compter sur elle dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Oui, reprit Hermione. A cause de son accident avec le collier, il y a deux ans, elle a raté ses ASPICs, elle refait donc son année pour les avoir.

- Silence s'il vous plait ! lança le professeur McGonagall qui obtint immédiatement ce qu'elle avait demandé. Bien, pour continuer avec les changements dans le corps enseignant. Sachez également que le professeur Trelawney a quitté son poste et laissé la place au professeur Firenze qui restera à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine, pour que les élèves qui ont choisi la divination pour leurs ASPICs puissent mener leurs études à terme. Mais cette matière ne sera plus enseignée aux élèves qui sont cette année en cinquième année ou inférieure. Enfin, comme j'ai du prendre le poste de directrice, je ne peux plus assurer les cours de métamorphoses, aussi ai-je décidé d'engager pour me remplacer Nymphadora Tonks.

A nouveau, Harry, Ron Hermione et Ginny furent stupéfait, une vielle sorcière rabougrie au gros nez rond et aux cheveux gris ondulants librement jusqu'à sa taille se leva et se métamorphosa alors sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée. Ses cheveux devinrent courts, avec une mèche à l'avant, et d'un rose vif, son visage ridé redevint plus jeune et pris une forme en cœur, son gros nez devint un petit nez en pointe. De plus, elle prit bien vingt centimètres et en perdit autant, si ce n'est plus, pour chacune de ses mensurations.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle avec entrain, appalaudie avec véhémence par Harry et compagnie, trop heureux de la retrouver elle aussi, mais également par quantité d'autres élèves ébahis par sa prestation.

- Bien, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Puisqu'il commence à se faire tard et que les plus jeunes d'entre vous doivent être fatigués, je vous propose de retourner à vos dortoirs et vous souhaite à tous bonne nuit.

Tout le monde se leva. Les préfets rassemblèrent les élèves de première année tandis que les autres se dirigèrent dores et déjà vers leurs dortoirs. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione restèrent dans le hall, sur le passage des Serdaigles. Ils virent Ankaa sortir de la Grande Salle suivant Anthony Goldstein, qui portait l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef.

- Salut Ankaa ! lança Harry d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre le plus neutre possible.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione ! salua-t-elle en faisant signe à Anthony de l'attendre. Vous devez être surpris de me voir ici ?

- Surpris ! s'indigna Hermione, c'est un euphémisme !

- Euphémisme ! Euphémisme ! Mais pas du tout c'est une coquecigrue ! répondit Ankaa en lançant un petit rire qui s'estompa très vite devant l'air désorientés de ses amis.

- Excusez-moi, reprit-elle. C'est une plaisanterie que seuls des moldus français peuvent comprendre.

- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais une sorcière ! reprit Harry un ton de reproche dans la voix qui semblait un peu forcé.

- Oui, mais en fait… c'était tellement drôle de vous voir tout le temps rattraper Ron quand il manquait de dire un terme propre au monde de la magie… essaya-t-elle encore pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fonctionna pour Ron et Harry, mais pas vraiment pour Hermione.

- Bon ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'suis content de te revoir, avoua finalement Harry. Tiens, laisse-moi te présenter.

Il prit Ginny par la main pour la mettre en avant.

- Ankaa, voici Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Ginny, je te présente donc Ankaa, qu'on a rencontrée pendant nos vacances à Mimizan.

- Salut, dit poliment Ginny sans dissimuler pour autant une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

- Salut ! répondit Ankaa d'un ton rieur. Bon ! Il faut que je file ! On se verra demain !

Elle reprit son chemin, toujours devancée par Anthony qui lui faisait une présentation de Poudlard tout en lui montrant le chemin jusqu'à leur salle commune.

- Dis-moi Harry, lança Ginny d'une voix glacée alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les quatre leur route vers leur dortoir. Il ne se serait pas passer quelque chose entre elle et toi cet été ?

- Heu… hésita-t-il, tournant la tête vers Ron, qui esquiva son regard, puis vers Hermione qui remua les lèvres pour lui dire :

- Sois franc, ça vaut mieux.

- Oui, finit-il par avouer. C'est vrai j'ai ressenti des sentiments pour elle. Je ne l'ai pas cherché, ça c'est fait comme ça ! Mais ce n'était rien de sérieux, dit-il aussi vite qu'il le pu. En fait, ralentit-il, ça m'a même fait prendre conscience de la force des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi.

- Oh ca va ! dis Ginny en se retournant, les larmes aux yeux. Pas la peine de me baratiner je…

Mais quand elle vit la tête de Harry, l'air à la fois si coupable et si innocent, elle comprit que ce n'était pas du baratin.

- Ginny, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant, si tu me disais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir, mais tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus malheureux du monde.

Les larmes de Ginny coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de déception comme celles qui menaçaient il y a quelques secondes. C'était cette fois des larmes de bonheur.

- Oh Harry ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir après une si belle déclaration. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, puis pleura à chaudes larmes sur sa poitrine.

Tout autour d'eux, des sifflements et des applaudissements retentirent. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que les préfets, les première années et quelques autres retardataires de Gryffondor s'étaient amassés autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement ! hurla la voix criarde d'Argus Rusard, le concièrge. Tous à votre dortoir et fissa, sinon je vous colle à tous une retenue !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et tous se précipitèrent Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Neville, qui faisaient partie des retardataires, distançèrent bien vite les premières années qui devaient apprendre à reconnaître le chemin, ses passages secrets et ses marches piégées. Arrivés dans la salle commune, Harry embrassa Ginny, Ron embrassa Hermione, et les deux couples se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs dortoirs avant que n'arrivent les première années qui n'allaient certainement pas les ignorer après la scène qui venait de se passer.


	6. Le successeur d'Ophoen

**6 **

**Le Successeur d'Ophoen**

Il faisait une chaleur agréable, Harry sortait d'un rêve, il le savait, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce rêve. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était cette sensation de béatitude qu'il refusa de laisser s'évanouir en conservant les yeux clos.

A en juger par la clarté qu'il voyait au travers de ses paupières, le jour était déjà levé, il allait bientôt devoir se lever et se préparer pour sa première journée de cours. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait encore prolonger cette sensation, tant qu'il n'y aurait personne pour l'en extirper. Il entendait les ronflements de Neville, et la respiration de Ron dans le lit d'à côté. Apparemment, il pourrait paresser encore un moment. Mais soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, très discrètement, ce fut à peine s'il entendit un léger cliquetis, et un faible grincement. Des murmures, il essayait d'entendre les bruits de pas, mais les personnes qui venaient de pénétrer étaient aussi silencieuses que des chats. Soudain, une peur vint lui broyer les entrailles. Et s'ils s'agissait de Mangemorts ? S'ils n'avaient pas tous été pris ou tués, et que les derniers d'entre eux avaient décider de venir venger leur maître. Tout son corps se tendit, il était prêt à bondir sur sa baguette au moindre signe d'animosité.

Mais il ne reçut aucun signe d'animosité : alors qu'il sentait une personne juste au dessus de lui, des lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux, des cheveux roux vinrent lui chatouiller les oreilles.

- Bonjour Harry ! Murmura Ginny.

Un large sourire se dessina sur leur visage.

- C'est pas vrai ! chuchota alors Hermione, agacée. Il ne se réveille pas.

Sans un mot, Harry comprit que les deux filles avaient eu la même idée et avaient dû se rencontrer en route. Hermione leur lançait un regard mi-désemparée, mi-vexée que son petit-ami ne se réveille pas à son baiser.

- Essaye encore ! murmura Ginny.

Hermione se pencha à nouveau sur le rouquin, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'embrasser que les bras de Ron vinrent l'attrapper pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Mais sous la surprise, Hermione ne put réfreiner un cri qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Dean et Seamus.

- Dites-donc, se plaignit Seamus. Faut pas vous gêner.

Dean ne dit rien, il se contenta de lancer un regard mauvais à Harry et Ginny, qui leur décrocha leur sourire.

- Heu… je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on vous laisse entre garçons, dit Ginny. On vous attend dans la salle commune ! Hermione tu viens ?

- J'arrive ! Non ! Lâche-moi Ron !

Hermione s'extirpa des bras de son petit-ami et suivit Ginny hors de la chambre.

- Si vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous sauter dessus, dites-le ! critiqua Dean. Seamus et moi on trouvera un autre dortoir !

- Pardon Dean, dit Harry pas très fier de lui. On ne voulait pas…

- Ouais, ben c'est fait quand même !

Neville avait finit par se réveiller lui aussi, il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé, et ne fut pas éclairé de sitôt car un silence glacial s'était installé entre les quatre autres garçons.

Harry et Ron sortirent les premiers et allèrent rejoindre Ginny et Hermione. Ils descendirent tous les quatre à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde quand ils y arrivèrent, mais à peine dix minutes plus tard, elle était archi-comble. Comme d'habitude, les professeurs et préfets se livrèrent à la traditionnelle distribution des emplois du temps.

- La première journée n'est pas si mal ! dit Ron. Double cours de potions, et puis rien jusqu'à un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal cet après-midi !

- Rien ! S'exclama Hermione ! Parle pour toi, moi j'ai un double cours d'arithmancie après les potions, et encore un cours d'étude des runes avant la défense contre les forces du mal !

- C'est toi qui a voulu faire toutes ces matières ! lui renvoya Ron. Tu sais que t'as besoin que de cinq ASPICs, même pour les métiers les plus exigeants comme Auror ou médicomage !

- Oui, mais si tu passes juste cinq examens, t'as pas le droit à l'erreur, il faut que tu les réussisses tous, sans ça, adieu tes rêves de carrière. Tandis que si t'as sept ou huit matières, tu peux te permettre d'en rater une ou deux.

- J'avais pas vu ça comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dit Harry ?

Mais Harry ne faisait pas vraiment attention, il avait décroché dès "double cours de potions". Il avait été brillant en sixième année grâce au livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, mais après avoir découvert que ce n'était autre que Severus Rogue, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il en avait été dégoûté. Seulement, sans ce livre, il y avait fort à parier qu'il réussirait beaucoup moins bien, et décevrait grandement le professeur Slughorn qui jusque là avait une très haute estime de lui.

- Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends !

- Hein ! Quoi ? Ah Ron, c'est toi.

- Où t'étais mon vieux ?

- Hein… je réfléchissait.

- Harry, dit Hermione. Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller récupérer le livre de Rogue ?

- Le livre de Rogue ? s'interrogea Ginny.

- Heu… je sais pas ! J'en ai pas envie… mais sans lui, je réussirais moins bien mes potions.

- Bien, dit Hermione d'un ton ni réprobateur, ni enthousiaste. Au moins, tu sais maintenant à quoi t'en tenir avec les sorts qu'il a écrit ! Alors fais-en bon usage !

Elle allait se lever et partir quand un phénomène étrange se produisit. On entendit comme des trompettes claironner, une brume glacée se répandit dans la salle pour se condenser devant la table des professeurs et prendre forme humaine. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un fantôme, mais jamais Harry ne l'avait vu, et d'après leurs têtes, les autres élèves, et même les professeurs étaient dans le même cas que lui. Ce fantôme donc était vêtu d'une cape qui laissait flotter dans les airs trois traînes. Il portait sous sa cape se qui ressemblait à des pièces d'armures faites d'un métal rutilant et de peau de dragon pour les endroit nécessitant une certaine souplesse. Il avait une carrure des plus imposantes, renforcée sans doute par son armure. Pourtant, il n'était pas mort tout jeune à en juger par sa chevelure cascadant librement jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates et sa barbe qui atteignait le milieu de sa poitrine et qui semblait étonnemment lisse pour une barbe. Il avait le faciès ridé d'un homme qui avait dû rencontrer de nombreuses épreuves, mais des yeux bienveillants. Sa posture venait encore renforcer sa prestance, il se tenait droit comme un i, les deux mains posées sur le pommeau d'une impressionante épée qui en l'occurrence ne reposait sur rien puisqu'il était à plus de quarantes centimètres au-dessus du sol, mais qui était stable comme si elle était appuyée au sol.

- Bonjour à tous, lança-t-il d'une voix puissante. Excusez-moi de vous déranger ainsi sans prévenir, mais le temps est venu pour moi de me présenter à vous. Je suis Ophoen le brave. J'ai vécu il y a presque mille ans de cela. Dans ma vie, j'ai accompli de grandes choses. Mais j'ai fait en sorte que cela continue après ma mort. Tous les cent ans, à peu près, je viens ici, à Poudlard, pour désigner celui ou celle qui deviendra mon successeur. Et il est venu le temps pour moi d'en choisir un parmis vous.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent. Déjà les élèves se laissèrent emporter par leur imagination.

- Mon héritage est connaissance, puissance et sagesse. Je partagerait avec mon successeur ces trois choses. Vous me verrez probablement peu au cours de cette année, mais je serais là en permanence, je vous observerait, tous, et je choisirait celui qui sera le plus digne de recevoir mon héritage. Mais encore un détail : le vil et le tricheur n'ont pas mon approbation, soyez loyaux et montrez moi vos talents sans faire de zèle ! A bientôt !

Puis le fantôme disparut à nouveau. Une rumeur s'éleva dans toute la salle et se fit de plus en plus forte. Hermione quitta la pièce, très vite suivie de Ginny, Harry et Ron.

- Et bien, dit Ron… Moi qui croyait qu'on aurait droit à une année tranquille !

- C'est sérieux cette histoire de successeur à votre avis ? demanda Ginny.

- Ca m'en a tout l'air, répondit Harry.

- Harry, rassure-moi ! demanda Hermione qui avait décelé une pointe d'excitation dans la voix de Harry. Tu ne vas pas tenter de devenir ce successeur ? On a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire cette année. Tu n'as pris que cinq matières ! Si tu rates un seul de tes ASPICs à cause de ça, s'en est fini de tes ambitions d'Auror !

- De toutes façons, on ne sait même pas comment il va le choisir son successeur. Alors pour l'instant, autant ne pas en tenir compte, répondit Harry avec simplicité. Je vais avant-tout aller chercher le livre de potions de Rogue.

- Harry ! Tu…

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester, Harry montait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre, filant le plus directement possible vers la tenture représentant Barnabas le follet au septième étage. Il passa dans le couloir trois fois en se répétant : "l'endroit ou j'ai caché le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé". Une porte apparut et il se retrouva à nouveau dans cette salle grande comme une cathédrale avec un tel bric-à-brac que l'on pouvait s'y perdre, il s'avança dans les allées créées artificiellement par le dépos d'objets et de meubles et retrouva l'armoire avec le buste qu'il avait décoré de sorte que ce soit reconnaissable. Il l'ouvrit et récupéra le vieil exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ qui avait appartenu à Rogue il y a vingt ans de cela. Il revint aussi vite qu'il pu au sous sol, dans les cachots, devant l'habituelle salle du cours de potions. Hermione et Ron l'y attendaient.

- Bon, soupira Hermione. Après tout, tu es assez grand pour faire tes propres choix !

- Comme tu dit Hermione, dit Harry un peu essoufflé. J'ai pris ma décision, et depuis longtemps. Je redoutais juste le moment de l'appliquer.

La remarque de Harry intrigua Ron et Hermione, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser de question, le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer, comme en début de sixième année, il y avait quatre chaudrons fumant et frémissant qui attendaient dans la salle. Tous les élèves reprirent les mêmes places qu'ils avaient deux ans auparavant, cependant, il y avait deux filles qui ne se dirigèrent pas tout de suite à une place. Harry remarqua alors que cette année, ils serait quatorze et non pas douze. Il y avait Katie Bell, qui du fait de son séjour à Ste Mangouste n'avait pas pu suivre les cours et avait logiquement raté ses examens, et Ankaa serait également avec eux. Elles s'installèrent donc juste derrière Harry et Ernie McMillan.

- Bien ! Bien ! lança le professeur Slughorn. Alors… comme la dernière fois, j'ai préparé quatre potions avant votre arrivée. Alors… qui peut me dire quelle est la potion qui se trouve à la table de monsieur Zabini ? Mlle Granger bien sûr ! Euh… tiens ! Excusez-moi Mlle Granger, mais pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas là seule à lever la main ! Oui mademoiselle Firybird ?

- C'est une potion Tue-loup.

- Parfaitement exact, je suppose que vous en connaissez ses effets ?

- Elle permet à un loup-garou de se contrôler durant sa transformation.

- Très bien ! Alors, et celle-ci, qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Etonnement, même Hermione ne leva pas la main. Pourtant, l'odeur de cette potion était familière à Harry, elle lui rappelait un souvenir désagréable. Il eut alors un éclair de lucidité et leva la main un quart de seconde avant Hermione.

- Ho ho ! On dirait que vous avez de la concurrence cette année Miss Granger ! Alors monsieur Potter, quelle est cette potion ?

- C'est la Poussoss, elle sert à refaire pousser des os perdus ou disparus. C'est très douloureux, alors autant éviter d'en avoir besoin.

- Bien… est-ce que vous y auriez déjà eu recours ?

- Oui, c'était en deuxième année, une maladresse d'un professeur.

Harry se souvenait encore de sa triste mésaventure le jour ou Gilderoy Lockhart avait essayé de soigner son bras cassé et en avait fait disparaître les os.

- Bien, troisième et dernière potion… Oui Miss Granger, cette fois il n'y a que vous !

- C'est de… de l'Halluex. Une potion interdite, qui génère de violentes hallucinations.

- C'est exact ! Aussi vous demanderais-je de ne pas y toucher.

- Bien, quand à la quatrième potion, elle va, comme l'an dernier, servir de récompense à celui ou celle qui réussira le mieux la potion du jour… oui monsieur Potter ?

- Avant que vous commenciez, j'ai quelque chose à dire à toute la classe, vous y compris.

- Bien… dit le professeur Slughorn un peu décontenancé par la gravité qu'exprimait Harry. Que voulez-vous nous dire ?

- En sixième année, j'ai eu des résultats brillants dans ce cours, alors qu'ils avaient été moyens jusque là. Je voulais juste vous dire que ces résultats, je ne les devais ni à un don, ni même au fruit de mon travail, mais du travail de quelqu'un d'autre…

La nouvelle sembla bouleverser le professeur Slughorn.

- Mais enfin Potter, vous vous rendez-compe de ce que vous dites ?

- Oui, professeur, mais laissez-moi finir, dit Harry en sortant son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. Comme vous le savez, il y a deux ans, en début d'année, je n'avais pas d'affaires car je ne pensais pas pouvoir assister au cours, et vous m'avez alors donné un vieu livre pris dans cette armoire. Il se trouve que ce livre avait appartenu au professeur Rogue. Ceci, je n'en ai rien sû jusqu'à la fin de ma sixième année ici, lors des évènements tragiques qui ont eu lieu. Mais pendant un an j'ai profité de conseils sur la préparation des potions, de véritables corrections des inexactitudes que contenait le livre, que contiennent les livres de tout mes camarades. A l'époque, je n'avais pas voulu le dire, de peur de perdre l'estime que vous me portiez. Mais il serait injuste que je sois le seul à en profiter. Aussi, si vous le voulez bien, vous pourriez donner à toute la classe les conseils que contient ce livre, ainsi, nous serions tous sur un pied d'égalité.

Toute la classe le regardait retenant son souffle. Hermione fut la première à esquisser un sourire. Puis, le professeur Slughorn se redonna une contenance et dit :

- Bien ! C'est très noble de votre part d'avouer tout ceci ! Puis-je voir cet exemplaire ?

Il feuilleta rapidement le livre de Rogue, regarda une ou deux pages plus attentivement.

- Oui… effectivement, les conseils que l'on trouve dans ce livres sont très avisés. C'est la marque d'une personne exceptionnellement douée pour les potions. Je n'aurais moi-même jamais pensé que l'échec des élèves pouvait venir de l'inexactitude de leurs manuels.

Il passa sa main libre sur sa grosse moustache.

- Bien ! Soit ! Donc aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une Potion d'accélération. Ouvrez vos livres à la page soixante-treize. Bien… alors…

Il prit une craie et écrivit au tableau les recommandations laissées par Rogue au sujet de la confection de cette potion.

Dans une autre salle du château, une salle qu'on ne connaissait pas encore, le fantôme d'Ophoen observait dans une bassine en pierre qui rappelait un peu une pensine, bien qu'elle fut nettement plus grande, le déroulement du cours de Potions.

- Mmh ! Il est pas mal du tout ce Harry Potter dont tu m'as parlé Albus.

Accroché à un mur de la pièce, il y avait un cadre dans lequel un vieux sorcier aux lunettes en demi-lune cachant des yeux bleus, et à la barbe et la chevelure argentée, souriait avec malice.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Mais il y a dans cette classe d'autres éléments tout aussi dignes de mon attention.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, dit Dumbledore. S'il est vrai que Harry n'a jamais manqué de cœur. Il n'a jamais eu non plus la patience d'aller lui-même au fond des choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est toi qui décide Ophoen, mais je reste persuadé que Harry est un excellent candidat à ta succession. D'autant qu'il semble avoir mûri depuis l'année dernière.

A la fin du cours de potions, Harry interpela Ankaa.

- Hey ! Ankaa ! Tu viens avec nous on va commencer les devoirs de Slughorn tranquillement au soleil.

- Désolée Harry, mais là j'ai cours d'Arithmancie ! Mais on pourra se voir après le repas, avant la défense contre les forces du mal !

- Ok !

- Moi par contre je veux bien venir travailler ça ! lança Katie.

- Ok ! On attends juste…

Harry se retourna vers Ron, il donnait un langoureux baiser à sa "Mione" avant de la laisser filer au cours d'Arithmancie. Ils allèrent donc à trois dans le parc et commencèrent leurs devoirs de potions qui leurs sortirent très vite de l'esprit. Ils parlèrent des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

- En tout cas, tu peux être sûr qu'avec cette histoire de successeur d'Ophoen, Malefoy va vouloir tout faire pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch ! Tout le monde voudra se montrer sous son meilleur jour, et comme il a aucune chance de se montrer plus intelligent qu'Hermione ! dit Ron

- Oui ! Tu as sans doute raison… mais ce ne sera pas le seul à tout faire pour remporter la coupe. Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle aussi vont tout faire pour y arriver.

- Bah ! dit Katie. A Poufsouffle, ils ont pas de joueur de ton niveau, et à Serdaigle, ils ont plus Cho Chang. Je suis sûre que c'est nous qui avons le plus de chances de remporter la coupe !

Harry semblait absent.

- Oh Harry ! A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ron

- Hein ! Ha, je me disais juste que se serait bien pour notre dernière année qu'on emporte la Coupe de Quidditch et la Coupe des quatres maisons.

- Ouais ! D'autant plus que cet année, on a pas Rogue pour nous retirer des points à tout va ! renchérit Ron, les faisant tous rire.

Après le repas. Comme ils en avaient convenu, Harry et Ron, accompagnés par Ginny, allèrent retrouver Ankaa. Ils discutèrent en se baladant dans le parc.

- Alors, lança Ron. Tu vas pas nous dire que c'est par précaution que tu ne nous a pas dit que t'étais une sorcière ? Tu as dû tout de suite reconnaître Harry non ?

- C'est vrai ! Mais je me suis dit que célèbre comme il l'était, il devait en avoir un peu marre de tout ces gens qui poussent des "Ooh !" et des "Ca alors !" en voyant sa cicatrice, j'ai préféré faire comme si de rien n'était !

- Mais donc… poursuivit Ginny. Si je comprends bien, tu étais à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à l'an dernier ?

- C'est ça !

- Et pourquoi tu viens ici cette année ? Ca aurait pas été mieux pour toi de finir tes études à Beauxbâtons ? insista la rouquine.

- Si ! Sans doute ! Mais en fait je suis venue en Grande Bretagne pour rechercher mon père.

- Ton père ?

- Oui, il a dû quitter ma mère avant de savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Comme ma mère m'avait toujours dit que mon père était un homme formidable et très gentil. J'ai eu envie de le retrouver, après la mort de ma mère.

- Oh… je suis désolée dit Ginny d'un ton bien plus doux que celui qu'elle avait pris pour son interrogatoire. Je ne savais pas que… Mais… tu sais qui c'est ?

- Non, répondit Ankaa tristement. Tout ce que j'ai c'est une vieille photo où il est avec ma mère et mon nom.

- Comment ça ton nom ? demanda Harry.

- Ma mère m'a dit que mon nom était un indice qui m'aiderait à retrouver mon père

- Bon ! dit Ron. C'est pas tout, mais ça va bientôt être l'heure de notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal !

- Tiens ! Mais j'y pense ! intervint Harry. Vous êtes sûrs que Lupin pourra nous faire cours ? Hier c'était la pleine lune et…

- Ha oui ! C'est vrai ! Maintenant que tu le dis !

- Quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce professeur ne pourrait pas tenir son cours ? demanda Ankaa.

- C'est que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou, expliqua Harry. Donc il n'a pas beaucoup dû dormir cette nuit !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, lança une voix derrière eux. Je me suis bien rattrapé ce matin, et je suis frais et dispos pour vous !

- Professeur Lupin ! dirent Harry et Ron avec un large sourire. Harry l'embrassa même.

- Oh la ! Du calme Harry ! Tu n'as plus treize ans !

- Vous auriez pu nous dire que vous seriez de nouveau notre professeur cette année ! dit Harry, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- C'est que ça c'est décidé assez tard. Le ministère n'était pas vraiment très enclin à laisser un loup-garou enseigner. Mais comme Bill et moi avons tué Greyback, et avons permis de faire arrêter ou surveiller les autres loups-garous, et qu'en plus ils n'avaient rien eu à me reprocher quand à mon travail il y a cinq ans, McGonagall et Slughorn ont fini par convaincre tout le monde que je ferait un excellent professeur. Bon allez ! Il faut y aller où on va être en retard !

Le premier cours de Lupin se passa très bien. Il commença par leur apprendre le sort du Patronus. Evidemment, Harry, mais aussi Ron, Hermione, Ernie, Neville, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Lavande Brown et les sœurs Patil se montrèrent tous très doués, puisqu'ils réalisèrent tous un patronus corporel. Harry se dit que malgré l'arrêt des séances de l'A.D., plusieurs d'entre eux avaient dû continuer à travailler dans leur coin ce que Harry leur avait enseigné.

- Hé bien… c'est vraiment excellent tout ça ! Moi qui pensait qu'on passerait plusieurs mois là dessus. Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ben… oui je leur ai appris quand on avait monté l'A.D. ! C'est pour ça qu'on l'avait montée d'ailleurs

- Bien… je vois toutefois que du côté des Serpentard, on n'y arrive pas vraiment !

Malefoy émit un grognement féroce à l'attention de Harry.

- Allons Drago ! Ne vous énervez pas ! C'est normal de ne pas y arriver tout de suite ! Harry à mis cinq séances avant d'obtenir un patronus corporel complet ! Vous devez vous rappeler de ce grand cerf argenté qui vous attaqué alors que vous essayiez de déstabiliser Harry en plein match de Quidditch en vous déguisant en détraqueur avec vos amis Crabbe, Goyle et Flint.

Harry et Ron pouffèrent de rire. Drago continua à lancer à Harry un regard féroce. Quand le cours s'acheva, tous les élèves furent dispensés de devoirs à l'exception de Malefoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode et Avery mais aussi de Ankaa qui devaient travailler leur Patronus.

Drago et ses acolytes ne se firent pas prier pour sortir, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle sortirent en discutant vivement de leur cours, qu'ils auraient pu considéré comme excellent s'ils n'avaient pas déjà vu les patronus trois ans plus tôt. Seamus, Dean et Neville sortirent ensuite.

- Harry ! intervint Lupin avant que Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sortent à leur tour. Avant que je ne me ridiculise d'avantage, tu peux me dire ce que tu leur avais enseigné d'autre ?

- Euh… oui ! répondit Harry qui ne pensais pas que Lupin avait été ridicule pendant ces deux heures. On avait vu _Expelliarmus, Impédimenta, Stupéfix,_ Le sortilège du Bouclier, et les Patronus.

- Bien ! Finalement, je ne devrais pas être trop ridicule, mais il faudra quand même que je trouve des choses à vous faire faire pendant que Malefoy et compagnie travailleront les Patronus. Bon ! Allez ! Filez ! On se reverra après le repas si vous voulez ! J'ai encore un cours là !

- D'accord ! A ce soir ! lançèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Au revoir professeur, lança Ankaa timidement en suivant les trois autres.

A l'extérieur de la salle, une foule d'élève de première année s'était amassée. Harry, Ron, Hermione se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor, sans remarquer que Ankaa les suivait, l'air gênée.

- Heu… dites, finit-elle par demander. Est-ce que… enfin… vous avez l'air de bien connaître le professeur Lupin…

- Ankaa ! On t'avais pas vu ! s'étonna Ron.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux au professeur Lupin ?

- R-Rien, je me demandais simplement… quel genre d'homme il était.

Les joues d'Ankaa rosirent légèrement, mais seule Hermione sembla s'en rendre compte.

- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, expliqua Harry.

- Mais… vous aviez dit tout-à-l'heure que c'était un loup-garou ?

- Oui ! Il n'a pas eu de chance, ses parents se sont frottés à Fenrir Greyback, et c'est lui qui en a fait les frais.

- Fenrir Greyback ! s'exclama Ankaa. Ce loup-garou qui travaillait pour Vous-Savez-Qui… C'est pour ça qu'il l'a affronté et tué ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Ron

- C'est vous qui l'avez dit avant le cours, et puis je l'avais lu dans _Le Sorcier Parisien_, la version française de votre _Gazette du Sorcier_. Mais… donc, c'est quelqu'un de gentil ?

- Greyback ? s'étonna Ron.

- Non, elle parle de Lupin, essaie de suivre un peu ! critiqua Hermione avant de se retourner vers Ankaa. Oui, il est très gentil, et très compétent comme professeur. Il sait aussi se servir de sa tête, prendre le temps de réfléchir posément.

- Et il comprends bien ce qu'un adolescent peut ressentir, rajouta Harry.

- Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien le connaître, dit Ankaa en forçant un sourire indifférent.

- En fait, expliqua Harry, c'était un excellent ami de mon père et de mon parrain. Aussi, quand il a été nommé professeur, il y a cinq ans, il m'a aussitôt pris sous son aile. Heureusement, car sans lui, je ne serais plus là pour te parler, et Hermione non plus. C'est lui qui m'a appris le sort du Patronus. Et j'en ai eu vraiment besoin cette année-là.

- Harry, Ron, vous pourriez nous laisser seules ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Ron, toujours aussi finaud.

- Parce que je voudrais avoir une petite discussion avec Ankaa qui ne vous regarde pas !

Harry et Ron laissèrent donc les deux filles entre elles, se demandant bien ce qu'elles pouvaient se raconter.


	7. Le défi de Ginny

A TiOubO et Marine Carter O'Neill : Pour ce qui est du père de Ankaa, j'avais en tête deux possibilités quand à qui il était, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai gardé en tête ces deux possibilités jusqu'au chapitre où on découvre qui c'est avec deux explications différentes quand à son comportement. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur qui pourrait être son père, lancez donc une recherche dans Wikipedia en tapant Ankaa.

Maeva : Merci pour ton comm, voeu exaucé !

Et pour info, on arrive bientôt à la moitié (il y a 16 chapitre en tout)

* * *

**7  
Le défi de Ginny**

Hermione reparut un quart d'heure plus tard dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron eut beau la questionner sur ce qu'elle avait pu raconter à Ankaa, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Harry, un peu soucieux, lui demanda également des comptes sur ce qu'elles s'étaient dit, pensant que ça pouvait le concerner. Devant l'argument de Harry, Hermione céda.

- Bon d'accord, tu as raison, on a parlé de toi. En fait, je lui ai demandé si elle ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus sur tes proches, on a un peu tourné autour du pot toutes les deux, mais elle a fini par comprendre où je voulais en venir.

- Et alors ? demanda Harry, mi-gêné que Hermione se mêle ainsi de sa vie amoureuse, mi-curieux de savoir ce qu'avait pu dire Ankaa.

- Elle a dit que même si elle avait encore des sentiments pour toi, elle a bien vu que c'était sérieux entre Ginny et toi et qu'elle ne tentera donc pas de vous séparer par tous les moyens….

- Ah bon ! dit Harry un peu déçu avant de retourner à ses devoirs.

Ce qu'Hermione ne dit pas à Harry, c'était que malgré tout, Ankaa ne perdait pas espoir, qu'elle se contenterait de se montrer à Harry telle qu'elle était, et que si ça devait faire changer les sentiments de Harry, ce ne serait pas elle qui s'en plaindrait. Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait alors, c'est qu'un événement allait réduire à néant les chances d'Ankaa avec Harry.

Les jours qui suivirent, le temps ne fit que se dégrader, et à la fin de la semaine, les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch se firent sous un orage assez violent. Comme en sixième année, il y avait un nombre très conséquent de postulants. Là encore, Harry se doutait que sa victoire toute récente sur Voldemort ne devait pas y être pour rien. Comme la dernière fois, il y avait bon nombre de première année qui savaient à peine tenir sur un balai. Il y avait également des élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, des filles essentiellement, qui comme la dernière fois quittèrent le terrain en gloussant.

- Bien, lança Harry aussi fort qu'il pu afin de se faire entendre par dessus le martèlement de la pluie. Après ce premier épurage, on va pouvoir faire passer les tests poste à poste. Cette année j'ai décidé de nommer également plusieurs remplaçants, donc vous aurez plus de chances d'être sélectionnés.

- C'est heureux, murmura Dennis Crivey à son frère, parce que si ils se remettent à tomber l'un après l'autre comme il y a deux ans…

- Je tiens à préciser qu'ayant vu nombre d'entre vous jouer lors des selections l'an dernier, je tiendrais non seulement compte de vos capacités, mais aussi de vos progrès ! Bon ! tous les postulants pour un poste de poursuiveur, mettez vous par groupe de trois, vous allez jouer contre les titulaires précédents !

L'idée de Harry d'opposer les prétendants aux anciens titulaires ne fut pas mauvaise. Elle permit de repérer immédiatement ceux qui ne savaient pas conserver un Souaffle, mais révéla également le talent de Jimmy Lowell, un élève de troisième année. Ainsi que celui de Colin Crivey, qui avait fait de grands progrès. Quand il eut limité une nouvelle fois sa liste à six élèves, il leur demanda de continuer à jouer pendant qu'il ferait passer les tests des batteurs. Pour ce faire, il entoura tous les poursuiveurs d'une variante du sortilège du bouclier en leur demandant de jouer sans se soucier des cognards, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'alors.

Peakes et Coote s'étaient bien améliorés et se rapprochaient maintenant bien du niveau qu'avaient Fred et George. Jack Sloper quand à lui, qui avait joué en remplacement des jumeaux lorsque ceux-ci avaient été interdits de Quidditch par Ombrage, avait également fortement progressé, il s'était visiblement basé sur la mobilité et fut celui qui réussit le mieux dans ce que voulait voir Harry, c'est-à-dire la capacité à protéger les joueurs de son équipe, même s'il visait moins juste que les deux autres.

Puis, vint le tour des gardiens. Harry savait que Ron stressait toujours à l'idée de mal jouer. Mais il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait être excellent, et il comptait cette fois-ci ne pas le favoriser. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait fait passer les gardiens en premier, pour que Ron soit plus détendu, mais il avait justement choisit de sélectionner les gardiens à ce moment, en ayant bien fait comprendre que ses critères de sélections étaient devenus plus sévères, afin de faire monter la pression. Et comme il s'en doutait, Ron commençait à baliser. Son visage avait perdu de ses couleurs, même s'il n'était pas aussi pâle que lors des dernières sélections. Quand son tour arriva, Harry pensait qu'il n'allait pas tenir le choc. Mais soudain une voix s'éleva.

- Vas-y Ron ! Montre leur de quel bois tu te chauffe !

Hermione venait d'hurler sans complexe son soutien à Ron, ce qui le galvanisa, il fut irréprochable. Il avait encore progressé par rapport au match où il croyait avoir bu du Felix Felicis, qui était jusque là sa meilleure prestation. Mais il fallait lui choisir un remplaçant, au cas où. Il s'avéra que peu étaient suffisemment doués pour pouvoir tenir le poste de gardien de façon à laisser les autres joueurs sereins. Mais Harry fut agréablement surpris par la prestation de Dennis Crivey. La dernière fois, il avait postulé pour être poursuiveur, aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à le voir réussir si bien au poste de gardien. Il manquait certes encore un peu de muscle pour bloquer les tirs les plus puissants, mais il était suffisemment rapide et agile pour se mettre toujours sur la trajectoire de la balle.

Enfin, il fit sortir du terrain tous les joueurs, rangea le Souaffle avec les deux Cognards et libéra le vif d'or.

- Bien ! Nous allons maintenant faire passer le test pour le poste d'attrapeur !

- QUOI ! S'étonnèrent presque tous les joueurs, anciens, nouveaux, ou même recalés.

- Ben quoi ?

- Mais Harry, commença Ginny. Ce poste c'est le tien. On ne trouvera pas meilleur que toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sait ? demanda Harry, le sourire au lèvres. Je suis devenu plutôt grand pour un attrapeur. Qui sait si un des petits ne pourrait pas se montrer meilleur que moi ?

- Mais… protesta Katie. Tu es le CAPITAINE !

- Bon écoutez. Je vous ai dit que je voulais des remplaçants. Même si personne ne se montre meilleur que moi. J'aimerais si possible dégoter quelqu'un d'aussi adroit que Ginny, parce que c'est aussi une poursuiveuse hors pair, et à choisir, je préfèrerait qu'elle reste à ce poste si d'aventure je devais ne pas pouvoir jouer un match.

Ces paroles rassurèrent un peu l'assistance.

- Bon ! Voici comment on va faire.

Il regarda, il n'y avait que trois personnes qui s'étaient avancées, parmis les recalés pour les postes de batteur ou de poursuiveurs.

- Comme nous ne sommes pas trop nombreux, On va tous y aller en même temps. Ginny, tu viens aussi ! Une fois en l'air, chacun pour soi, et pas de favoritisme. On fera trois essais, pas plus. Si l'un de vous trois arrive à se saisir du vif d'or ne serait-ce qu'une fois, plutôt que moi ou Ginny, il sera sélectionné. Si au bout des trois tentatives, il n'y a que moi et Ginny à avoir attrapé le Vif d'or, je choisirais celui qui nous aura posé le plus de problèmes. Allez ! Tous en vol !

Avec l'orage qui redoublait d'intensité, il n'était vraiment pas facile d'apercevoir quelque chose, alors le Vif d'or, n'en parlons pas. Pourtant, après une dizaines de minutes où les cinq joueurs volaient en cercle sur leur balai, Harry repéra une lueur dorée et fila droit vers elle, un véritable combat aérien s'engagea. Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut Ginny qui lui posa le plus de problèmes. Et le vif d'or finit par s'échapper et disparaître à nouveau de leur vue.

- T'es plutôt douée, lança-t-il à la plus jeune des Weasley. Tu crois que tu peux me battre ?

Ginny compris alors où voulait vraiment en venir Harry. Il aimait avoir de bons éléments dans son équipe, mais il était encore plus stimulé par la perspective d'affronter d'excellents attrapeurs. Il avait dû penser à un moyen d'affronter Ginny à ce poste depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait remplacée.

- Ok, Potter ! répondit-elle, la flamme du défi s'allumant dans ses yeux. Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière !

Ils se séparèrent, les autres, apparement, n'avaient toujours pas aperçu le Vif d'or, ils tournèrent encore deux ou trois minutes, puis Ginny entama une course effreinée vers une des tourelles qui séparaient les gradins. Harry fila à sa suite. Elle n'était pas facile à rattraper la bougresse, malgré son vieu Brossdur. Mais soudain Ginny tira sur son balai et partit en sens inverse Harry parcouru une dizaine de mètres avant de se retourner. Ginny filait déjà vers les buts opposés, Harry vit alors la minuscule boule de lumière scintiller au pied d'un des trois poteaux de buts. Il fila à son tour, et très vite, les trois autres se jetèrent dans la course. En les sentant arriver, le Vif d'or, qui stagnait probablement depuis un moment, reprit sa course. Dans la mêlée, deux des postulants se heurtèrent, mais l'un d'eux réussi à rester dans la course. Harry, Ginny, et le dernier postulant étaient au coude à coude. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry remarqua que le postulant en question avait un Nimbus 2000. Ce qui n'était pas rien comme balai, il le savait pour en avoir lui même eu un avant d'avoir son Eclair de Feu. Mais il semblait ne pas le manier très bien et comptait surtout sur sa vitesse. Certes, c'était le point le plus important, mais la vitesse sans réflexes n'était rien, et ce jeune garçon en fit vite les frais lorsque le Vif d'or bifurqua brusquement, il fut le seul à ne pas réussir à le suivre.

Ginny par contre était très embêtante. Etait-ce parce qu'elle le connaissait bien, quoi qu'il en soit, elle parvenait à rester entre lui et le Vif d'Or quoi qu'il tente pour la dépasser. Mais très vite, elle ne fut plus le seul problème. Le dernier des postulants qui leur courait encore après se retrouvait Dieu sait comment à leur niveau et la lutte reprit à trois cette fois. Le Vif d'or semblait se jouer d'eux. Si Harry n'avait pas été entravé par les deux autres, il l'aurait déjà attrapé. Mais quoi qu'il tente, ni Ginny, ni ce petit gamin qui devait à peine être en deuxième année ne voulaient lâcher le morceau.

Mais Harry bénéficiait quand même de son expérience, et il décida de s'intéresser plutôt à la course du vif d'or pour deviner la prochaine bifurcation. Il y réussi et se retrouva idéalement placé. Ginny revint sur lui assez vite, mais cette fois les rôles étaient inversés, et Harry se montra aussi efficace qu'elle pour empêcher l'autre de bien se positionner. Le deuxième année semblait ne pas avoir réussit à les suivre. Harry et Ginny étaient à nouveau au coude à coude.

A cet instant, Harry se sentit libre comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Malgré la pluie qui leur fouettait le visage, et leur glaçait les os, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à poursuivre cette petite balle dorée. Une nouvelle bifurcation, Harry s'était légèrement déconcentré et Ginny reprit le dessus. Harry tenta une feinte, une deuxième, Ginny ne se laissa pas avoir, elle s'approchait du vif d'or, bientôt ses doigts allaient se refermer dessus, mais Harry fit une double feinte qui la surpris et vint lui taper la main pour l'empêcher de l'emporter. Furieuse, elle se démena pour garder l'avantage, mais Harry ne lâchait plus un pouce de terrain. Le vif d'or bifurquait sans cesse, il se mit ensuite à décrire une courbe ample pour plonger vers le sol, il partit en rase-mottes, les deux attrapeurs étaient toujours derrière-lui, exactement au même niveau, presque collés l'un à l'autre. Ils tendirent chacun une main, pour se saisir de la bille ailée. Mais soudain, juste après un virage, le deuxième année surgit en travers de leur course, les forçant à s'écarter, ils allaient reprendre la course quand ils réalisèrent.

- Bien ! Je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de faire d'autre tentatives ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Brian, Brian Kleifort ! dit le petit garçon en tendant son poing reserré d'où dépassait une paire d'ailes qui battaient vainement pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise.

- Et bien Brian, je crois que tu es officiellement notre attrapeur remplaçant !

Il fit face à toute l'assemblée.

- Bien ! Maintenant j'aimerais préciser que si tout ceux qui ont été retenus sont bien des remplaçants potentiels, je me contenterai de choisir cinq poursuiveurs, deux gardiens, trois batteurs et le jeune Brian qui devront assister à tous les entraînements, ce seront en quelques sorte les remplaçant officels. Pour Brian, c'est facile de choisir, pour les autres, je vous demanderais de comprendre que je doive un peu réfléchir à tête reposée pour mieux vous sélectionner.

Il n'y eut de toutes façons aucune protestation. Harry avait effectué son job de Capitaine à la perfection. Et même ceux qui avaient été recalés retournèrent à la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres. Cette année, Gryffondor avait une équipe du tonerre, et personne ne voyait qui serait capables de les battre.

Les spectateurs qui étaient venus assister aux sélections, c'est à dire quelques Gryffondor amis de Harry et Ron, mais surtout des espions de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard quittèrent les gradins avec la plupart des recalés. Les joueurs sélectionnés eux se réunirent aux vestiaires à la demande de Harry.

- Bien ! commença Harry. Je suis très content de vous tous. Mais il est hors de question de vous reposer sur vos lauriers. On commence l'entrainement vendredi prochain, à dix-sept heures pour ceux qui peuvent, à dix-huit heures pour les autres. J'ai déjà réservé le stade. Je vais sans doute ressembler à Dubois en disant ça mais… j'ai pensé cet été à quelques stratégies qui pourraient nous être très utiles pour surprendre l'adversaire. Il faudra donc bien nous y entraîner pour qu'elles soient au point pour le match contre Serpentard. Inutile de vous dire que j'ai pris l'habitude de brandir la coupe et que je ne veux pas que ça change pour ma dernière année ici. Pour Gryffondor, hip hip hip !

- Hourra ! répondirent les autres tous en choeur.

Ils se mirent tous en route pour le château, enfin presque tous.

- Harry !

- Ginny ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Si Kleifort n'était pas intervenu, qui crois-tu qui l'aurait emporté. Dit la rouquine d'une voix provocatrice.

- Moi, évidemment ! Répondit Harry un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Ca dépends… j'm'en voudrais de te prendre ton argent !

- De l'argent, çe n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus motivant. Si on décidait de mettre chacun en jeu ce que nous avons de plus cher, au sens affectif du terme.

- Ce que j'ai de plus cher ! s'exclama Harry, réfléchissant pour ne pas tomber dans la banalité du "c'est toi" même si cela était probablement le cas. Sans doute l'album de photos de mes parents. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'eux.

- Tu joues l'jeu. Ce que j'ai de plus précieux se trouve dans ma chambre, je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est… mais c'est un peu dans le même genre que ton album de photos. Ca n'a pas une grande valeur marchande, mais ça a pour moi une énorme valeur sentimentale.

- D'accord ! Je relève le défi !

Il reprirent tous deux leurs balais et ressortirent par la porte donnant sur le terrain. En emportant le coffret contenant les quatres balles. Harry lâcha le Vif d'or et regarda Ginny.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je gagne ?

- C'est à moi de te demander ça Potter !

C'était très étrange d'entendre Ginny l'appeler par son nom de famille, mais en même temps, ça le stimulait encore plus pour se donner à fond.

Ils s'envolèrent dans un ciel qui s'était apaisé du temps qu'ils étaient dans les vestiares. Il pleuvait encore, mais le gros de l'orage était passé et il faisait déjà plus clair. Il volèrent en cercle, en prenant bien soin de rester toujours à l'opposé l'un de lautre par rapport au centre du terrain. Soudain Harry fila vers un point, loin devant lui, de son côté, mais au bout du terrain alors qu'il était vers le milieu. Ginny s'élança pour se placer devant lui sur sa trajectoire, mais quand elle fut assez proche, Harry fit demi-tour. Ginny pesta, elle était tombée dans un piège, et le pire, c'est qu'avant cela le Vif d'or était plus près d'elle que de Harry. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait pour rattraper Harry, mais n'y parvint pas. Cependant le Vif d'or ne se laissa pas faire et une véritable course poursuite s'engagea. Le vif d'or semblait plus rapide et tournait plus souvent que lors des essais. Ginny, avec son Brossdur, avait du mal à suivre Harry, qui profitait des pointes de vitesse de son Eclair de Feu. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et observa les mouvements du Vif d'or pour anticiper sa trajectoire, chose que Harry, trop près derrière la petite bille dorée, ne pouvait faire. Elle finit par réusir à lire la trajectoire et se retrouva mieux placée que Harry qui pesta et redoubla d'effort pour la dépasser à nouveau, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Harry retenta sa double feinte, mais cette fois ça ne prit pas.

La pluie avait maintenant cessé, et seul le vent venait fouetter leur visage. Les longs cheveux roux de Ginny, étaient tendus derrière elle par la vitesse et lui donnait l'allure d'une véritable comète. Qui plus est, ils gênaient Harry dans l'observation des mouvements du vif d'or. Il devait absolument reprendre l'avantage s'il ne voulait pas devoir donner son album de photos. Suite à une habile manœuvre en vrille, pour passer le mur que representait la jeune Weasley, il s'élança dans une accélération brusque, tendit son bras. Ginny, prête à tout donner pour l'emporter bondit de son balai. Leurs mains se refermèrent sur le Vif d'or. Harry voyant ce qu'avait fait Ginny serra son balai aussi fort qu'il pu avec les jambes et effectua une rotation autour du manche pour attraper Ginny par la taille avec son bras libre. Il avait suffisemment d'élan pour revenir dans une position plus confortable sur son balai et il se posa.

- Ginny mais t'es complètement folle ! T'aurais pu te tuer !

- Je savais que tu me rattraperais, répondit la jeune fille haletante. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on décide pour le pari ?

Harry regarda leurs mains. On aurait pu croire qu'ils se tenaient simplement la main si deux ailes dorées ne battaient pas frénétiquement des deux côtés.

- Ca ressemble à un match nul dit Harry.

- Si on considère qu'on a tous les deux gagné. Ca veut dire qu'on en reste là. Si on considère qu'on a tous les deux perdu, ça veut dire que chacun doit donner à l'autre ce qu'il lui avait promis.

- Pour moi qui suis attrapeur depuis huit ans, faire match nul contre toi, c'est un peu comme avoir perdu.

- Et moi qui avait compté que tu lâcherait le vif d'or pour me rattraper, je t'ai sous-estimé, tu as su faire les deux, donc j'ai aussi perdu.

- Bien, alors je te propose qu'on aille au dortoir et qu'on procède à l'échange de nos bien les plus précieux.

Ils retournèrent au château et filèrent tout droit vers la tour de Gryffondor. Juste avant d'arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ginny s'arrêta.

- Heu Harry…

- Oui ?

- Ca pourrait être un peu gânant de s'échanger ça dans la salle commune, devant tout le monde, alors… on pourrait utiliser la salle sur demande, on sera tranquille.

Harry eut un sourire, Ginny était toute rouge. Il ne savait ce qu'elle comptait lui offrir pour que ça la mette dans un tel état de gêne, elle qui tenait pourtant beaucoup de Fred et George sur le plan de l'impudeur.

- Oui, répondit-il. Bonne idée.

Il donnèrent le mot de passe et filèrent vers leur dortoirs respectifs. Harry chercha tout au fond de sa malle l'album que Hagrid lui avait offert lors de sa première année à Poudlard, et qui contenait des photos de ses parents. Quand il l'eut retrouvé, il tourna les pages, un regard mélancolique posés sur ses parents souriants, sur un jeune Sirius Black plein d'insouciance, et aussi sur une vieille photo que lui avait laissé Alastor Maugrey, montrant l'Ordre du Phénix, il y a vingt ans de cela. Tant de vies avaient été fauchées ou brisées, les deux frères de Molly Weasley, Fabian et Gideon Prewett qui avaient combattu vaillament les Mangemorts jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, les parents de Neville qui resteraient probablement toute leur vie dans la salle Janus Thickey de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour avoir été torturé par des Mangemorts qui avaient utilisés le sortilège Doloris sur eux, Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus brillant du vingtième siècle, qui avait été tué il y avait à peine plus d'un an par Severus Rogue en qui il avait pourtant confiance.

Il referma l'album photo brusquement, avant qu'une larme ne vienne couler sur sa joue, inspira profondément, puis se releva et redescendit les escaliers en colimaçon. Ginny n'était pas dans la salle commune. Peut-être était-elle encore dans sa chambre, peut-être l'attendait-elle déjà devant la salle sur demande. Harry s'y rendit donc et constata que cette seconde hypothèse était la bonne. Elle passait la tête par l'entrebaillement d'une porte, guettant à la fois sa venue et le fait que personne d'autre ne passe. Il la rejoignit, et aussitôt qu'il fut entré, Ginny referma la porte qui disparut, redevenant un morceau de mur.

Harry fut surpris de l'aspect qu'avait pris la salle sur demande, il l'avait connu seulement sous deux aspects : la salle où se tenait les réunions de l'A.D. et l'espèce d'immense hall rempli de centaines de meubles et objets que les gens avaient caché, et qui pour la plupart ne serait sans doute jamais récupérés. Cette fois c'était une pièce de taille moyenne, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un feu de cheminée ronflait à la droite de Harry, des poufs, canapés et coussins étaient éparpillés un peu partout, il y avait aussi une petite table ou deux couverts étaient préparés, avec apparemment un plat sous cloche qui n'attendait qu'eux.

- Cette pièce est… commença Harry.

- Euh… oui, elle à l'air spéciale, mais je me demande si elle n'avait pas déjà été prévue lors de la création de la salle sur demande, expliqua Ginny à toute vitesse. J'ai juste demandé une pièce où on pourrait être tranquilles tous les deux et voilà ce que j'ai eu.

- D'accord… euh… hésita Harry tellement gêné par l'atmosphère de cette pièce qu'il en avait oublié pourquoi ils étaient là.

- On pourrait peut-être, continua Ginny… s'échanger nos biens les plus précieux ?

- Oui ! Bonne idée, dit Harry. Euh… tiens, voilà, prends-en soin.

Harry lui tendit l'album photo. Elle approcha ses main, hésita un instant, puis le prit. Caressant la couverture elle dit :

- Je te le jure !

Elle prit l'objet qu'elle tenait à la main, apparemment c'était tout aussi volumineux que son album, Elle defit le foulard qui l'entourait et tendit à Harry…

- Moi le magicien de Gilderoy Lockhart !

Les joues de Ginny rosirent légèrement.

-Euh… je sais que ce livre n'est pas donnée… m'enfin, ça t'étonne si je te dis que ça me déçoit de ta part ?

- Idiot, c'est pas le livre en lui même qui est important ! Tu ne te rappelles-pas ?

- De quoi devrais-je me rappeler ?

- C'est la première chose que tu m'ait jamais donné. C'était il y a sept ans chez Fleury et Bott.

Harry essaya de se souvenir. Il se rappela que ce jour-là ils étaient allés faire leurs achats le jour où Lockhart dédicaçait des livres, que la librairie était pleine de monde et que Mr Weasley s'était battu avec Lucius Malefoy.

- Quand il t'as vu, Lockhart t'avais forcé à poser pour la Gazette et il t'avais offert tous les livres de sa collection. Et ensuite tu es venu vers moi et tu me les as donnés. Celui-là était au bas de la pile, je l'ai donc conservé précieusement comme la première chose que tu m'aies offerte.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il trouvait ça si touchant, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Laissant la chaleur des lèvres et de la langue de Ginny venir réchauffer tout son corps encore gelé par la pluie. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent enlacés comme ça, ce qui était sûr, c'est que quand ils avaient commencé, le ciel était encore clair, et que quand ils finirent, la nuit tombait déjà.

- Mmh ! ronronna Ginny. Puisqu'on est là, et qu'un repas semble nous attendre, pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

- Bonne idée.

Ils s'installèrent à table et levèrent la cloche qui cachait un plateau d'huîtres. La bouteille sur la table n'était pas un simple vin comme il aurait pu le croire, mais du champagne.

- C'est… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

- Ce sont des huîtres, répondit Harry comme si ça coulait de source.

- Et ça se mange ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai jamais mangé, mais c'est un plat que les moldus apprécient beaucoup, surtout lors des repas de fête.

Quand il y regarda une deuxième fois, le plateau d'huîtres et le champagne n'était pas la seule chose qui faisait "moldu" dans la pièce, la décoration, sobre et unie, mais néanmoins très agréable, l'absence de tableaux ou d'affiches magiques bien qu'il y ait quelques tableaux d'artistes moldus, des Van Gogh, apparemment.

Bref, ils se lancèrent à gouter les huîtres. Harry fut décontenancé par la texture de la chose, mais au goût, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Après les huîtres vint un plat de viande en sauce accompagné d'un riz cuisiné au gingembre. Et en guise de dessert, ils eurent droit à une boite de chocolats dont la plupart étaient délicatement alcoolisés. Toutes ces choses n'avaient rien de magique. C'était clairement une personne élevée par des moldus qui avait imaginé cette pièce. Ce qui rajoutait au mystère du fonctionnement de la salle sur demande. Mais Harry voyait un autre fil conducteur entre tous ces mets : ils étaient tous réputés pour être aphrodisiaques.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'ils se levèrent de table et qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Harry sentit une chaleur différente de leurs baisers habituels, une véritable fièvre, un désir brûlant s'empara de lui. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient parvenus devant une porte sur le mur de droite. Quand ils la passèrent, Harry ne fut plus vraiment surpris de trouver une chambre à coucher, avec un grand lit aux draps de soie.

- C'est… hésita Ginny.

- Assez explicite, termina Harry. Si tu ne veux pas…

- Au contraire, dit Ginny les yeux brûlants de désir, j'en ai très envie. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en ai jamais eu autant envie qu'en cet instant.

- Harry savait bien pourquoi, lui, c'était dû à leur repas. Mais son désir propre, associé aux effets des alcools absorbés au cours du repas lui embrumait l'esprit. Il embrassa Ginny à nouveau, avec tant de fougue qu'ils tournoyèrent et s'abattirent sur le lit. Leur étreinte se fit plus tendre, les lèvres de Harry se mirent à chercher le cou de Ginny. Elle lui fit ôter sa robe et sa chemise et parcouru son torse musclé de petits baisers. Elle retira elle-même sa robe. Harry déboutonna lentement son chemisier. Puis fit vagabonder ses mains sur le ventre plat et les petits seins fermes de sa belle. Ils passèrent sous les couvertures. Harry remarqua que sur la table de nuit se trouvaient des préservatifs. Il se doutaient que les sorciers ne devaient pas en utiliser, mais lui ne savait pas comment se protéger autrement. Ginny fut un peu surprise de le voir mettre ce morceau de caoutchouc à cet endroit, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait.

Ils se laissèrent entraîner par la volupté. Enivrés par les effets de leur repas et par leur propre désir. Ils découvrirent des sensations nouvelles, à la fois violentes et agréables. En cet instant, leurs deux corps ne formaient plus qu'un, leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs deux esprits s'emmêlaient comme les doigts de leurs mains au moment où Ginny se raidit de plaisir. Harry sentait monter en lui la chaleur, puis, une explosion. Il se raidit à son tour, puis retomba sur le corps nu et gracieux de celle qu'il aimait. Epuisés mais heureux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	8. Rendezvous secrets

Voilà le chapitre de mi-parcours !

TiOubO, Marine Carter O'Neill, merci encore pour vos reviews ! Pour ce qui est d'Ankaa, c'est vrai qu'au début, j'avais l'ntention de créer un triangle amoureux entre elle, Ginny et Harry (qui aurait même pu finir en ménage à trois). Mais quand j'en suis arrivé à raconter les évènements de l'année scolaire, j'ai laissé tomber cette idée pour en développer d'autres qui se goupillent mieux par la suite.

* * *

**8  
Rendez-vous secrets dans la salle sur demande**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Harry sentit un poids sur lui, qui ankylosait tout son flanc droit. Quelque chose lui chatouillait les narines, en ouvrant les yeux, il vit son amante blottie contre lui, les premiers rayons du soleil venaient embraser ses cheveux qui s'étalaient sur la poitrine de l'attrapeur. Elle avait la tête sur son épaule, et une mèche de cheveux venait titiller le nez de Harry. Il l'écarta pour éviter d'éternuer, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Mais apparemment, c'était déjà fait, une main fine et gracile remonta sur le torse du jeune homme pour l'étreindre plus fort, la jeune fille releva la tête en ronronnant.

- Bonjour vous, dit-elle.

- Bonjour mon cœur, lui répondit Harry avant de lui donner un baiser, sa main descendant dans le creux des reins de la jeune fille.

- Mmh, ta peau est si douce ! dit-il tout en caressant les taches de rousseur qui constellaient son visage de sa main gauche.

- La tienne n'a pas grand chose à lui envier, sauf qu'elle est toute… bosselée. En disant ça elle passait doucement un index sur le biceps gauche de Harry, mais il comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à ses muscles mais à ces cicatrices. C'est pour me sauver que tu as eu celle-ci.

- Oui ! Et je suis fier et heureux de l'avoir.

- Ca a du être douloureux quand le basilic t'a mordu.

- Toutes les blessures le sont… mais dans le feu de l'action, tu ne penses pas vraiment à quantifier ta douleur. Ce qui compte, c'est de s'en sortir.

Ginny fit descendre son index le long du bras gauche et alla prendre la main du jeune homme pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Celle-ci a du être des plus pénibles. Mais il y en a d'autres.

Ginny replia sa jambe droite, caressant du pied la jambe gauche du garçon, là où l'acromentule l'avait mordue lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle passa la main sur son front et embrassa son épaule droite où se trouvait une tache claire en relief sur sa peau encore bronzée des vacances.

- Toutes ces cicatrices, bien sûr, on te connaît pour la première d'entre elle, mais pour moi, ce sont toutes les autres qui te rendent unique.

Harry souleva alors le tronc de la jeune fille et passa la main sur son flanc droit.

- Toi aussi, tu as la tienne. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur quand Voldemort t'a atteint.

- J'aurais donné bien plus pour te permettre de le battre.

- Sans doute, mais je ne l'aurais pas supporté si ça avait dû t'être fatal.

Ils étreignit la jeune fille de toutes ses forces, elle même lui rendit son étreinte en appuyant la tête du garçon contre sa poitrine.

- Mais nous nous en sommes sortis, tous les deux, c'est ça le plus important.

Il releva la tête et ils échangèrent un autre baiser. Ils étaient sur le point d'aller plus loin quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans les couloirs. Harry se jeta sur sa montre.

- Sept heures et quart ! Zut ! On a pas le temps de…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques seconde et lui sourit.

- Tant pis, se sera pour une autre fois. On a tout le temps qu'on veut maintenant.

Sur ces mots elle se défit de l'étreinte du jeune homme et se leva, cherchant dans la pièce ses vêtements. Harry la contemplait dans la lumière vive du soleil, elle était absolument magnifique.

- Hey ! Au lieu d'te rincer l'œil tu ferais bien d'te dépêcher ! lui cria-t-elle en lui lançant son caleçon.

Une fois habillés, ils sortirent prudemment de la salle sur demande, s'assurant de ne pas être vus, et descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle.

- Ah ! Où est-ce que vous étiez tous les deux ? s'exclama Ron.

- Crois-moi Ron, dit Ginny un sourire radieux de béatitude. Tu ne veux PAS le savoir.

- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione. Alors… ça y est !

Ginny acquiesça.

- Hey ! s'insurgea Harry ! En quoi ça te regarde ! Et d'ailleurs… cette salle dans laquelle on était…

Hermione détourna les yeux, ses joues avaient rougies d'un coup.

- Ouais d'accord ! dit Harry sur un ton de reproche amusé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Ron, le courrier est arrivé ! Tiens Harry !

Harry ne reconnu pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, il ouvrit donc la lettre.

_Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ?_

_Moi ça va plutôt bien. J'ai appris hier une nouvelle qui je crois pourrait t'intéresser. Le sélectionneur de notre équipe a décidé d'assister aux rencontres de Poudlard cette année. Il pense à remanier complètement l'équipe. J'ai entendu dire que tu ambitionnait de devenir Auror, mais pense également à ça, n'aimerais-tu pas faire carrière dans le Quidditch ? Tu es tellement doué !_

_Allez, j'te laisse on a un entraînement tôt demain matin, à bientôt peut-être._

_Olivier Dubois_

- Wouah ! Un sélectionneur aux matchs de Poudlard ! s'exclama Ron.

- Tu vas pas te remettre à flipper Ron ? s'inquiéta Harry

- Y aurait de quoi ! Un sélectionneur !

- Dis-moi Ron, tu voulais pas devenir Auror ? demanda Hermione.

- Si c'est vrai… et toi Harry, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- J'en dit que ça ne change rien. Je me poserais la question si effectivement on cherche à me recruter. Je veux toujours devenir Auror, et je tiens à remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Je me donnerais à fond, sans penser à qui peut être ou ne pas être dans le stade, et franchement, tu devrais faire comme moi.

- Harry a raison Ron, pousuivit Ginny. Si tu cherches à épater la galerie, tu vas te planter. Pense seulement à faire ton bouleau et empêcher le Souaffle de rentrer dans les buts.

- Ouais ! Dis comme ça, c'est beaucoup plus rassurant !

De la journée, on ne remit pas le sujet du Quidditch sur le tapis. Mais lorsque Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir après avoir fait leur devoirs aidés par Hermione, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de revenir au sujet qui l'avait tarabusté toute la journée.

- Alors, Ron… tu m'as bien caché que toi et Hermione vous…

- Quoi ? Moi et Hermione on quoi ?

- Vous avez… tu sais…fait l'amour !

- Hein ! Qui t'as dit ça ! Comment as-tu pu le savoir ! On n'en a jamais rien dit à personne !

- Calme-toi mon grand ! J'te reproches rien. J'ai juste deviné.

- Comment t'as fait pour savoir… c'est… est-ce que c'est notre comportement ?

- Non ! Honnêtement, je ne me serais douté de rien, si hier je ne m'étais pas retrouvé avec Ginny dans la salle que Hermione avait visiblement préparée pour vous deux.

- Quoi ! Mais comment elle a fait pour trouver cette salle ? C'était une version très spéciale de la salle sur demande et…

- Calme-toi ! Je suppose que Hermione lui aura dit un truc du genre : "si t'as besoin d'intimité avec Harry, va devant la salle sur demande et pense à un endroit pour être tranquille avec ton amoureux"

- Mais alors ce matin quand vous êtes arrivés dans la grande salle, vous sortiez de…

- Oui !

- T'as de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami ! dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Mais… ça ne me dit pas comment tu as fait pour comprendre que moi et Hermione on…

- Ah ! C'était assez évident, tout ce qu'il y avait dans le salon et la chambre, c'étaient des trucs de moldus. Parmis les personnes qui connaissent la salle sur demande, seule Hermione pouvait créer cette suite. Alors, quand est-ce que… enfin, depuis quand vous…

- La première fois, c'était la nuit avant le dernier combat contre Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, protégées par un assurdiato spécial Hermione, les deux filles avaient apparemment la même discussion.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

Dans le dortoir des garçons

- Mais, vous saviez que j'étais juste à côté, j'aurais pu me réveiller, dit Harry.

- En fait non, Hermione t'avais fait prendre une potion de sommeil, et on avait utilisé l'assurdiato, enfin… une version qu'elle avait elle-même modifié, pour que tu ne nous entende pas.

Dans la salle commune

- Et bien… tu devais en avoir vraiment envie ! dit Ginny.

- Tu sais… c'était juste avant la bataille, et on ne savait pas si on allait s'en sortir vivants. J'étais dans un tel état, les choses se sont passées naturellement.

Dortoir

- Mouais ! Bon quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content pour vous. Si c'était ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi merveilleux que ça l'a été pour moi et Ginny, vous avez dû passer la meilleure nuit de votre vie ce soir-là !

- C'était vrai… jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici, et que Hermione ait l'idée d'utiliser la salle sur demande.

Salle commune

- Mais… vous avez attendus tout ce temps pour… enfin… je veux dire… moi ça me manque déjà, je voudrais pouvoir recommencer le plus tôt possible, dit Ginny.

- En fait… on l'a encore fait une fois ou deux… expliqua Hermione

Dortoir

- Mais… ce n'était pas aussi bien que la première fois ? demanda Harry

- Oh si c'était même mieux ! se défendit Ron

Salle commune

- Mais… tu disais que jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à Poudlard, tu n'avais pas connu de meilleure nuit, reprit Ginny.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'on avait fait ça de nuit ? répondit Hermione

Dans le dortoir, la bouche de Harry s'ouvrit toute seule, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dans la salle commune, Hermione explosa de rire.

Ron et Hermione expliquèrent respectivement à Harry et Ginny qu'ils avaient fait ça dans les douches de l'hôtel, ce qui choqua passablement Harry, dire qu'il avait faillit les découvrir sur le fait et qu'il ne s'était douté de rien. Ils avaient également profité d'une séance de plongée sous-marine pour s'isoler et faire ça dans l'eau, selon Hermione ça avait été vraiment "magique".

Finalement, une fois le sujet épuisé, les filles rejoignirent les garçons. La discussion semblait avoir attisé le désir de Ginny qui se fit plus caline qu'à l'accoutumée, ils redescendirent dans la salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il ne cessait de repenser à la nuit qu'il venait d'avoir et voulait retourner dans la salle sur demande pour partager une autre nuit de volupté avec la jolie rouquine.

Arriva l'heure du repas, tous les Gryffondor quittèrent la salle commune pour descendre dans la grande salle, mais quatre d'entre eux ne suivirent pas le flot d'élèves.

- Dites, lança Ron. On peut savoir où vous allez tous les deux ?

Harry et Ginny s'arrêtèrent.

- Et bien… on allait à la salle sur demande.

- Ah non ! protesta Hermione. Vous l'avez eu hier, ce soir c'est notre tour !

- Mais ! voulu s'insurger Ginny.

- Y a pas de mais ! répondit Ron du tac au tac. Pourquoi ce serait toujours les mêmes ! Vous n'avez qu'à attendre demain !

Frustrés, Harry et Ginny descendirent à la Grande Salle. Il leur fut plus difficile que jamais de se dire bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher bien gentiment ce soir-là. Et dire que le lendemain c'était lundi et qu'à cause de leurs cours ils n'auraient que peu de temps à partager…

Le lendemain donc, les cours furent plus pénibles à supporter que jamais pour Harry. Même le cours du professeur Lupin l'ennuya, heureusement, quelqu'un lui permit plus ou moins de penser à autre chose qu'au temps qui le séparait encore de sa prochaine étreinte avec Ginny.

- Dis Harry ? Tu m'as dit que le professeur Lupin était un ami de ton père. Tu sais comment il était quand il était adolescent ?

Harry fut étonné de voir Ankaa si intéressée par Lupin. Mais il prit tout de même la peine de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de connaître des détails du passé de mes parents, mais il y a bien un souvenir que j'ai pu exploré une fois dans une pensine…

- Aaahh ! C'était quoi ?

- Bah, en fait il n'y avait pas grand chose. C'était suite à leur examen de BUSE en Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils plaisantaient sur une des questions : on leur demandait les signes distinctifs d'un loup-garou. Je doute que ce soit ce qu'il ait vraiment écrit, mais Lupin disait "Premier signe : Il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin"

Ankaa pouffa de rire.

- Dites-donc vous deux !

Ils venaient de se faire pincer par Lupin.

- Harry, je sais que tu maîtrise déjà très bien tout ce qu'on pourra te demander pour les ASPICs, mais si tu laissais travailler tes camarades qui eux ont encore besoin de pratique.

- Oui professeur ! répondit Harry, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Lupin lui sourit et retourna au secours des Serpentard qui avaient décidément de la peine à créer des Patroni. Drago semblait être celui pour qui c'était le plus difficile. Alors que les autres, même sans avoir obtenu de Patronus corporel, arrivaient maintenant à créer des quantités intéressantes de fumée argentée alors que Drago ne parvenait toujours pas à faire mieux qu'un simple filet de vapeur qui s'évanouissait très vite.

A la fin du cours, Ankaa revint voir Harry.

- Harry, je voulais encore te demander quelque chose.

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Voilà… euh… j'ai remarqué que le professeur Lupin apparaissait souvent avec le professeur Tonks…

En l'entendant énoncer ceci, Hermione, qui avait détourné la tête en guise de protestation envers l'insistance d'Ankaa à rester proche de Harry, se retourna à nouveau et la fixa avec un regard suspicieux à peine deux secondes, puis baissa la tête et amena la main à sa bouche.

-… enfin est-ce qu'ils…

- Sortent ensemble ? demanda Ron toujours aussi délicat. Oui ! Ca va fait un peu plus d'un an… mais elle lui avait déclaré sa flamme plusieurs mois avant, seulement il refusait parce que c'était un loup-garou.

- Ah ! fit Ankaa la mine déconfite. Bon. Très bien ! Merci.

Elle s'en alla en courant.

- Ron t'es vraiment pas fin ! maugréa Hermione avant de partir à la suite d'Ankaa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione lui témoignait d'un coup une telle froideur.

Il regarda Harry, mais celui-ci avait l'air tout aussi perplexe que le rouquin.

Quand le soir arriva. Ginny se fit plus coquine que jamais. Harry était tout aussi impatient, mais Hermione insista pour qu'il fasse des devoirs avant de finalement les laisser filer pour la salle sur demande en se lamentant du fait qu'ils allaient rater leur année s'il ne se contrôlaient pas un peu plus.

- Oh ! Laisse-les un peu ! Tu te rappelles comment c'était après le combat contre Voldemort. Nous non plus nous n'arrivions pas à penser à autre chose ! D'ailleurs je dois dire que encore maintenant…

- Tais-toi et travaille ! le coupa Hermione.


	9. Serpent blessé est

A Marine Carter : ben en fait, la scène cocasse en rapport à ca, c'était dans le chapitre précédent, tu verras que dans ce chapitre, les ennuis commencent (en même temps, ils seront pas bien sérieux)

A Boo Sullyvan : Ben oui, Hermione toujours fidèle à elle-même !

* * *

**9  
Serpent blessé est prompt à mordre**

Les jours, et les semaines qui suivirent, Harry et Ginny firent l'effort d'attendre leur tour pour se servir de la salle sur demande. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'afficher clairement leur désir mutuel, ce qui leur valu de nombreuses remontrances de la part des professeurs. Si Tonks semblait les trouver mignons, Lupin lui ne cessait de les rappeler à l'ordre à chaque fois qu'il les croisait, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient dans une école et que ce genre de comportement n'était pas admis, mais sans y mettre la conviction qu'aurait eu McGonagall dont ils prenaient bien garde de ne pas se faire voir dans ces moments.

Hermione, passait comme d'habitude beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Mais en l'occurrence, une grande partie de ce temps était consacré à rechercher qui était cet Ophoen qui leur était apparu le premier jour de l'année. Si vraiment il sélectionnait son successeur une fois par siècle parmis les élèves de Poudlard, il devrait y avoir des informations sur lui dans les livres. Pourtant, elle ne trouva rien dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_. Elle ne trouva pas non plus d'Ophoen le brave dans _L'encyclopédie des grands sorciers médiévaux_. Elle fit bien sûr part du résultat peu fructueux de ses recherches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse, qu'il n'y ait rien sur lui nulle part ? demanda Ron. Personnellement, je suis bien plus attiré par le fait d'être recruté par le club de Flaquemare par celui de devenir le successeur de cet Ophoen !

- C'est quand même curieux vous ne trouvez pas… ce fantôme prétends avoir accompli de grandes choses de son vivant, et on ne trouve aucune trace de lui dans les livres d'histoire.

- Bah ! dit Harry. Sans doute qu'il se vante un peu !

- Mais pour qu'elle raison ferait-il toute cette mise en scène si tout ça n'était que du baratin ! Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous. J'espère simplement que ce n'est rien de dangereux.

Avec le temps qui s'écoulait trop vite aux yeux de Harry, arriva le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Si Malefoy lui opposa une bonne résistance au cours de leur chasse au Vif d'or. En revanche, le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard se montra bien moins efficace que les années précédentes et Gryffondor l'emporta largement et facilement sur le score de deux cent soixante-dix à trente. Malefoy était furieux et passa ses nerfs sur ses coéquipiers avant même d'avoir regagné les vestiaires. Chez les rouge et or, on n'entendait que le grondement des acclamations et les hurlements de joie des joueurs.

- T'as vu Harry comment j'ai bloqué ce tir de Baddock ! jubila Ron.

- On a gagné capitaine ! On a gagné ! répétaient inlassablement les frères Crivey qui étaient restés sur le banc de touche.

- Au fait Sloper ! dit Harry. Très bonne couverture des poursuiveurs ! Bravo !

- Merci Capitaine !

- Dis donc Harry ! Dit Ginny en l'enlaçant, les yeux pétillants de malice. Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse j'espère ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur ! lui répondit-il en l'embrassant. Tes chaussures t'attendent déjà dans la tour de Gryffondor, je savais qu'on l'emporterait.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu as été aussi déterminée aujourd'hui Ginny ! Huit buts en quinze minutes, on peut dire que tu as vite tué le match ! commenta Katie un large sourire sur les lèvres.

De l'autre côté du terrain, en retournant aux vestiaires, Malefoy jeta un regard mauvais sur Harry et Ginny, enlacés.

Drago se montra irritable toute la journée, aussi bien avec les première année qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, qu'avec ses amis Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Drago aujourd'hui ! demanda Pansy à Goyle.

- Je sais pas ! Je crois que c'est à cause de la défaite contre Gryffondor !

- C'est vrai que ça fait mal, perdre deux cent soixante dix à trente. Mais déjà en sixième année on s'était pris une belle piquette et il n'avait pas été si maussade.

- Ouais ! Enfin faut dire qu'il avait pas joué ce match, et qu'il s'en fichait un peu vu ce qu'il préparait, reprit Crabbe.

C'est à ce moment-là que Malefoy arriva, un sourire malveillant accroché au visage.

- Crabbe, Goyle, je vais avoir besoin de vous… je viens d'avoir un plan pour prendre ma revanche sur Potter !

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis le match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Pour Harry et les autres, la vie avait reprit son cours normal. Mais un matin, un nuage noir vint gâcher le tableau de la vie heureuse qu'ils menaient. En effet, la une de la Gazette faisait froid dans le dos.

LE CAUCHEMAR N'EST PAS TERMINÉ 

C'est avec effroi que les habitant de Litlle Whinging, une petite ville du Surrey, ont aperçut hier au soir la marque des ténèbres au-dessus d'une maison de Wisteria Walk. Le corps de Arabella Doreen Figg, 74 ans, a été retrouvé chez elle. Aucune trace de combat n'a été relevé ce qui n'est guère étonnant vu que la victime était une cracmolle. Devant l'incompréhension générale et les interrogations qu'a suscitées cette attaque, le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour garde son sang-froid légendaire : "D'abord, nous tenons à rassurer la population. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est bel et bien mort. Cependant nous savions qu'il était possible que plusieurs de ses fidèles soient encore cachés parmis des sorciers apparemment au-dessus de tout soupçons, ce qui pose le principal problème. Mais soyez sûrs que nous finiront par les démasquer et les arrêter tous." A déclaré le ministre. Espérons que pour une fois…

- Mrs Figg ! Mon dieu… les Dursley sont en danger ! Ils peuvent essayer de s'en prendre à eux pour m'atteindre !

- Calme-toi Harry ! dit Hermione. Je suis sûre que McGonagall a déjà dû faire le nécessaire pour assurer leur sécurité. Et puis, je ne suis pas certaine que les Mangemorts qui restent cherchent particulièrement à t'atteindre.

- Que crois-tu qu'ils veuillent faire si ce n'est punir celui qui les a privé de leur seigneur et maître ? critiqua Ron.

- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas une possibilité, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce crime soit lié à Harry.

- Ah bon ! s'exclama l'intéressé. Alors pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils auraient tué, de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et du ministère, la seule personne qui vivait juste à côté de la maison où j'ai passé onze ans de ma vie, plus les vacances d'été jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans ?

- Je sais tout ça Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que la personne qui ait fait ça le sache aussi. Pour moi, le ou les Mangemorts responsables ont simplement cherché à tuer une cracmolle. Rappelle-toi que beaucoup avaient rejoint Voldemort pour son idéologie du sang-pur.

- Oui ! C'est vrai… Mais c'est quand même un drôle de hasard si…

- Oui, c'est un hasard. Mais s'ils avaient voulu s'en prendre à toi, je crois qu'ils auraient attaqué ta famille dans la même soirée. Or il n'en est rien !

Dans le courant de la semaine, il ne se passa pas d'autres événement notables. Si ce n'est que l'hiver signala sa présence par la chute massive de neige. En deux jour, tout était devenu blanc. Le troisième jour, les élèves devaient systématiquement utiliser des sortilèges de feu ou de chaleur pour faire fondre la neige quand ils allaient où revenaient des serres. Les professeurs, bien sûr, veillaient à ce que le niveau de la neige reste à moins d'un mètre dans le parc. Mais par delà les grilles de Poudlard, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait près de trois mètres de neige qui transformaient le chemin menant à Pré-Au-Lard en une sorte de couloir à ciel ouvert. Le vendredi, le soleil revint, et ce n'était pas plus mal car Harry et Ginny purent profiter de plusieurs heures de libre pour s'amuser dans la neige. Entre les batailles de boules de neige, la confection d'un bonhomme de neige sur lequel Ginny dessina une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et prit deux brindilles auxquel elle donna la forme de petites lunettes rondes pour les mettre sur le nez du bonhomme.

- Très ressemblant, dit Harry en souriant.

- Je sais pas… il a l'air un peu trop intelligent !

- Oh tu vas voir !

Quand ils se furent bien amusés, ils rentrèrent. Sur le chemin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny frissonna. Pas étonnant étant donné qu'elle était trempée.

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu.

- Viens ! Je vais te réchauffer !

- Harry !

Harry la tira vers une enclave dans un coin et la serra contre lui en lui donnant un baiser passionnée qu'elle lui rendit bien. Au bout d'un moment, elle le repoussa quand même.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait quand même aller se changer !

- Encore cinq minutes !

- Non ! Harry, ce soir c'est notre tour, et je veux pas le rater sous prétexte que l'un de nous aura attraper la crève ! Et puis j'ai encore un cours de défense contre les forces du mal dans dix minutes alors…

Ils montèrent donc dans la tour de Gryffondor, se changèrent et repartirent à leurs occupations.

Ils se retrouvèrent deux heures plus tard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Mais il manquait quelqu'un.

- Ginny, tu sais où est Colin ?

- Non ! Et c'est étrange, il a aussi manqué le cours de DCFM !

- Dennis, t'as pas vu ton frère ?

- Pas depuis ce matin, non ?

- Bon ! Tant pis ! On commence sans lui !

A la fin de l'entraînement, ils allèrent se changer avant le repas. Mais à la table des Gryffondor, toujours pas de Colin. Dennis et Harry commençaient à s'inquiéter.

- Il a peut-être simplement eu une montée de fièvre et serait allé à l'infirmerie, suggéra Ron.

Mais quand Harry et Dennis allèrent voir à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait pas de Colin. Ils retournèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor et allèrent dans la chambre des sixième année. Mais il n'était pas là non plus. Harry remonta dans sa chambre et se saisit de la carte du maraudeur. Il la parcouru de long en large, mais il ne trouva nulle part la trace de Colin. Il en informa Ron et Hermione.

- Tu crois qu'il est en danger ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, mais Dennis est assez inquiet, et je dois dire que moi aussi.

- Réfléchissons ! dit Hermione. S'il n'apparaît pas sur la carte c'est soit qu'il est en dehors du château, soit qu'il est dans une salle qui ne se trouve pas sur la carte.

- Tu pense à la salle sur demande ! reprit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là-bas ?

- Très bonne question, mais il sera difficile de le savoir tant qu'il n'en sortira pas !

Tous les trois gardèrent un œil sur la carte du maraudeur pour voir si quelqu'un apparaissait devant la salle sur demande. Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Mais la personne qui apparu ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

- Luna ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? s'interrogea Ron.

- On le saura peut-être en voyant où elle va maintenant.

Ils suivirent donc l'étiquette affichant le nom de Luna Lovegood. Elle descendit jusque dans les cuisines, puis remonta, apparemment pour se rendre à nouveau dans la salle sur demande.

- Venez ! On va voir ce qu'elle fait, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

Ils allèrent attendre Luna juste devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Elle arriva peu après avec un plateau de nourriture.

- Tiens, bonsoir Harry ! Bonsoir Hermione, Ron !

- Salut Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? demanda Harry le plus simplement du monde.

- Surtout avec un plateau de nourriture ? ajouta Ron qui salivait déjà.

- Ron ! T'as mangé y a même pas une heure, critiqua Hermione.

- Et alors, ça empêche pas d'avoir envie d'un deuxième dessert.

- Attendez deux secondes ! dit Luna qui passa trois fois devant la tapisserie. Une porte apparue alors.

- Venez ! Il sera content de vous voir.

Intrigués, ils entrèrent à la suite de Luna et trouvèrent une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chambre d'hôpital. Et dans le lit il y avait.

- Colin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança Ron.

- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans un placard du troisième étage. Alors je l'ai amené ici pour le soigner.

- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas amené à l'infirmerie, c'était plus près ? demanda Hermione.

- C'était hors de question, il y a toujours des pilovirus qui trainent sur les lits de l'infirmerie.

- Des piloquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Des pilovirus, qui donnent la maladie de la pilomorphose. On a des poils qui poussent très vite et partout sur le corps. Il paraît qu'une élève en avait souffert il y a sept ans.

- Et donc tu l'as amené ici pour… continua Hermione qui avait compris que sa triste métamorphose en fille-chat avait déclanché d'étranges rumeurs.

- Pour avoir une chambre d'hôpital parfaitement aseptisée bien sûr !

- Ah oui !

- Mais dis-moi Colin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda Harry.

- C'est Malefoy. Il m'a interpelé à la fin du cours de sortilèges, il a dit que tu voulais me voir. Mais dans la salle où il m'a amené il n'y avait que Crabbe et Goyle. J'ai a peine pu réaliser leur présence que Goyle m'a étendu d'un coup de poing. Ensuite, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici il y a une heure à peu près.

- Ce Malefoy, j'te jure ! soupira Ron. Mione, tu pas lui retirer des points ?

- Non, mais je pourrais aller parler de ce qu'il a fait à McGonagall ou à Lupin !

- Mais… ils n'ont rien fait d'autre ? demanda Harry. Ils t'ont juste cassé la figure comme ça, gratuitement ?

- Hin, hin ! fit Colin en hochanbt la tête de gauche à droite. Ils m'ont pris mon appareil photo.

- Pourquoi Malefoy voudrait piquer un appareil photo ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, répondit Hermione. Bon ! En attendant, tu devrais quand même aller à l'infirmerie pour ton nez.

- Mon nez va très bien… en fait elle m'a très bien soignée, répondit Colin en désignant Luna.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ron.

- Bah… ça vaut mieux si je veux devenir médicomage, répondit Luna.

- Bon ! Ben… alors on va retourner à nos dortoirs !

- Allez-y ! dit Colin. Moi j'ai faim ! Je mange là !

En retournant à la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione sembla très préoccupée.

- Allons Mione ! essaya de la rassurer Ron. C'est pas la peine de s'en faire, on verra bien tôt ou tard pourquoi Malefoy à piqué cet appareil photo.

- Oui… c'est bien ce qui me fait peur ?

Et Hermione avait bien raison d'avoir peur, et la raison qu'avait eu Malefoy pour dérober cet appareil photo leur apparu dès le lendemain matin, au moment où les hiboux livrèrent le courrier. Toute la salle entra bien vite en effervescence. Hermione ne lâcha pas son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, et une enveloppe rouge atterrit devant Ginny.

Elle regarda son frère effrayée et ouvrit la beuglante.

- GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY ! hurla la voix furieuse de Mrs Weasley. COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! ET À L'ÉCOLE QUI PLUS EST ! TU VAS AVOIR DE MES NOUVELLES QUAND TU RENTRERAS, C'EST MOI QUI TE LE DIT ! QUAND À TOI HARRY, JE SUIS PAS TRÈS FIÈRE DE TOI NON PLUS !

La lettre se désintégra, mais Harry et Ginny n'eurent pas le loisir de se demander ce qu'il se passait, car le professeur McGonagall vint jusqu'à eux à ce moment-là.

- Monsieur Potter, Miss Weasley, veuillez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau !

Harry sentit comme un nœud au creux de son estomac. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le professeur McGonagall avec cette tête-là, c'était quand lui et Ron étaient venus à Poudlard en voiture volante et qu'ils avaient été vus par des moldus. Harry et Ginny la suivirent sans faire d'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? demanda Ron exaspéré de rester dans l'ignorance.

- Voilà ce qui se passe, dit Hermione en posant devant Ron son exemplaire de la Gazette. Il y avait en première page une photo de Harry et Ginny s'embrassant et se pelotant. Visiblement prise la veille quand ils rentraient d'avoir jouer dans la neige.

MOEURS DOUTEUSES À POUDLARD

Nous avons reçu hier soir des clichés montrant Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley dans des postures pour le moins explicites, ainsi qu'un témoignage anonyme nous révelant que "Ces deux-là sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre, et ils connaissent suffisemment d'endroits où on ne viendra pas les déranger pour faire bien des choses inavouables". Apparemment, être le héros qui nous a débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui a pu laisser penser à monsieur Potter qu'il avait tous les droits. Mais Poudlard est une école et il est scandaleux de voir que les professeurs ne font rien pour tenir les élèves titillés par leurs hormones. "De mon temps, jamais on n'aurait autorisé ce genre de choses à Poudlard, et j'espère bien que ma fille ne se conduira jamais comme cette traînée. Mais j'ai peur qu'en voyant de telles choses, elle ne soit tentée de les reproduire" nous dit Mrs Ashcomb, mère d'une petite fille de treize ans actuellement scolarisée à Poudlard. Nous savons que depuis le décès de Dumbledore la surveillance des élèves ne peut…

- C'est pas possible ! Comment osent-ils écrire ces horreurs sur Harry et sur ma sœur !

- Calme-toi Ron… je crois que l'affaire a déjà fait assez de vagues comme ça.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand je voit cette Mrs Ashcomb traîter ma sœur de…

- Oui, je sais… malheureusement… Assurdiato totali… malheureusement donc, le fait est que les choses écrites là-dedans sont en partie vraies. Et que nous aussi nous faisons les choses qui sont ici reprochées à Ginny et Harry.

À la table des Serpentard, Drago, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle étaient pliés de rire.

Dans le bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci montra à Harry et Ginny l'article de la gazette. Ils devinrent blêmes.

- Alors, est-ce vrai ? demanda impassiblement le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur, avant toute chose il faut que vous sachiez que Ginny et moi, nous nous aimons et…

- Malheureusment, monsieur Potter, le fait que vous vous aimiez ou pas ne rentre pas en ligne de compte ici. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'on vous accuse de faire certaines choses en vous servant de la connaissance dans le châteaux d'endroits où vous savez que vous pouvez y être tranquilles. Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non ! cria Ginny avec énergie. Ce n'est qu'un tissus de ragots et de médisances visant à nous causer du tort !

Harry fut impressionné, que Ginny parviennent à mentir au professeur McGonagall avec une telle conviction. Fred et George avaient visiblement été d'excellents professeurs.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Bien sûr que c'est faux, d'ailleurs j'ai ma petite idée sur la personne qui a inventé cette histoire de rendez-vous dans des salles que moi seul connaîtrait.

- Je suppose que vous aller me parler de Drago Malefoy ?

- Qui d'autre ? répondit Harry. De plus je sais de la bouche de Colin Crivey lui-même que hier matin, Malefoy lui a tendu un piège. Il s'est fait passer à tabac par Crabbe et Goyle et ils lui ont volé son appareil photo. Cette photo a été prise après que Ginny et moi ayons joué très innocemment dans la neige. Je ne nie pas ce qu'il y a sur la photo, mais tout le reste n'est qu'invention de la part de Malefoy.

Harry jugea qu'il s'en était bien tiré. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti puisque Malefoy, même s'il avait tapé dans le mille, n'avait pu que spéculer pour raconter ce qu'il racontait dans cet article.

- Bien… bien… dit le professeur McGonagall. Malgré tout, le fait est que depuis ce matin, la plupart des sorciers d'Angleterre vont croire ce qu'il y a écrit là-dedans. Et si je ne prends aucune mesure, cela pourrait se retourner contre l'école. Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous suspendre tous les deux. Etant donné que nous ne sommes qu'à une semaine des vacances. Vous n'aurez qu'à retourner au Terrier demain par la poudre de cheminette. Je vais tout de suite envoyer un hibou à Molly pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Mais c'est…

- Injuste, oui je sais Miss Weasley, mais c'est comme ça. Vous pouvez cependant prendre ça comme mon cadeau de Noël, je vous offre une semaine de vacances supplémentaires.

- Bien professeur ! dit Ginny.

- Bon ! Vous feriez bien en attendant de retourner dans votre salle commune et de ne pas en sortir de la journée. Sinon elle risque de vous être particulièrement pénible.

- Oui professeur, répondit Harry.


	10. Le plus beau cadeau du monde

**10  
Le plus beau cadeau du monde**

Ginny et Harry arrivèrent au Terrier le lendemain. Comme ils s'y attendaient, et malgré la lettre du professeur McGonagall, Mrs Weasley était furieuse contre eux et les réprimanda sèchement à côté d'un Mr Weasley qui essayait de la tempérer.

- Enfin Molly, ce sont des jeunes gens qui s'aiment et il est normal que de temps en temps ils… Rappelle-toi quand on avait leur âge !

Cet argument sembla la refroidir quelque peu.

- Je sais… mais le problème c'est pas vraiment ce qu'ils peuvent faire… c'est surtout qu'ils se soient fait prendre en train de la faire ! Ecoutez les enfants, je veux que vous fassiez attention. Poudlard est une école, si vous voulez vous embrasser, assurez-vous que vous ne risquez pas… ce genre de choses, dit-elle en désignant la gazette.

- Bien Mrs Weasley, nous ferons très attention dorénavant ! dit Harry, penaud.

- Ecoutez, reprit Molly visiblement chagrinée d'avoir houspillé Harry. Je ne dit pas qu'il faut toujours avoir une conduite irréprochable, surtout en ce qui concerne les flirts. Toute personne qui aurait été à Poudlard et qui jurerait ne jamais avoir flirté en cachette ne serait qu'un gros hypocrite. Mais depuis des générations et des générations, les élèves fourmillent d'idées pour ne pas être vus en train de le faire dans l'enceinte du château.

Sur ces paroles, Molly réafficha un large sourire et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient pour le déjeuner. Alors que Ginny aida sa mère à préparer le repas, Harry monta dans la chambre de Ron et lui écrivit en disant que Mrs Weasley n'était plus fâchée et en lui rappelant d'analyser avec le reste de l'équipe le match de Quidditch qui avait opposé Serdaigle à Poufsouffle la veille et que Harry n'avait pas pu voir.

Ron et Hermione lui avaient dit que Ankaa serait une redoutable adversaire. Elle s'était emparée du Vif d'or en moins de quinze minutes et en prenant même le temps d'épauler les poursuiveurs lors d'une phase d'attaque, créant ainsi le surnombre qui leur permit de marquer facilement.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Fred et George arrivèrent. Harry était bien sûr redescendu pour les accueillir.

- Ah Harry ! Viens dans mes bras ! clama George dès qu'il eut passé la porte.

- Harry ! Nous sommes fiers de toi, poursuivit Fred.

- C'est vrai ! Il était grand temps de dépoussiérer un peu les mœurs de Poudlard, termina George.

- Je vous signale que Harry et Ginny ont écopé d'une semaine de suspension pour ça ! gronda Mrs Weasley.

- C'est sûr, le premier prends toujours de gros risques, commença Fred.

- Mais une fois qu'il a ouvert la route, les autres peuvent se lancer sans crainte ! termina George.

- C'est vrai Maman, reprit Fred avant que Mrs Weasley n'intervienne à nouveau. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé après que Fred et moi ayons montré aux autres comment il convenait de se conduire avec Ombrage !

- Quel bel exemple ! dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton à vous glacer le sang.

- Au fait Harry, tu connais Verity ? demanda George.

- Oui, répondit Harry. C'est la jeune femme qui travaille avec vous au magasin.

- Elle-même ! reprit George. Verity, je te présente Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique ! Pourfendeur de Lord Voldemort et amant éhonté de notre petite sœur Ginny !

La remarque fit rougir Harry et mit Mrs Weasley en colère. Les jumeaux se débarassèrent de leurs capes d'hiver et George prit celle de Verity. Ils s'installèrent tous au salon. Harry et Ginny expliquèrent aux jumeaux le sale coup de Malefoy et en donnèrent la même version que pour McGonagall, ce qui sembla décevoir Fred et George, mais Ginny souffla à l'oreille de Fred.

- Enfin… c'est vrai qu'il y a une part de vérité dans cette histoire de salle secrète… mais je préfère que maman ne le sache pas !

- Je te comprends fort bien soeurette !

- Au fait Harry ! reprit George. Tu sais qui est venu nous rendre visite cette semaine ?

Harry ne pu que dire non, bien évidemment.

- Angelina Johnson ! déclara Fred.

- Ah bon ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ca va plutôt bien ! Elle a été engagée par les Harpies. Pour l'instant elle est encore remplaçante, mais je suis sûr qu'elle finira par faire son trou parmis les titulaires ! expliqua Fred enthousiaste.

- Je l'espère pour elle, dit Harry.

- Au fait, reprit George, elle nous a dit que y aurait des sélectionneurs aux matchs de Poudlard cette année ? C'est vrai ?

Harry affirma en hochant de la tête.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Olivier Dubois qui m'a dit que le sélectionneur de Flaquemare serait là.

- Ah oui ! C'est cool, mais tu sais quoi ? reprit Fred. Angelina a entendu des échos, son entraîneur est ami avec le sélectionneur des Canons de Chudley, et il paraît qu'il a vu votre match et qu'il a été impressionné par Ron. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- S'il était vraiment là, c'est même certain ! Ron a vraiment bien joué !

- Et bien ! dit George. J'ai l'impression que finalement notre petit Ronny va finir par nous rendre jaloux de lui, Fred.

- Ne parle pas de malheur George !

Dans l'après midi, Percy vint également rendre une visite. Contrairement à ses frères, il réserva un accueil assez austère à Harry et lui demanda d'infirmer ce qui était dit dans la Gazette. Ginny arrivant en renfort aida Harry à convaincre Percy que ce n'était qu'un tissus de mensonges. Percy se montra dès lors plus amical. Et leur donna même des conseils pour se cacher quand ils ont envie d'être ensemble. Percy avait tellement donné l'image de quelqu'un respectant le règlement à la lettre depuis le retour de Voldemort que Harry en avait oublié qu'il avait lui aussi eu sa période romantique avec Penelope Deauclair, lorsque Harry était en deuxième année.

Tout au long de la semaine, Harry et Ginny aidèrent Mrs Weasley dans diverses tâches ménagères. Harry en profita pour apprendre quelques sorts ménagers.

- Mais enfin Harry ! Ce n'est pas à un homme d'apprendre ce genre de choses ! protesta Mrs Weasley.

- Vous savez, on arrive bientôt au vingt-et-unième siècle. Les hommes aussi participent aux tâches ménagères. D'ailleurs je serais surpris si Bill me disait que Fleur accepte qu'il ne fasse rien à la maison !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, admis Mrs Weasley.

Le mardi, Harry et Ginny dégnomèrent le jardin. Le mercredi, par contre, Harry s'absenta presque toute la journée. Quand il revint le soir, il affichait un large sourire. Mais ne voulu dire à personne la raison de sa bonne humeur, pas même à Ginny. Le jeudi et le vendredi passèrent très vite, et le samedi soir, ils allèrent cherher Hermione et Ron à la gare de King's Cross. Hermione aurait voulu passer Noël avec ses parents… car après tout en huit ans elle n'avait passé Noël avec ses parents que deux fois. Mais Ron et Harry avaient tout de même réussi à la convaincre de revenir au Terrier pour les fêtes.

Noël cette année tombait le samedi suivant. Ils profitèrent donc de la semaine pour faire leurs achats des cadeaux. Chacun choisissant un jour différent. Harry fut le seul à ne jamais s'absenter, et Ginny en déduisit qu'il avait déjà fait ses emplettes quand il s'était absenté le mercredi précédent.

Le jeudi soir, ils décorèrent le sapin, préparèrent la table du salon. Cette année, Charlie devait revenir de Roumanie pour les fêtes et leur annoncer une grande nouvelle. Il n'arriverait que le vendredi avait-il dit. Fred et George, qui étaient déjà là pour aider aux préparations, expliquèrent qu'ils viendraient avec Verity et Angelina Johnson. Bill et Fleur étaient bien entendu de la fête également. Mrs Weasley avait également invité Tonks et Lupin. Bref, le Terrier allait à nouveau être archi-bondé et Mrs Weasley essayait de tout organiser.

- Comment on va faire ! On arrivera jamais à installer tout le monde !

- On pourrait rajouter une ou deux chambres Mollynette ? suggéra Mr Weasley.

- Et où veux-tu les mettre ? cette maison va se casser la figure si on rajoute des chambres à l'étage ou au grenier ?

- En fait, suggéra Harry. On pourrait mettre votre chambre au premier, sous la chambre des filles qui dépasse. Ca stabiliserait l'ensemble.

- Très bonne idée Harry ! répondit Mr Weasley. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents d'artictèche, comme disent les moldus !

- C'est architecte ! Et ma seule expérience dans le domaine a été de jouer avec les cubes de Dudley quand j'avais trois ans, mais la magie devrait pallier à mes faiblesses créatrices !

- Harry a raison, il faut stabiliser la base. Expliqua Hermione. Ensuite, à l'étage, cet espace vide entre les chambres de Fred et George et celle de Ginny pourrait accueillir une autre pièce !

- Oui, mais elle sera bien trop petite ? expliqua Mrs Weasley.

- Pas si on lui applique un sortilège comme pour les tentes qu'on avait utilisées lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

- Brillant Hermione ! dit George. Ainsi avec Papa et Maman en bas. Moi et Fred dans notre ancienne chambre…

- Bill et Fleur pourraient partager la nouvelle chambre… continua Fred.

- Et Charlie et Percy partageraient celle de Percy, continua Ginny.

- En agrandissant la chambre des filles, Angelina et Verity pourraient y dormir aussi, dit alors Mrs Weasley. Et ca laisse la chambre du grenier pour Lupin et Tonks ! C'est parfait ! Harry, Hermione ! Merci de nous avoir aidé. Arthur, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

- Oui chérie !

- Bien maintenant le repas ! reprit Mrs Weasley.

Le vendredi, Harry et Hermione aidèrent Mr Weasley à créer les deux nouvelles chambres. Dès le petit-déjeuner fini, Mrs Weasley et Ginny s'affairèrent à la préparation du repas du soir, pour midi, Mrs Weasley avait décrété qu'ils se contenteraient de sandwichs. Fred et George avaient dit qu'ils fermeraient le magasin à quatre heures l'après-midi pour venir donner un coup de main. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, ils passèrent tant de temps avec Angelina, Ron et Harry à parler Quidditch, que cela n'aida pas vraiment. Heureusement Verity mis la main à la pâte pour aider Mrs Weasley à installer la table, préparer les couverts, organiser le placement de chacun. Lupin et Tonks arrivèrent vers cinq heures et demi et donnèrent eux un sérieux coup de main. Lupin en cuisine, et Tonks à l'installation de nouveaux lits, métamorphosés à partir de branches d'arbres et de feuilles mortes.

Il était dix-huit heures quand on frappa à la porte. Cette fois tout était pratiquement près, il ne restait qu'à accueillir les derniers arrivants. Toute la famille se réunit dans le salon pour ce faire. Fred ouvrit la porte. C'était Charlie.

- Salut frangin ! Alors ? Comment ça va ?

- Ca va bien ! Dit Charlie en époussetant la neige qu'il avait sur les épaules.

- Alors ! dit George impatient. C'est quoi cette grande nouvelle que tu voulais nous annoncer ?

- Oui ! Euh, Maman, Papa, et… tous les autres. Laissez-moi vous présenter Stella.

Il s'écarta. Derrière lui se tenait une petite fille d'à peu près cinq ans. Quand il lui ôta sa capuche, tout le monde pu découvrir une ravissante petite fille, visiblement intimidée par l'assemblée qui s'offrait à ses yeux d'une couleur pour le moins remarquable puisqu'ils étaient violets. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et soyeux coiffés en natte qui tombait dans son dos.

- Stella est la fille d'un couple d'amis qui… enfin, ils sont… Bref, je leur ai promis de m'occuper de Stella comme si c'était ma fille. Viens Stella, on va t'enlever ton manteau et ensuite tu pourras aller jouer avec Pattenrond. C'est le chat de Hermione.

La petite se précipita à l'intérieur, sans parler à personne, bien qu'elle fut le centre d'attention.

- Elle ne parle plus beaucoup depuis la mort de ses parents, alors soyez gentils avec elle, et ça vaut surtout pour vous deux Fred et George !

- T'inquiètes frangin, répondit Fred.

Après avoir été débarrassé de ses affaires par sa mère. Charlie alla vers Stella et lui présenta tour à tour chaque personne, en commençant par ses parents, puis ses frères et sœurs, et en terminant par Tonks et Lupin après avoir fait les autres invités. Tonks, grâce à son talent de métamorphomage s'attira tout de suite la sympathie de la petite de la même façon qu'elle s'était attiré celle de Ginny et de Hermione trois ans plus tôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Bill et Fleur arrivèrent à leur tour et Fleur s'extasia devant la petite Stella. Vers huit heures, on passa à table. Un couvert avait été rajouté entre Charlie et Bill pour Stella. Après les entrées, il y eut un temps de battement.

- Au fait Bill, intervint Mr Weasley. Tu avais dit dans ta dernière lettre que toi aussi tu avais une nouvelle importante à nous annoncer. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Et bien… tu veux leur dire mon cœur, dit Bill en se tournant vers Fleur.

Fleur se leva et dit.

- Je sais pas si vous avez prêté attention à ma silhouette mais… si je vous paraît un peu plus ronde, c'est normal, et ça ne fera qu'empirer dans les huit mois qui viennent.

La nouvelle provoqua sifflements et larmes de joie ainsi que des félicitations unanimes.

Tout au long du repas, Charlie racontait à Stella des anecdotes sur ses frères, histoire de détendre un peu la petite. Elle apprit ainsi comment Fred et George s'étaient retrouvés suspendus à un arbre à vingt mètres du sol le jour où ils avaient pour la première fois essayé de monter de vrais balais. Ils n'avaient alors que huit ans et s'étaient fait passer un sacré savon ce jour-là par Mrs Weasley. La petite semblait cependant toujours effrayée par Bill qui était assis à côté d'elle. Charlie lui expliqua qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur à cause de ces cicatrices. Il lui dit que Bill était quelqu'un de très gentil et très courageux qui avait eu ces cicatrices en protégeant de petits enfants d'un méchant monstre. Pour terminer d'exorciser la peur de la petite, Bill se pencha et lui fit toucher les cicatrices sur son visage. Il afficha un large sourire et fit.

- Tu vois, elles sont toutes douces.

C'est alors que Stella lui sourit, preuve qu'elle l'avait accepté.

Charlie raconta aussi à Stella comment Harry avait brillament affronté un Magyar à pointe lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Stella sembla admirative. Vu le métier de Charlie, elle ne devait pas ignorer ce qu'était un Magyar à pointes.

Dans la bonne humeur générale, on passa au dessert. Il était presque minuit quand on sortit de table pour aller se détendre dans les fauteuils et canapés. Lupin, Tonks et Mr Weasley restèrent à table tandis que Molly, Fleur et Hermione aidaient à débarrasser la table. Ron, discutant avec Harry, regarda la montre de son ami. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors.

- Hey ! Tout le monde ! Il est minuit passé ! Joyeux Noël à tous !

Des "Joyeux Noël" fusèrent dans tous les sens alors que Molly, Fleur et Hermione revenaient dans le living room. Harry, qui avait été plutôt silencieux tout au long de la soirée se leva alors.

- S'il vous plait ! Euh… je voulais faire ça demain mat… enfin… ce matin. Mais puisque c'est la soirée des grandes nouvelles. J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose à tous. Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds au Terrier, l'été de mes douze ans. Je me suis senti ici comme si j'étais chez moi. Vous m'avez tous accueilli à bras ouvert. Et vous m'avez donné plus d'affection en quelques jours que je n'en avais eu en onze ans en vivant chez les Dursley. Pour moi, ma famille est ici. Ma famille c'est vous tous. Vous, Mr et Mrs Weasley qui m'avez traîté comme votre fils alors que des enfants, vous en avez déjà à la pelle. Vous, Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis. Vous Fred et George, qui m'avez fait rire avec vos farces et autres pitreries. Vous Charlie et Bill qui m'avez fait rêver avec vos histoires de dragons et de tombeaux maudits. Toi aussi Percy, qui a essayé de me gardé dans le droit chemin, ou ce que tu croyais être le droit chemin, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Tu voulais juste nous protéger moi et Ron. Vous également, professeur Lupin, qui avez toujours été de bon conseil et m'avez témoigné la même amitié que vous aviez pour mon père. Tonks aussi, votre gaieté à embelli les jours sombres où j'attendais de passer devant le Magenmagot. Et enfin, la plus importante, Ginny. Toi que j'aime par dessus tout. Ta fraicheur et ta malice m'ont permis de revivre après l'affrontement contre Voldemort. Ton amour, je voudrais le garder pour la vie. Aussi…

Harry mit alors un genoux à terre devant Ginny. Hermione et Fleur retinrent leur souffle. Tonks et Mrs Weasley eurent le même geste de passer la main devant leur bouche pour ne pas émettre de bruit alors que leurs yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Fred et George se lancèrent un regard mêlé de surprise et d'admiration. Ron ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla grand ses yeux. Lupin, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley observaient la scène avec beaucoup de tendresse dans les yeux, Angelina et Verity chuchotèrent entre elles en gloussant. Harry sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours vert.

- Ginerva Molly Weasley, je te le demande avec tout mon amour : Veux-tu être ma femme ? dit-il en ouvrant l'écrin révélant une splendide bague en or incrustée de petits diamants.

Des "Kyaaah !" échappèrent de quelques bouches féminines. Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Oui ! Bien sûr que je le veux !

Harry mit la bague à l'annulaire de Ginny et ils s'embrassèrent applaudis par toute l'assistance.

- Harry c'est magnifique, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire !

- Non, c'est toi qui m'a fait le plus beau des cadeau en me disant "oui".

Le lendemain matin, chacun eut le plaisir d'ouvrir les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Comme toujours, chacun des enfants Weasley, ainsi que Harry, Fleur et Hermione reçurent un pull tricoté par Mrs Weasley, elle en avait même offert un à la petite Stella, qu'elle avait dû tricoter la nuit-même en toute hâte, à en juger par ses cernes. Harry avait reçu de Ron une boite de dragées surprises, et Hermione lui avait offert deux places pour le derby de Quidditch Grande-Bretagne/Irlande, à la fin du mois de février. Elle avait d'ailleurs offert le même cadeau à Ron qui lui, avait eu droit à un baiser passionné quand Hermione découvrit dans son paquet les livres Moby Dick, Les hauts de Hurlevent, et les Thanatonautes, trois livres moldus qu'elle n'avait encore pas eu l'occasion de lire.

- Mais comment tu as fait pour te rappeler de tous ces titres ? En plus, je t'ai parlé de ces trois-là à des dates bien différentes, et pour certains, il y a de nombreux mois !

- Bah… il m'arrive de faire attention à ce que tu dis des fois, répondit Ron rougissant et récoltant à nouveau un baiser fougueux.

Après avoir prit le petit déjeuner dans une ambiance proche de celle de Poudlard. Harry et Ginny s'habillèrent avec leur plus beaux atours, ce qui se traduisait pour Harry par un costume qu'il s'était offert lui-même et pour Ginny par la robe que Harry lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, accompagnée de sa paire de chaussures et d'une cape d'hiver assortie.

- Wow ! Où vous allez comme ça ? demanda Ron.

- On va voir… certaines personnes, répondit Harry en prenant le temps de la réflexion. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on en a. Peut-être seront nous de retour dans une heure, peut-être ne reviendrons-nous que ce soir.

Sur ces mots, ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent… devant le 4, Privet Drive. Harry sonna. A peine plus d'une minute plus tard, l'oncle Vernon lui ouvrit.

- Ah ! C'est toi ! Et tu n'es pas seul ! Est-ce que c'est une…

- Oui ! répondit Harry.

Vernon grogna puis les invita à entrer bien qu'on sentit dans sa voix toute sa récalcitrance.

Ginny avait l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les Dursleys, si elle n'avait pas été la fiancée de Harry, elle aurait déjà remis l'oncle Vernon à sa place. Mais là…

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, où Pétunia et Dudley les attendaient visiblement.

- Tante Petunia, Dudley, salua poliment Harry. Laissez-moi vous présenter Ginny. C'est la petite sœur de mon ami Ron. Vous devez vous rappeler de Ron et de sa famille ?

La question ne se posait même pas. Comment les Dursley pourraient-ils oublier le jour où Mr Weasley, Ron, Fred et George avaient débarqué dans leur salon en passant par leur cheminée condamnée. Mais ils n'avaient effectivement jamais vu Ginny, où du moins n'avaient-ils jamais fait attention à elle.

- Tu voulais nous demander quelque chose je crois ? dit Vernon qui semblait pressé d'en finir et de voir repartir ces sorciers de sa maison.

- Laissez-moi d'abord finir les présentations ! Ginny, voici donc Petunia, la sœur de ma mère, son mari Vernon, et mon cousin Dudley.

- Ravie de vous connaître, dit Ginny d'une voix étonnement douce et fragile.

Harry prit alors la main de Ginny. Petunia ne manqua pas de remarquer la superbe bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire.

- Ginny et moi nous nous sommes fiancés hier soir, lâcha Harry un peu comme une bombe sur Dudley et Vernon qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Nous nous marieront en juillet. Et je voudrais vous demander de venir à notre mariage.

- Euh… je ne… c'est… balbutia l'oncle Vernon.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Dudley.

- Et bien, parce que vous êtes ma famille. On a le même sang dans les veines, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Et j'ai déjà assez enduré les chuchotements sur le pauvre petit orphelin que j'étais ces huit dernières années, je ne veux pas qu'en plus, il n'y ait aucun membre de ma famille le jour de mon mariage.

- Et bien je ne sais pas si… commença l'oncle Vernon.

- Nous viendrons, lâcha la tante Petunia presque sans s'en rendre compte.

- Bien merci ! Dit Harry. Bien sûr, la date n'est pas encore fixée, mais on vous enverra une invitation quand elles seront prêtes… par courrier moldu, si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Et bien, je pense que nous pourrons faire l'effort de venir dans ton monde pour une journée, dit l'oncle Vernon.

- Merci ! Bien… j'ai l'impression que notre présence vous met un peu mal à l'aise, alors nous allons vous laisser… Tu veux aller m'attendre dans le hall chérie, dit-il à l'attention de Ginny.

Quand Ginny fut dans l'entrée. Harry rassembla les Dursley et parla à voix basse.

- Autre chose, vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Mrs Figg, il y a quelques semaines ?

- Sa crise cardiaque ? répondit Mr Dursley. C'est triste, mais enfin elle n'était plus toute jeune.

- Ce n'était pas une crise cardiaque, dit Harry. Elle a été assassinée.

- Comment ? s'exclama Petunia avant de reprendre le chuchotement. Ce serait un tour de Volde… de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Impossible, il est mort et enterré. Mais il y avait ce soir-là la marque de ses subalternes chez Mrs Figg. Ca n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec moi. Mais si c'est tout de même le cas, il faut que vous sachiez que vous êtes en danger.

- Comment serait-on… commença Vernon à voix haute avant que Harry ne le coupe.

- Simplement parce que vous êtes de ma famille. Cependant rassurez-vous des sorciers vous surveillent et vous protègent. Mais par mesure de précautions, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne sortiez pas la nuit, à moins d'être tous les trois. Et lorsqu'on sonne à la porte, demandez qui c'est, et une preuve qu'il s'agit bien de ladite personne.

Puis il reprit à voix haute.

- Bien ! On se reverra donc en juillet !

Il revint dans le hall, prit la main de Ginny avec qui il salua les Dursley avant de passer leur porte. Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, puis il disparurent dans un nouveau CRAC sonore. Les Dursley les avaient regardé disparaître depuis la fenêtre de leur salon.

- Petunia, pourquoi as-tu…

- Quand je les ai vu tous les deux… ça m'a rappelé Lily et ce garçon, le jour où ils étaient venus nous annoncer leurs fiançailles. C'était à Noël aussi, et ils avaient le même âge que Harry aujourd'hui.

- Raison de plus qui me fait te demander pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

- C'est… tu comprends… Harry est le portrait craché de ce garçon. Et cette fille… elle ressemble tellement à ma sœur… j'ai… je l'avoue, ça m'a ému. Même si je détestais l'aspect Tu-Sais-Quoi de ma sœur, c'était quand même ma sœur…


	11. Le haut fonctionnaire et le

Bon ! Je sais que je vous est fait un peu attendre. Mais j'ai été vraiment très occupé cette semaine. Bref, je suis de retour, et pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre non pas deux, mais trois chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**11  
Le haut fonctionnaire et le nouveau dragon**

Dans la semaine qui séparait Noël du nouvel an, Harry et Ginny, comme le leur avait proposé Lupin, donnèrent une interview à la Gazette du sorcier pour annoncer leurs fiançailles et démentir les propos scandaleux qui avaient causé leur exclusion de Poudlard. Aussi, quand il revinrent au château, ce ne furent pas moqueries et quolibets, mais bien des acclamations et des sifflements de soutien qui résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Après le repas, McGonagall les prit à part.

- Ecoutez, bien que vous soyiez maintenant fiancés, et que vous ayiez démenti ce qui avait été dit dans la Gazette, je ne saurais trop vous recommander de rester discrets.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur McGonagall, dit Harry. On a bien retenu la leçon.

Harry avait plus peur de la réaction de Dean Thomas. Mais à sa grande surprise, Dean ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il le félicita même.

- Mais, je croyais que… enfin depuis que je sors avec elle, tu….

- Je sais, mais j'ai été idiot. Ginny et moi, ça n'avait rien de très sérieux. On se plaisait bien, on était sortis ensemble quelques temps, et je l'aimais vraiment bien sûr, mais le grand amour à seize ans, même si ça t'es arrivé, c'est vraiment une chose très rare.

Harry s'attendait également à une autre réaction d'un autre élève. Comme son premier plan avait échoué, il s'était attendu à ce que Malefoy cherche à se venger. Pourtant, celui-ci ne leur fit aucun coup bas, il ne vint pas leur chercher la bagarre. Pourtant Harry avait déjà remarqué qu'il lui lançait fréquemment des regards hostiles lorsqu'ils étaient en Potions ou en Défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à produire de Patronus, alors que les autres y étaient tous parvenus. De temps en temps, Lupin lui demandait s'il avait fait des progrès, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là-dessus, ils voyaient maintenant le sortilège _Legilimens_. Harry et Hermione commençaient avec un bon niveau. Mais ceux qui réussissaient le mieux étaient Terry Boot et Drago, qui prenait sa revanche par rapport au Patronus. Mais étrangement, il ne crâna pas lorsque Lupin accorda cinq points à Serpentard, au contraire, on aurait dit que ça lui était indifférent.

- Vous savez ce qu'il a Malefoy ? demanda Harry à Ron et Hermione à la sortie du cours.

- Quoi, il se tient tranquille pour une fois ! répondit Ron.

- Justement, il est trop tranquille, c'est louche.

- C'est peut-être en rapport avec l'altercation qu'il a eu, suggéra Hermione.

- Quelle altercation ? demanda Harry curieux.

- La semaine avant les vacances, il s'est farouchement disputé avec Ankaa, les professeurs ont du intervenir, répondit Hermione.

- Et à propos de quoi ils se disputaient ?

- Ca, je crois que eux seuls le savent, dit Ron. On en avait pas mal discuté avec Hermione. On a essayé de demander à Ankaa, mais elle a pas voulu nous répondre.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'un cours de Potions, le professeur Slughorn annonça à Harry, Hermione et Ron qu'ils étaient tous conviés, ainsi que Ginny à une soirée le lundi suivant, dans son bureau. Slughorn avait perdu sa mauvaise habitude de donner des réceptions aussi souvent qu'il le faisait il y a deux ans. Il en avait donnée deux jusque-là. La première, Harry s'était arrangé pour l'éviter en programmant une séance de Quidditch en même temps. La deuxième avait eu lieu le dernier jour de cours du premier trimestre et il n'avait donc pas pu y aller puisqu'il se trouvait au Terrier.

Pendant la soirée, Slughorn les présenta à Gwenog Jones, ce dont Ron eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre. Il bafouilla pendant cinq bonnes minutes après qu'elle se soit éloignée pour saluer d'anciens camarades. Slughorn aussi les laissa tranquilles un moment. Ils aperçurent le professeur Trelawney. Harry s'était demandé, lorsqu'il avait été à la réception que Slughorn avait donnée pour Noël il y a deux ans, si elle avait bien eu une invitation officielle. Apparemment c'était le cas, bien que Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait avoir qui ait poussé Slughorn à l'inscrire dans son club… à moins bien sûr qu'elle n'ait eu une véritable prémonition devant lui un jour. Au bout d'un moment, Slughorn revint à la charge.

- Ah ! Harry ! Venez mon garçon ! Vous aussi Miss Granger ! Et les deux Weasley aussi !

- Les deux Weasley ! Se plaignit Ron. S'il ne voulait pas de nous, fallait pas nous inviter !

- Venez les enfants ! Laissez-moi vous présenter Dirk Cresswell qui dirige le Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins au ministère.

L'homme en question était assez agé, il devait bien avoir soixante ans. Il était aussi grand que Ron et bâtit assez solidement. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés à la brosse et il avait une moustache épaisse mais néanmoins disciplinée.

- Bonjour à vous ! C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer ceux qui nous ont débarrassé de… Vous-Savez-Qui.

Malgré ses bonnes manières, Harry ressentit chez Cresswell quelque chose qui l'irritait, qui le poussait à l'effronterie.

- Merci, répondit Harry. Mais vous devriez cesser de l'appeler Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Oh ! bien sûr, vous voulez dire l'appeler Vol…

- Non ! Voldemort était un nom qui lui donnait bien trop de pouvoir sur la communauté des sorciers. Son nom, celui qu'il a reçu à la naissance, c'était Tom Jedusor. Si Voldemort était un sorcier effroyable et craint de tous, Tom Jedusor lui n'était qu'un vulgaire assassin. Intelligent certes, mais vulgaire quand même.

A ces paroles, une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Cresswell.

- Oui ! Comme vous l'avez vaincu, du haut de vos dix-huit ans, vous devez penser qu'il était très banal. Mais vous devriez vous méfier. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu la Gazette, mais il semblerait que certains de ces adeptes soient encore en liberté. Si l'un d'eux vous entendait parler de lui ainsi…

- Je suis certain qu'il ne pourrait garder son sang froid très longtemps, dit Harry d'une voix déterminée en fixant Cresswell dans les yeux sans ciller.

- Oui ! Sans doute, dit Cresswell qui essayait de se donner une contenance. Bon ! Je dois vous laisser.

Cresswell tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Harry ! sermonna le professeur Slughorn, vous auriez pu être un peu plus aimable.

- Hermione, dit Harry ignorant la remarque du professeur. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est vrai que moi non plus, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? demanda Ron perplexe.

- Ouvre les yeux crétin ! critiqua Ginny. Sa réaction quand Harry a parlé de Voldemort n'est pas normale. Il n'y avait pas que de la crainte, contrairement à ce qu'il voudrait laisser croire !

- Hermione, tu feras des recherches sur lui ? demanda Harry.

- D'accord ! J'essairais de voir ce que je peux trouver.

- Dites les enfants, intervint le professeur Slughorn. Je vous signale que vous parlez du dir..

- Du directeur du bureau de liaison des gobelins, oui ! On sait professeur. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait l'empêcher d'être un fidèle de Voldemort. On sait que le ministère en était plein à l'époque du règne de terreur de Voldemort, et il a sûrement cherché à en avoir à nouveau quand il est réapparu.

- Oui sans doute, admis le professeur Slughorn. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

- Ces gens qui partageaient les idées de Voldemort, ceux qui ont attaquer Mrs Figg et d'autres Cracmols en décembre. Il faudrait les retrouver au plus vite, ne pas leur laisser le temps de s'organiser. Et pour ça, je ne vois pas d'autres solution que des les provoquer.

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione passa beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur Dirk Cresswell. Elle parcouru les numéros de la gazette sur les trois dernières années, sans trouver quoi que ce soit qui indiquerait que Cresswell eut été avec Voldemort.

- Alors ? demada Ron un soir à table. Toujours rien ?

- Non ! Pourtant ça m'énerve, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu le nom de Cresswell quelque part, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est assez lointain. Je ne remonte peut-être pas assez loin ! Si ça se trouve, ça date d'avant le retour de Voldemort.

- Salut ! De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ankaa qui arrivait pour faire un brin de causette.

- On se pose des questions sur un certain Dirk Cresswell, on pense qu'il est pas très net.

- Dirk Cresswell… un type grand, les cheveux gris, une moustache, l'air sévère ?

- Tu le connais ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui ! Je sais qu'il avait rencontré ma mère plusieurs fois quelques temps avant qu'elle ne meure.

- En France tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui !

- Interressant, tu pourrais me donner les dates, je vais voir ce qu'il était censé faire pendant ces périodes.

Malefoy arriva alors devant la table des Gryffondor. Harry le vit se poster sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?.

- Je voudrais parler à Ankaa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Ginny prête la main devant la poche qui contenait sa baguette.

- Juste lui parler !

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit Ankaa, plus poliment que Harry et Ginny.

- Pas ici ! Dit-il en fixant d'u air mauvais Harry et les autres.

- Bon ! D'accord ! souffla Ankaa.

Ils s'éloignèrent observé par les quatre autres.

- Je n'aime pas ça dit Ron ! On devrait les surveiller au cas où il voudrait s'en prendre à elle.

Ils se levèrent donc et quittèrent la grande salle. Ils virent la porte d'entrée du château se refermer. Ils sortirent et virent Ankaa et Malefoy discuter dans le parc. Ils observèrent discrètement. Apparemment, Malefoy n'avait pas l'air très content. Ankaa l'écoutait d'abord intéressée, puis, ils virent un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Ce qui sembla énerver Malefoy d'avantage. Elle hocha la tête et repartit. Malefoy vit alors que les autres avait vu la scène, il sembla furieux et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh rien de bien méchant ! répondit Ankaa avec un sourire amusé.

- En tout cas, il avait pas l'air content, dit Ron.

- Il peut être très mignon des fois ! dit Ankaa pour toute réponse.

Le qualificatif mignon n'aurait pas été celui que Ron, Harry ou Ginny aurait employé pour qualifier l'expression que Malefoy avait eu en parlant à Ankaa. Mais Hermione fit voyager son regard de Ankaa jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et vice-versa, sa moue suspicieuse se transformant en un sourire semblable à celui d'Ankaa. Les autres n'y comprirent rien et suivirent les deux filles à l'intérieur.

Février arriva et avec lui, la préparation pour le deuxième match de Quidditch s'intensifia. Ce match était un peu retardé par rapport aux années précédentes pour des raisons logistiques, d'après un avis affiché dans les salles communes des quatre maisons. Le premier week-end du mois vit la rencontre entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Harry, qui avait raté le match de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle n'aurait raté celui-ci pour rien au monde. Et le moins que l'on ait pu dire, ce fut que le spectacle fut de qualité.

Si ni les poursuiveurs de Serpentard, ni ceux de Serdaigle ne firent vraiment de coups d'éclat. Les batteurs de Serdaigle rivalisaient de force et d'adresse avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ils leur étaient même supérieurs sur l'intelligence de jeu, bien que ce ne soit pas très étonnant. A deux reprises, Ankaa faillit attraper le vif d'or et n'en fut empêchée que par un brusque changement de cap la première fois qui permit au Vif d'or de quitter son champ de vision le temps de disparaître, et à un choc contre un poursuiveur de Serpentard la deuxième fois, alors que le vif d'or était allé se perdre au milieu de la mêlée des poursuiveurs.

- Hé Malefoy ! lança Ankaa suite à cette deuxième tentative. T'as du plomb dans ton balai ou quoi ?

- C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Si tu crois que tu peux me vaincre en jouant en dedans, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu ne me battrait même pas en y allant à fond !

- Ah tu crois ça !

Dès lors, Malefoy revint dans la partie, et quand Ankaa repéra à nouveau le Vif d'or, Malefoy ne tarda pas à la rattraper et à lutter au coude à coude avec elle. Le ballet aérien qu'il livrèrent fut de toute beauté. Ils poursuivirent le Vif d'or qui virevoltait devant eux comme s'il s'amusait à les balader dans tous les coins du terrain. A un moment, il fila dans l'axe du terrain, alors que les Serdaigle menaient une contre-attaque enragée pour recoller au score. Tout en luttant contre Malefoy, Ankaa trouva le moyen de récupérer le Souaffle perdu par un de ses coéquipiers atteints par un cognard et de le renvoyer à un autre poursuiveur en bonne position pour tirer et marquer. Et malgré ça, elle resta devant Malefoy dans la course au Vif d'or. Harry fut époustoufflé. La lutte était serrée entre les deux poursuiveurs quand Goyle frappa un cognard qui vint heurter Ankaa à la tempe alors qu'elle allait s'emparer du Vif d'or. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle fut désarçonnée. Tout le monde retint son souffle en la voyant chuter de près de dix mètres de hauteur. Les professeurs se levèrent et pointèrent leur baguette dans l'idée d'amortir sa chute. Mais contre toute attente, un des joueurs la rattrapa et s'arrêta à seulement quarante centimètres du sol. Il fut encore plus surprenant de voir que ce joueur n'était autre que Malefoy.

- Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? demanda Goyle. C'était ta chance de te saisir du Vif d'or !

- Parce que tu crois que je n'en aurait pas d'autres ? adressa Malefoy à son camarade d'un ton sec.

- Si mais…

- Bon écoute-moi, et toi aussi Crabbe. Vous allez vous concentrer sur les poursuiveurs. J'ai envie d'un affrontement réglo entre elle et moi. Compris ?

- Oui Capitaine ! répondirent les deux gorilles.

- Et toi, dit-il à Ankaa qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. T'es capable de continuer ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Ankaa récupéra son balai sous les yeux médusés de tous les spectateurs. Même les plus fervents supporters des deux équipes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Jamais Malefoy ne s'était montré aussi fair-play durant un match de Quidditch, ni autrement d'ailleurs. Cependant, quand le match reprit, des bravos s'élevèrent de tous le stade pour saluer le geste. En réponse à la demande de Malefoy, les batteurs de Serdaigle eux aussi se contentèrent de jouer sur les poursuiveurs, laissant les deux attrapeurs libres de se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

Finalement, après presque deux heures et demie de match, Ankaa s'empara du Vif d'or, faisant gagner son équipe par seulement trente points d'avance, les Serpentard s'étant montré incroyablement combatifs.

- Et ben… dit Ron. Serdaigle va pas être facile à battre avec Ankaa comme attrapeur !

- Oui, et Serpentard vient de montrer un nouveau visage, répondit Harry. C'est dommage que nous ne les affrontions plus. J'aurais bien aimé me mesurer à ce nouveau Malefoy.

Une semaine plus tard, l'ambiance était encore bien différente, elle n'était plus au Quidditch mais à la Saint-Valentin. Qui, au grand malheur des couples qui auraient aimé passer la journée en amoureux, pourquoi pas à Pré-Au-Lard, tomba un lundi. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry et Ron de surprendre Ginny et Hermione, et d'en récolter les lauriers.

Après le repas, Ron entraîna Hermione vers la cabane de Hagrid où il lui offrit.

- Une fleur en pot ! s'étonna Hermione. C'est très gentil Ron, mais… elle n'est même pas ouverte.

- Attends encore un peu…. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, zéro !

La fleur s'ouvrit alors dévoilant une myriades de pétales aux couleurs oscillants entre le orange et le violet, à l'aspect chatoyants et presque lumineux.

- Ron ! Elle est absolument magnifique.

Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent. Mais quand Hermione quitta les lèvres de son petit-ami pour admirer encore la fleur, celle-ci se mit à faner à une vitesse incroyable.

- Mais ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione déçue et effrayée que Ron pense que quelque chose ait pu détruire le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

- C'est une Ephemera Pulchrissima. Une fleur très rare qui ne pousse qu'en Amazonie. Elle ne fleurit que pendant une minute, mais on dit que si un couple s'embrasse devant un Ephemera en fleur, ils seront heureux pour toujours.

- Oh ! Ron ! C'est incroyablement romantique !

De son côté, Harry avait décidé d'attendre le soir pour montrer son cadeau à Ginny. Il l'entraîna au dernier étage de l'aile gauche du château, celle qui donnait sur le lac. Il alluma sa baguette et fit un mouvement du poignet. C'est alors qu'une fusée partit et éclata en une gerbe d'étincelles bleues, puis une deuxième partie, suivie d'une troisième et d'une quatrième. Harry lui avait carrément offert un feu d'artifice. Sur les bords du lac, Fred et George étaient aux commandes, bien que cette fois il ne s'agissait pas de Feuxfous Fuseboum. Il y avait néanmoins des feux de la confection des jumeaux qui écrivirent dans le ciel lors du bouquet final :

HARRY

LOVES

GINNY

Et quand ce premier message s'effaça, un nouveau apparu à la place :

FOREVER

AND EVER

Reflété par le lac, le spectacle fut de toute beauté, et ils ne furent pas les seuls à en profiter puisque nombre d'élèves, attirés par les explosions, s'étaient massés aux fenêtres de la façade de l'aile gauche ou des différentes tours du château.

Puis, une fois la Saint Valentin passée. L'ambiance se fixa à nouveau sur le Quidditch. Mais l'affrontement entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle fut bien moins passionnant que celui qui avait opposé Serdaigle à Serpentard. Gryffondor l'emporta encore une fois facilement par cent quatre-vingt à vingt. Harry n'ayant pas laissé une seule chance à l'attrapeur adverse. Le Quidditch resta néanmoins présent dans l'esprit de Harry et Ron, puisque la semaine suivante, après en avoir demandé l'autorisation à McGonagall, ils allèrent assister au fameux derby Grande-Bretagne/Irlande qui, lui, fut un match très intéressant.


	12. Le père d'Ankaa

**12  
Le père d'Ankaa**

Les semaines qui suivirent marquèrent le début de la période de révisions et de perfectionnement. Les ASPICs ayant lieu sur les deux dernières semaines de mai, il fallait forcément s'y prendre plus tôt. Et Hermione fit remarquer à Ron et à Harry qu'ils avaient encore des progrès à faire en ce qui concernait les sortilèges informulés. Ils passèrent donc plus d'un mois à les travailler en plus de ce que les professeurs leur demandaient comme travail régulier. Harry et Ginny commençaient également à préparer sérieusement leur mariage. Il aurait lieu au Terrier, en plein air. Ils avaient demandé à tous ceux qu'ils souhaitaient inviter leurs disponibilités et fixèrent finalement la date au neuf juillet.

Hermione, de son côté, n'avaient pas abandonné ses recherches sur Ophoen et ses différents successeurs. Mais apparemment, soit il s'agissait d'un gros bluff de la part du fantôme, soit les informations que recherchaient Hermione étaient sous le coup du sortilège de fidélitas pour qu'il n'y en ait à ce point aucune trace. Elle avait bien sûr pensé également que ça pouvait, comme les Horcruxes, être de la magie noire très dangereuse. Mais Harry et Ron lui firent remarquer que le fantôme se serait fait plus discret si ça avait été le cas.

Un jour pourtant, alors qu'elle feuilletait un livre sur la vie des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, elle remarqua, vers la fin du bouquin, une gravure qui attira son attention. Elle représentait un champ de bataille sur lequel luttait un homme qui ressemblait étrangement au fantôme de cet Ophoen. La légende indiquait _Ulric O. Serdaigle sur le champ de bataille de Jerusalem_.

La chose ne manqua pas de l'intriguer et elle poussa plus loin à la recherche d'écrits parlant plus en détail de cet Ulric O. Serdaigle. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'y avait rien de tel à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle obtint tout de même une référence à la BNS, la Bibliothèque Nationale des Sorciers, un livre intitulé _La vie et la mort d'Ulric Serdaigle_. Le livre avait visiblement été écrit par un proche du sorcier et expliquait que Ulric Ophoen Serdaigle, arrière petit-fils de Gael et Rowena Serdaigle, était un sorcier émérite qui avait participé à de nombreuses batailles moldues, notemment à la première croisade, dans le but d'épargner le plus de vies possibles. Il stupéfixait les ennemis, les faisant passer pour mort puis leur parlait un à un, les faisant renoncer à la vie de combat qu'ils s'étaient juré d'avoir. Il avait également fait un autre prodige, à une époque où aucune loi n'interdisait les expériences sur les nouvelles espèces animales, il s'était attaché à créer un oiseau mythologique dont son deuxième prénom était inspiré : un phénix, qui selon le lieu pouvait s'écrire aussi "phoenix", et sur les dernières années de sa vie, il y était parvenu et donna à son premier spécimen le nom de Fumseck.

- Mais alors ! s'exclama Ron. Ca veut dire que le dernier successeur d'Ophoen était…

- Dumbledore ! termina Hermione.

- Il faut aller le vérifier ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils se rendirent donc au deuxième étage devant la statue de gargouille.

- _Falco Aesalon_ ! dit Harry devant la gargouille qui s'écarta pour les laisser accéder à l'escalier qui les conduisit à la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

Harry frappa et ouvrit la porte à l'invitation de McGonagall.

- Professeur McGonagall ! Excusez-nous de vous déranger, dit immédiatement Hermione. Nous voudrions parler au portrait du professeur Dumbledore, et comme le seul que l'on connaisse est ici !

- Oh ! Soit, faites…

- Hum ! Professeur Dumbledore.

- Oh ! Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? répondit l'image du professeur.

- Bien merci ! et vous ?

- Ma foi, la vie dans un tableau est plus rigolote que j'aurais pu le croire !

- Harry ! pressa Ron, on est pas venu prendre le thé.

- Euh… professeur, Nous… enfin Hermione a fait quelques recherches, et nous nous demandions si vous n'auriez pas été le dernier à être choisi par ce fantôme, cet Ophoen, pour être son successeur.

- Ho ho ! Bravo ! Vous vous êtes procuré un exemplaire de _La vie et la mort d'Ulric Serdaigle_ je suppose.

- Comment vous… commença Hermione.

- C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai compris qui il était. L'année où il était apparu, j'avais été le seul à trouver qui il était. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'avait valu de devenir son successeur.

- Donc si je comprends bien, reprit Harry. Celui qui sera désigné comme son successeur recevra certains pouvoirs ainsi que Fumseck ?

- Celui-là recevra effectivement Fumseck, mais les pouvoirs, il devra déjà les avoir. Ce qu'il pourra recevoir, ce sont éventuellement des connaissances.

- Mais comment Ophoen choisit-il son successeur ? demanda alors Ron.

- Il vous observe, étudie votre comportement, vos valeurs morales, vos connaissances magiques aussi. Mais il sait déceler ceux qui font tout pour se mettre en avant, attirés par la gloire que pourrait représenter le fait de devenir son successeur. Le mieux est donc de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Merci professeur ! conclut Harry. Professeur McGonagall, excusez-nous pour le dérangement.

Il tourna les talons pour repartir mais s'arrêta subitement en voyant une carte représentant une partie du ciel nocturne. Il y avait plusieurs constellations visibles depuis l'hémisphère sud.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Ankaa ! Mais c'est bien sûr !

Il sortit en courant, laissant Hermione et Ron en plan.

- Oh non ! gémit Ron. Tu as fini par le contaminer, dit-il en regardant Hermione.

- Comment ça, contaminer ? dit-elle en partant à la suite de Harry.

- Avec ta manie de comprendre quelque chose et de nous planter en nous laissant dans l'expectative.

- Je fais ça moi ?

- Tout le temps ! Enfin maintenant tu vois comme c'est frustrant ! Où il est passé ?

- Là-bas !

Ils suivirent Harry et parvinrent à le rattraper.

- Hey ! Harry ! Attends nous ! souffla Ron.

- Harry, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Le père d'Ankaa, je crois que je sais qui c'est !

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

- Oui ! Vous vous rappelez qu'elle avait dit que son nom était un indice pour le retrouver.

- Euh… non, répondit Hermione.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas avec nous, dit Ron. Bon et alors ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- D'abord j'avais réfléchit sur Firybird, et j'avais fait l'amalgamme avec le phénix. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être son nom de famille, puisqu'elle porte celui de sa mère. J'avais réfléchit à Ankaa, il me semblait l'avoir déjà entendu avant, mais je ne me souvenais pas où. Mais j'ai finalement comprit dans le bureau de McGonagall. Ankaa est le nom de l'étoile principale de la constellation du Phénix !

- Alors tu crois que ça aurait un rapport avec cet Ophoen ? Demanda Ron. Non ! Tu crois que son père c'est Dumbledore !

- Mais non idiot ! Il était déjà trop vieu pour avoir eu des enfants il y a dix-huit ans !

- Pas forcément, intervint Hermione. Les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants jusqu'à leur mort…

- Oui mais la mère d'Ankaa ne devait pas être très agée si elle faisait du surf encore il y a deux ans.

- Ca ne veux rien dire, continua Hermione. Mais bon, c'est vrai que je doute que Dumbledore soit le genre de personne à avoir une aventure et à rompre tout contact. Alors, ne nous fait pas languir plus longtemps, à qui tu penses ?

- Ce qui est important, c'est que son prénom soit celui d'une étoile. Vous ne connaissez pas une famille où on a l'habitude de donner aux enfants des noms d'étoiles ou de constellations ?

- Si, la famille… Black, réalisa Hermione. Tu… tu penses que ça pourrait être la fille de Sirius ?

- J'en ai bien peur ! Car ça colle. Elle m'avait confié que son père avait dû quitter sa mère sans savoir qu'elle attendait un enfant. Si c'est bien Sirius, on peut imaginer qu'il était en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix quand il a rencontré la mère d'Ankaa. Ils auront été ensemble quelques temps, mais ne pouvant rester, il a dû l'abandonner, et elle n'aura appris qu'ensuite qu'elle était enceinte.

- Ca se tient, dit Ron.

- Ca se tient même bien, renchérit Hermione. Si on considère que Sirius lui avait dit qu'il était membre d'une association secrète qui luttait contre Voldemort et qui avait pour nom l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait choisi une étoile de la constellation du Phénix. Ca pouvait la mettre sur la piste de l'Ordre !

- Oui ! C'est…

- C'est terrible ! On ne peut pas aller voir Ankaa comme ça et lui annoncer que son père est mort, paniqua Hermione. Et on ne peut pas non plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Il faudra lui dire… Je m'en chargerai, dit Harry après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

Alors que l'heure du repas, et donc celle de croiser Ankaa, avançait, Harry se triturait les méninges pour savoir comment annoncer une telle chose à Ankaa. Finalement, une fois dans la grande salle, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir Ankaa sous les yeux de Ron et Hermione qui observaient depuis la table de Gryffondor.

- Que fait Harry ? demanda Ginny curieuse.

- Il doit aller parler à Ankaa, répondit Ron.

- Il m'a l'air bien nerveux, dit Ginny soupçonneuse.

- Il y aurait de quoi, vu ce qu'il va lui annoncer ! dit Ron qui n'avait pas noté la pointe de jalousie dans la voix de sa sœur.

- Euh… peut-être devrions-nous y aller aussi. Elle aura besoin d'amis autour d'elle ! suggéra Hermione, pensant qu'il serait préférable que Ginny entende ce que Harry disait à Ankaa.

Ils suivirent donc Harry qui ne s'était pas encore lancé.

- …pas facile à dire, et encore moins à entendre. Mais en même temps je ne peux pas me taire, ce serait te manquer de respect.

- Si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot Harry, et que tu en venais au but ? suggéra Ankaa un peu inquiète.

- Oui c'est ça, viens-en au but, grinça Ginny entre ses dents, uniquement pour elle-même.

- Voilà je… je crois que je sais qui est ton père…

- Oh ! C'est ça ! Bah, ça devait bien finir par se savoir !

- Quoi ! s'étonna Harry. Alors tu sais aussi ?

- Oui ! Je l'ai su très vite après mon arrivée à Poudlard.

- Et ça va… je veux dire, tu n'as pas été trop déçue ?

- Un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas rester célibataire éternellement. J'ai juste peur d'avoir un peu mis de l'eau dans le gaz en le lui disant.

- Que.. quoi ? Dire quoi à qui ?

- Dire à mon père que j'étais sa fille.

- Mais tu n'as pas pu lui dire, il est…

- Professeur, si tu crois que c'est ça qui m'a arrêté !

Hermione se mit alors les mains devant la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- On a fait une erreur, une terrible erreur, ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait été envoyé en mission par l'Ordre…

- Euh… je suis un peu perdu là, dit Harry. Je croyais que ton père était Sirius Black, mon parrain.

- Quoi ! Oh non ! Mais pourquoi as-tu… Ah ! C'est parce que j'ai le nom d'une étoile !

- Ben oui, je me suis dit que c'était parce que ton père devait être membre de la famille Black. Et que si c'est une étoile de la constellation du Phénix que ta mère à choisi, c'était parce qu'il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- C'était pas bête, répondit Ankaa. Mais c'est ma mère qui descendait des Black, pas mon père. Son arrière-arrière grand mère, Isla Black, avait épousé un moldu et été déshéritée pour sa peine, mais elle a continué à propager la tradition de donner des noms d'étoiles à ses enfants, de génération en génération. C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi un nom d'étoile. Je ne savais même pas que c'était une étoile de la constellation du Phénix, et je crois que ma mère non plus.

- Mais, tu avais dit que ton nom était un indice pour…

- …retrouver mon père, oui, mais il s'agissait de mon nom de famille. Ma mère m'avait raconté que c'était comme ça qu'elle et mon père étaient devenus intimes. Parce qu'il avait trouvé étonnant que le nom de ma mère soit une désignation de celui que portait le nom de l'association dont il faisait partie. Je n'ai jamais su exactement quelle était cette organisation jusqu'à l'été dernier où les journaux ont vanté le rôle de l'Ordre du Phénix dans l'arrestation des Mangemorts. C'est alors que j'ai compris que mon père était un de ses membres. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour venir en Angleterre. Pour rencontrer des membres de l'Ordre et leur demander des renseignements sur mon père en leur montrant sa photo. Mais finalement, je n'en ai pas eu besoin, puisque le premier membre de l'Ordre que j'ai rencontré, c'était lui.

- Mais alors, dirent Harry, Ron et Ginny incrédules. Ton père c'est…

- Oui… dit-elle en regardant la table des professeurs. C'est le professeur Lupin.

- Et bien sûr, ajouta Hermione, c'est pour ça que tu voulais des renseignements sur lui en début d'année. Tu voulais savoir qui il était et s'il était susceptible de bien réagir quand tu le lui annoncerais.

Ankaa acquiesça

- Et alors, demanda Ginny. Comment est-ce qu'il a réagit ?

- Plutôt bien… Il m'a accueillie comme s'il m'avait connu mais ne m'avais pas vue depuis des années. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis début décembre. Pour en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Par contre, en début d'année, le professeur Tonks a également appris la nouvelle et je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas très bien prise.

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne les voit plus aussi souvent ensemble ! intervint alors Luna, qui voyant l'attroupement était venue voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Quoi ! Oh ! S'il te plait, dit Ankaa, ne le répète pas. Je ne voudrais pas que toute l'école le sache.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien ! répondit simplement Luna.

- Mais et pour Lupin et Tonks, ce serait bête qu'ils se séparent à cause de ça ! dit Ginny tristounette.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Hermione. Tonks comprendra bien que Lupin n'a pas vécu trente cinq ans sans avoir d'aventures avec aucune femme. Elle ira sans doute bientôt s'excuser de son comportement.


	13. Le Piège

Attention ! Avec ce chapitre, on entre dans les dernières péripiéties de l'histoire. Au programme, Quidditch, ASPICs et... et pour le reste vous verrez bien en lisant !

* * *

**13  
****Le piège**

Lorsque les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent, Harry et les autres eurent la joie d'apprendre que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre Tonks et Lupin. Et bien que les élèves disposèrent d'un break, celà n'eut rien de vacances pour Harry qui entre ses révisions et les préparatifs du mariage n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la liste des invités, il fallait préparer le banquet en fonction des goûts de chacun, organiser le placement des invités aussi bien pour la cérémonie que pour le banquet. Décider des fleurs qui décoreraient le pré des Weasleys où aurait lieu la cérémonie, et la cour où on installerait les tables pour le banquet. Il fallait également décider où ils iraient passer leur lune de miel, réserver un hôtel.

Au-delà des considérations de la cérémonie et de tout ce qui allait avec, Harry avait aussi engagé un architecte et une société de construction pour rebâtir la maison de ses parents à Goderic's Hollow. Il passa vers la fin des vacances pour voir si ça avançait bien. La vue des engins de construction, où plutôt de démolition, lui donna une autre idée et il occupa sa dernière journée de vacances à ce qu'il présenta à Ron et Hermione, qui acceptèrent de l'aider, comme des travaux d'intérêt général. Ils se rendirent au Square Grimmaurd avec des masses et entreprirent de démolir les murs sur lesquels se trouvait le portrait de Mrs Black et l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Dans son cadre, Walburga Black hurla comme un cochon qu'on égorge quand Harry et ses amis se mirent à frapper de toutes leurs forces pour abattre le mur.

- Voilà ! S'exclama Harry une fois le mur tombé et le portrait détruit sous leurs coups de massue. Puisque le cadre ne pouvait pas quitter le mur, il suffisait de virer le mur !

Ils firent donc de même avec l'arbre généalogique et posèrent un contre-plaqué, en attendant mieux, pour remplacer les murs abattus.

De retour à Poudlard, Harry n'eut guère plus de temps libre. Entre les préparations pour le dernier match de Quidditch et les révisions pour les ASPICs qui, Hermione ne cessait de le répéter, commenceraient dans à peine un mois. Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de penser à s'esquiver dans la salle sur demande avec Ginny.

Finalement, le temps des ASPICs arriva. Les épreuves s'étalaient sur deux semaines. La première semaine concernant les écrits, la deuxième, les épreuves pratiques. Les questions posées étaient d'un tout autre niveau comparé aux épreuves des BUSEs, et la seule matière où Harry pu répondre facilement était la défense contre les forces du mal. Il lui semblait avoir totalement raté son épreuve écrite en potions ainsi que celle de métamorphose. Quand aux épreuves de sortilèges et de botanique, il restait mitigé quand à ce qu'il avait écrit.

Le samedi matin, en guise de pause. Avait lieu le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Harry ne fut pas surpris, lorsqu'il foula la pelouse du terrain, de voir que tous les Serpentard avaient pris parti pour Serdaigle, alors que les Poufsouffle, eux, avaient été plus mitigés. Mais l'impression générale restait que la majorité des spectateurs étaient acquis à la cause de Serdaigle. Ron devenait nerveux. Sans doute, cela était-il dû aux rumeurs qui disaient à nouveau que des sélectionneurs seraient présents. On parlait des Flèches d'Appleby, des Tornades de Tutshill et des Frelons de Wimbourne, mais on pensait de façon générale qu'il y aurait encore d'autres sélectionneurs, et Ron stressait à l'idée qu'il puisse y en avoir un des Canons de Chudley, Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait déjà été remarqué.

- Hey Ron ! Concentre toi sur les deux seuls choses qu'on te demande ! dit Harry. Arrêter le Souaffle et éviter les Cognards !

- Oui Harry !

Ron prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis souffla tout en les rouvrant, faisant ainsi disparaître l'expression de peur qu'il avait au profit d'un visage plus déterminé.

Harry, pour ce match, avait sélectionné comme poursuiveurs Katie et Ginny, qui étaient de loin les meilleures poursuiveuses de l'école, et Colin Crivey, qui n'avait encore pas joué.

- Demelza n'est pas au mieux de sa forme avec les BUSEs qui approchent. Je compte sur toi Colin.

- Tu peux capitaine !

A la batte, Sloper était chargé de couvrir les poursuiveurs tandis que Peakes protégerait Harry.

En face, l'équipe de Serdaigle arriva également sur le terrain. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main. Les joueurs s'envolèrent.

- Enfin on se rencontre ! dit Harry à Ankaa.

- Oui ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi et les douze joueurs de champ s'animèrent aussitôt dans tous les sens. Serdaigle mena la première offensive mais ne put la conclure grâce notemment au talent de Ron. Harry et Ankaa parcouraient le ciel à la recherche d'une lueur dorée qui leur indiquerait la position du Vif d'or. Harry fut surpris d'entendre dans les gradins non pas le crissement du chapeau de Luna en forme d'aigle, mais bel et bien le rugissement de celui qui avait une forme de lion.

Au micro, Hannah Abbot s'égosillait alors que Ginny et Katie baladaient les poursuiveurs adverses avant d'adresser une ultime passe à Colin qui tira et marqua. La riposte de Serdaigle ne se fit pas attendre et le score passa à dix partout. Gryffondor ne se laissa pas démonter et marqua bien vite un deuxième but sur une action solitaire de Ginny. Serdaigle ne parvint pas à marquer alors que Gryffondor déployait un arsenal de techniques leur permettant d'inscrire plusieurs buts. Parfois même, Sloper, qui protégeait les poursuiveurs des Cognards, participait à l'attaque pour créer des figures en trois dimensions avec les trois autres poursuiveurs.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ankaa n'avaient toujours pas repéré le Vif d'or. Mais lorsqu'Ankaa fit une embardée pour esquiver un Cognard, elle repéra un scintillement et se tourna pour mieux voir. Harry l'avait repéré également et tous deux foncèrent sur la minuscule balle qui virevoltait tranquillement à l'autre bout du terrain. Comme si la balle les avait vu venir, elle plongea vers le sol pour leur échapper et une course effreinée s'engagea. Ankaa avait sans nul doute une grande maîtrise de son balai. La lutte pour attraper le vif d'or rappela à Harry son duel contre Cho Chang, ou plus récemment, celui qui l'avait opposé à Ginny. Les deux joueurs, au coude à coude, se gênaient mutuellement, permettant au Vif d'or de s'échapper. Un tonerre d'applaudissement résonna, Serdaigle venait d'inscrire un nouveau but. Harry se tendit complètement vers le vif d'or, un coup de batte bien placé de Peakes obligea Ankaa à dévier. Harry bondit presque de son balai et effectua plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter en l'air en brandissant le Vif d'or.

C'était fait, Gryffondor remportait le match par deux cent vingt à trente. Remportant par la même la coupe de Quidditch. Gryffondor établissait aussi un autre record, celui de la plus grande moyenne d'écart de points sur un an. Puisqu'ils avaient remporté les trois derniers match avec un écart moyen de cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept points, surpassant le précédent record, établi par Serpentard il y a quinze ans, de dix-sept points.

Des hurlements de joie retentirent dans les gradins du côté des rouge et or. Ankaa vint serrer la main de Harry.

- Félicitations ! Très belle victoire.

- Oh ! Tu sais, c'est avant tout la victoire de notre équipe. Sans le talent de mes poursuiveurs et de mes batteurs, ça aurait sans doute été différent !

Les autres joueurs se posèrent mais Ginny elle fonça sur Harry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry fut porté en triomphe par ses co-équipiers qui l'entraînèrent hors du stade. Ce fut une fête de tous les diables dans la tour de Gryffondor.

- Hey Harry ! Lança Dean, ça fait quoi d'être le premier capitaine à conduire l'équipe de Gryffondor à la victoire deux années de suite pour la première fois depuis presque trente ans !

- C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le premier Capitaine de Gryffondor à réitérer l'exploit de ton père ? demanda Hermione qui s'était laissée aller à l'ambiance générale.

- C'est vrai ! Je ne le savais pas ! En tous cas ça fait plaisir ! Mais j'espère que l'équipe de l'an prochain saura se montrer digne de celle de cette année !

- Ca ne va pas être facile ! dit Ginny ! Avec toi, Ron et Katie qui vous en allez, on va perdre les deux tiers de nos forces !

- Oh ! Je ne suis pas inquiet ! repliqua Harry. On a de nouveaux éléments très prometteurs, même s'ils n'ont pas joué cette année.

La fête battit son plein toute l'après-midi, et même lorsque neuf heures sonna, elle était toujours menée tambour battant par les frères Crivey, Peakes, Coote, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Ron ne trouva plus Harry.

- Dis Hermione, tu sais où est passé Harry.

- Je crois qu'il est parti pour la salle sur demande avec Ginny.

- Oh ! Ils vont donc fêter ça à deux… c'est bête j'y avais pensé aussi mais…

- On verra ça demain ! dit-elle en embrassant le rouquin.

Mais le week-end passa trop vite au goût de nos deux couples d'amoureux, et les épreuves pratiques des ASPICs commençèrent. Le rituel était assez semblable à ce qu'ils avaient eu pour les BUSEs, sauf que ce qu'on leur demandait de faire était d'un tout autre niveau. En défense contre les forces du mal, Harry eut quelques difficultés à lire l'esprit de son examinateur et à protéger le sien. Mais sur les sortilèges de combat tels la stupéfixion ou le Patronus, il s'en sortit avec les honneurs, de même que tous ceux qui avaient suivi ses cours en cinquième année.

En métamorphoses, Harry paniqua quand on lui demanda de changer un tabouret en raton-laveur sans prononcer aucune formule. Mais il finit par obtenir un résultat satisfaisant, même si son rongeur avait encore les pattes un peu raides. En potions, il eut à préparer une potion d'amabilité qui fut testée sur un lutin de Cornouailles. Il fut soulagé en voyant le lutin cesser de s'agiter et essayer de discuter tranquillement avec l'examinateur.

En sortilèges, il fut aussi très performant, même s'il eut quelques ratés avec un sortilège informulé. Enfin, en botanique, il craignit d'échouer lorsqu'on lui demanda d'extraire des gousses de Snargalouf. Il se rappelait des séances de sixième année où il avait dû faire ça. Ca n'avait déjà pas été facile avec Ron et Hermione pour l'aider, mais seul, il eut l'impression que c'était mission impossible. Il parvint finalement à retirer une gousse aux prix d'incroyables efforts et de nombreuses coupures et écorchures provoquées par les tentacules de la plante.

L'examinateur, un petit gros qui n'était pas là il y a trois ans lors des BUSEs, et qui devait sans doute remplacer Griselda Marchebank le débarrassa de la plante agressive. Harry se demandait pourquoi le professeur Marchebank avait dû être remplacée. Sans doute était-elle trop vieille pour continuer de faire passer des examens, ou peut-être était-elle malade. En tout cas, il n'avait pas entendu dire qu'elle était morte. Il regarda le professeur s'éloigner avec la plante qui le fouettait et fit tomber quelque chose de sa poche. Harry voulu le lui rendre, mais il se ravisa après avoir ramassé ce qui était un bout de papier, mais pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il portait la marque des ténèbres. Harry le déplia et y vit un message.

_Rassemblement général, ce soir, dix-heures, cimetière de Little Hangleton._

Harry retourna dans le château et fila vers la statue de gargouille du deuxième étage, mais elle ne réagit pas au mot de passe que Harry connaissait. Il allait abandonner quand il vit le professeur McGonagall venir vers lui.

- Tiens ! Comment ce sont passés vos examens Potter ?

- Euh… plutôt bien dans l'ensemble.

- Vous sortez de l'épreuve pratique de botanique j'ai l'impression, dit-elle en voyant les estafilades sur le visage de Harry, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie faire soigner ça.

- Il y a plus important ! Lorsqu'il a ramené la plante dans la serre, l'examinateur… euh… Mr Wingle, à laissé tomber ceci !

Il tendit le bout de papier à McGonagall qui poussa un petit cri de surprise à la vue de la marque des ténèbres. Elle lut le message.

- Bon sang ! Potter, vous avez bien fait de me donner ça !

- Il faut avertir le ministère, les Aurors !

- Non ! Ca ne servirait à rien, Wingle bénéficie d'une solide réputation. Le seul moyen c'est de prendre les Mangemorts la main dans le sac ! Je vais de ce pas réunir l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry… vous voudriez sans doute vous joindre à nous… mais vous avez déjà si souvent risqué votre vie. Vous avez fait votre devoir en me montrant ceci. Laissez-nous faire, on s'en charge !

- Bien professeur ! Mais je me tiendrai prêt, avec tous ceux qui voudrons bien vous prêter main forte ! N'hésitez à m'envoyer un Patronus si vous avez besoin d'aide !

- J'y penserais !

McGonagall repartit aussitôt au rez-de-chaussée, pour la salle des professeurs puis alla à la cabane d'Hagrid avec Lupin et Tonks. Harry, de son côté, alla voir Ron et Hermione. Ron sortait tout juste de son examen. Il avait lui aussi de nombreuses coupures sur le visage.

- Ha Harry ! Alors, comment ça c'est passé, demanda le rouquin.

- Plutôt bien mais…

- Moi j'ai plutôt appréhendé quand j'ai vu le Snargalouf, mais finalement ça c'est bien passé, dit Hermione qui avait visiblement déjà dû faire un détour par l'infirmerie puisqu'elle était impeccable. Mais, tu n'es pas allé à l'inf…

- Ecoutez, il va se passer quelque chose ce soir !

Harry leur parla du mot tombé de la poche de l'examinateur et de McGonagall qui était partie du collège avec Lupin, Tonks et Hagrid.

- Bah ! Pour une fois qu'on n'aura rien à faire, ça changera ! dit Ron

- J'ai dit à McGonagall que s'ils avaient quand même besoin de renfort, je me tiendrais prêt avec le maximum d'élèves prêts à nous accompagner.

- Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! se rattrappa Ron.

- Bon, je pense que Neville, Ginny et Luna seront partant. On essaie les autres anciens membres de l'AD ?

- On pourrait ! acquiesça Hermione. Je vais déjà aller chez les Serdaigle, demander à Luna de se tenir prête et d'en parler à Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil !

- Moi je m'occupe de prévenir Ginny et Neville et de voir avec les autres Gryffondors de l'AD, déclara Harry.

- Dans ce cas, je vais voir du côté des Poufsouffle si Ernie ou Justin veulent eux aussi se tenir prêts ! conclut Ron.

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement. Harry monta à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y trouva Neville, mais Ginny n'était pas là. Il alla alors voir Colin.

- Dis-moi Colin, t'aurais pas vu Ginny ?

- Elle voulait discuter un peu avec Luna à la fin des cours, répondit Colin. Je crois qu'elles sont allées dans le parc.

Harry redescendit pour le parc et croisa Hermione en chemin.

- Tu as prévenu les Serdaigle ? demanda Harry

- J'ai transmis le message à Ankaa qui se dit prête à nous aider. Elle va prévenir les autres. Là j'allais voir Luna dans le parc.

- Moi aussi, elle doit être avec Ginny.

Ils allèrent dans le parc, il y avait plusieurs élèves qui profitaient du soleil avant le repas, mais ils ne trouvèrent ni Ginny, ni Luna. Ils firent le tour du château sans les trouver. En retournant à l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent Ron dans le grand hall qui descendait l'escalier de marbre.

- Ah vous êtes là souffla-t-il. Je suis allé dans la salle commune mais on m'a dit que t'étais redescendu Harry ! J'ai parlé à Justin et Ernie. Ils sont d'accord pour nous accompagner si nécessaire, mais j'ai clairement senti qu'ils préfèreraient ne rien avoir à faire.

- Ok ! répondit Harry. Neville est partant, Ankaa aussi. Mais on a toujours pas trouvé Luna et Ginny !

- Comment ça ?

- On nous a dit qu'elles étaient dans le parc, mais elles n'y sont plus.

- Bon ! Je vais voir dans la cour, vous allez du côté de chez Hagrid, et éventuellement vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- D'accord, dit Hermione !

Ils se retrouvèrent vingt minutes plus tard, toujours bredouilles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien faire ces deux-là ? pesta Ron.

- Je sais pas, mais je commence à m'inquiéter. Ca va être l'heure du repas. On va attendre ici, elles vont bien passer par là pour venir manger.

Effectivement, les élèves commençèrent à affluer, et vingt minutes plus tard, c'était une véritable marée d'élèves qui s'engouffrait dans la grande salle. Mais quand ils y furent tous, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient toujours pas aperçu les deux filles. Ils regardèrent dans la salle aux tables de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, mais il n'y avait rien. Hermione alla demander aux filles qui partageaient le dortoir de Ginny, Harry alla demander à Ankaa et Padma si elles avaient vu Luna. Et Ron alla même à la table des Poufsouffle demander à Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones si elles avaient aperçu les deux filles depuis seize heure l'après-midi même. Ils furent tous les trois bredouilles.

- Là, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je veux bien que ce château soit grand et qu'on puisse facilement s'y perdre, mais ça fait quand même six ans qu'elles y sont. C'est pas normal que personne ne les ait vu depuis plus de trois heures !

Soudain, un corbeau entra dans la Grande Salle en croassant bruyamment et laissa tomber une enveloppe aux pieds des trois amis. Harry la ramassa, la décacheta et se mit à lire avec une appréhension justifiée.

_A Harry Potter,_

_Nous détenons ta fiancée ainsi que sa copine un peu bizarre. Si tu tiens à les revoir vivantes, présente-toi à la Tête de Sanglier ce soir à vingt deux heures. Tu as le droit d'amener des amis si tu veux._

En guise de signature, il y avait la marque des ténèbres. Harry froissa la lettre en serrant le poing.

- Harry, il ne faut pas y aller ! C'est un piège ! dit aussitôt Hermione.

- Tu voudrais que j'abandonne Ginny et Luna à leur sort ?

- Réfléchit Harry, s'ils ont agit ainsi, précisément aujourd'hui, c'est que ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si Wingle a laissé tomber ce message. Ils devaient se douter que les membres de l'Ordre iraient à Little Hangleton, nous laissant sans défense. Je parie qu'il n'y a personne là-bas !

- Oui, mais si jamais ils sont assez nombreux pour avoir préparé une stratégie en deux points, il vaut mieux laisser les membres de l'Ordre capturer ceux qui sont à Little Hangleton. Et on ne peut pas leur envoyer de Patronus, le jour diminue déjà et un Patronus attirerait trop l'attention.

- Harry a raison Hermione, dit Ron. Ils ont bien préparé leur coup. Ils ne nous laissent pas le choix, il faut qu'on y aille. A ceci prêt, qu'on ne va pas se jeter dans leur piège tête baissée ! On a du monde avec nous. On va s'en servir !

- Ron a raison, on va réunir tous les anciens membre de l'AD qui sont encore ici, et se préparer soigneusement, on a deux heures devant nous.

Ils réunirent Ankaa, Dean, Seamus, Neville, les frères Crivey, les sœurs Patil, Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, Lavande Brown, Terry Boot et Michael Corner. Ils expliquèrent la situation au professeur Slughorn, mais lui demandèrent de ne pas intervenir, car cela pourrait couter la vie à Ginny et Luna si les Mangemorts voyaient que des professeurs étaient avec eux et puis ils leur fallait quelqu'un au château pour prévenir les membres de l'Ordre dès qu'ils seraient de retour.

- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit Ron. Ankaa, Hermione, Harry et moi, on pénétrera dans l'auberge à l'heure prévue.

- Euh… pourquoi c'est toi qui fait le plan de bataille et pas Harry ? demanda Terry Boot.

- Parce que Ron est un bien meilleur stratège que moi, répondit Harry.

- Donc nous, on entre dans l'auberge, on va certainement tomber dans leur piège. Il y aura une personne sous une cape d'invisibilité qui observera par la fenêtre et qui enverra un Patronus aux autres qui attendront juste devant le portail, histoire de pouvoir transplaner dès qu'ils recevront le Patronus.

- Euh… et pour ceux qui ont pas leur permis de transplanage ? demanda Dennis Crivey.

- Eux auront sans doute le meilleur rôle. Ils viendront à pied. Quand ils arriveront, la bataille fera certainement rage. Ils pourront ainsi nous apporter un avantage significatif en attaquant des Mangemorts occupés et qui ne se doutent pas qu'on a encore du renfort.

- C'est un bon plan ! Siffla Padma Patil. Il va certainement marcher.

- Juste une chose, précisa Ron. Ce plan comporte une grosse faille. Celui qui devra attendre sous la cape d'invisibilité aura le rôle le plus risqué. Parce qu'il devra attendre que les Mangemorts aient abattus toutes leur cartes. Donc qu'ils soient sur le point de nous tuer. Il devra alors lancer très rapidement un Patronus, et pénétrer dans le bar en attaquant les Mangemorts, risquant de prendre à notre place le sortilège de la mort. C'est la condition sine qua non pour que le plan réussisse.

- Dans ce cas je m'en charge, déclara alors Colin.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Harry.

Colin tendit sa baguette, et sans même prononcer l'incantation, il fit sortir un Patronus qui ressemblait à un monstre bizarre que Harry n'avait jamais vu.

- On dirait… commença Hermione.

- …un Ronflak Cornu, oui. Je ne laisserais pas ces salauds faire du mal à Luna !

Harry, Hermione, Dennis, et plusieurs filles eurent un léger sourire à la déclaration de Colin.

- Bon d'accord ! On compte sur toi !

Ankaa, Harry, Ron, et Hermione s'avançèrent vers la porte du grand hall qu'ils ouvrirent. Il faisait maintenant nuit. Il était neuf heures vingt. Ils s'avançèrent jusqu'à la grille d'entrée surplombée de ses sempiternels sangliers ailés. Harry et Ron répétèrent à nouveau les consignes. Demandèrent à tous s'ils étaient bien sûrs d'eux, car ils ne pourraient plus reculer une fois l'opération lancée. Tous acquiescèrent. Harry tendit à Colin sa cape d'invisibilité. Il l'enfila et suivit Hermione et Ron qui avançaient déjà sur le chemin menant à Pré-Au-Lard. Harry et Ankaa vinrent resserrer les rangs. A chaque pas, Harry sentait l'appréhension lui comprimer les poumons. Ils allaient jouer vraiment très gros.


	14. Les faux mangemorts

**14  
****Les faux Mangemorts**

Quand Harry et les autres arrivèrent à l'entrée du village, il n'était que dix heures moins le quart. Ils s'avançèrent malgré tout jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte. A priori, le bar n'avait de rien de différent de ce qu'il était à l'ordinaire. Le barman nettoyait un verre avec un chiffon crasseux tandis que quelques personnes seules étaient aux différentes tables. Ils avançèrent à l'intérieur quand soudain une cage de lumière se dessina autour d'eux. Les quatre clients qui se trouvaient dans la salle se mirent à rire. Harry fixa le barman.

- Désolé, fit celui-ci.

- _Stupefix !_

Le barman tomba raide, paralysé par le sortilège qu'un Mangemort venait de lancer depuis les cuisine. Le mangemort s'avança vers eux.

- Et bien… on est bien imprudents.

Harry reconnu la voix.

- Cresswell !

- Oh ! Perspicace le petit, répondit Cresswell.

- Mais pas très futé, lança un des clients qui quittèrent tous leur haillons grisâtres pour dévoiler les capes noires encagoulées caractéristiques des Mangemorts. Se jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup. Il faut qu'il y tienne à cette sâle traître à son sang !

- Faites attentions quand vous parlez de ma sœur ! Menaça Ron.

- Du calme Ron, lança sèchement Harry. Inutile d'énerver monsieur Wingle.

- Dis-moi ? reprit Wingle. Tu as vraiment cru que le mot était tombé de ma poche par hasard ?

- Au début oui, admit Harry, plus pour gagner du temps qu'autre chose. Mais quand j'ai reçu le mot du corbeau, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour réalisé que c'était un attrape-nigaud.

- Un peu tard, n'est-ce pas ? dit un autre Mangemort, une femme d'après sa voix.

- Bon, on est d'accord je suis un crétin, vous êtes les meilleurs, dit Harry un peu exaspéré. Si on en venait aux choses sérieuses, je suis venu. Où sont Ginny et Luna ?

Un nouveau Mangemort apparut, faisant avancer les deux filles devant lui en les menaçant avec sa baguette. Il les fit avancer jusque à la cage de lumière et les poussa dedans. En voyant qu'on pouvait la traverser aisément, Ron tendit son bras, mais à l'instant où il toucha la paroie brumeuse de la cage, il fut électrocuté. Les Mangemorts se mirent alors à rire à gorge déployée Alors qu'Hermione s'assurait que Ron n'allait pas trop mal.

- Comment trouvez-vous ma petite invention ? demanda une voix de petite fille aigrelette qui appartenait au dernier Mangemort à les avoir rejoint.

Harry se retourna vers elle son visage trahissant sa surprise, puis sa colère.

- Ombrage…

- Oh ho ! Je vois qu'on ne m'a pas oubliée ! Alors ! Sympathique ce petit piège, dire que j'ai eu fini de le mettre au point la nuit même où tu as éliminé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait été tellement ravi d'avoir un si joli petit bijou ! Une veritable œuvre d'art. Quand on est dehors, on peut passer dedans facilement, mais de l'intérieur, il est strictement impossible de s'en échapper, ou de lancer un sort vers l'extérieur, il rebondirait sur les paroies jusqu'à toucher quelqu'un.

- Très ingénieux, dit Hermione un ton de défi dans la voix.

- Oui ! Qu'avez-vous dit Miss Je-Me-Mêle-De-Tout-Ce-Qui-Ne-Me-Regarde-Pas ?

- J'ai dit très ingénieux ! Je suppose maintenant que vous allez vous amuser à nous canarder jusqu'à nous avoir tous tué ?

- Oh ! Non ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, voyez-vous cette cage à une autre particularité des plus intéressantes. Si un sortilège est lancé dessus de l'extérieur, il s'applique à toute personne présente à l'intérieur. Je me suis dit que c'était le seul moyen de supprimer définitivement des larves rampantes et glissantes telles que vous, dit Ombrage d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de sa voix aigrelette mais qui ressemblait plus à un grognement de rage.

- Bien sur, fit Wingle, étant donné que vous êtes pris au piège, on va en profiter pour s'amuser un peu. A vous l'honneur chef !

- _Endoloris !_ Lança Ombrage.

Un rayon frappa la cage et les six adolescents piégés à l'intérieur se tordirent de douleur. Mais Ombrage arrêta bien vite son sort.

- Alors ? comment vous trouvez ça ?

- Bof, répondit Harry en plissant les yeux pour attenuer la douleur. Voldemort faisait plus mal que ça !

- Oui je m'en doute ! Mais vous avez privé le monde magique de l'homme qui aurait pu l'épurer ! Aussi nous sommes nous réunis tous les six pour mettre au point un plan pour vous éliminer ! Les agressions que nous avons perpétré ne visaient qu'à confirmer ce dont l'Ordre du Phénix était certain : qu'il restaient des gens fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de les attirer loin d'ici et de vous avoir à notre merci.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a que vous six ?

- Tu verras que c'est amplement suffisant ! répondit Cresswell. Nous allons éliminer ceux qui ont vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sorciers qui ont les mêmes idéaux que nous sauront alors que vous n'avez fait que bénéficier de chance, et un jour, un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres émergera et purgera une bonne fois pour toute le monde magique des sang de bourbes et des sous-créatures hybrides.

- C'est ainsi que vous considérez les Gobelins avec qui vous travaillez Monsieur Cresswell ? demanda Ankaa.

- Oh ! Toute la fougue de sa mère se retrouve chez cette jeune personne. Quel dommage qu'elle soit morte si jeune !

- Je vous défends de parler de ma mère !

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ces messieurs dames n'aient pas compris ce qui était arrivé à ta mère. A moins bien sûr que tu ne leur aies jamais expliqué en détail comment elle était morte.

- Elle a été attaquée par un requin et alors ?

- Oh mon dieu ! lança Hermione. Je me rappelle où j'avais vu son nom ! C'était en quatrième année, quand j'ai vérifié que Rita Skeeter n'était pas sur la liste des animagi déclarés ! Dirk Cresswell est un animagus qui se change en requin bleu !

- Et le prix de la perspicacité revient à Miss Granger ! cria presque Cresswell. Aaah ! Ta mère avait goût délicieux.

- Salaud ! Enfoiré ! hurla Ankaa folle de rage ! Vous l'avez tué !

Elle avait essayé de se jeter sur lui sans tenir compte de la cage, mais Harry l'en avait empêchée.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça ! Mais il ne faudrait pas non plus perdre trop de temps ! lança alors Ombrage. Les membres de l'Ordre vont bien s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a personne à Little Hangleton. _Petrificus totalus !_

Les six adolescants tombèrent, ou retombèrent, ligotés cette fois comme par des cordes invisible.

- Je crois que vous allez apprécier tout particulièrement le sort que je vous ai réservé, Potter dit Ombrage qui avait retrouvé sa petite voix mielleuse. C'est amusant que vous soyez justement six.

Une demi-douzaine de détraqueurs entrèrent alors dans la pièce et se dirgèrent vers eux. Ombrage supprima la cage, et les détraqueurs s'avançèrent. Harry sentait le froid et le désespoir l'envahir. Ron, qui était le mieux placé, leva les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les détraqueurs s'approchaient dangereusement, et déjà les deux premiers avaient ôté leurs capuches et se penchaient sur Harry et Ankaa, sous les rires déments des six mangemorts. C'est alors qu'une lumière vive pénétra dans la pièce et chassa les détraqueurs. Harry vit passer au dessus de lui un oiseau argenté dont les ailes et la queue étaient des flammes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Ombrage. Qui a fait ça ?

- _Finite Incantatem !_

Un rayon de lumière vint libérer Harry et les autres

- _Stupefix_, s'écrièrent plusieurs Mangemorts en visant Harry et ses amis.

L'espace était assez petit et il ne fut pas aisé d'éviter les attaques aderses. Ron retomba lourdemanet au sol.

- _Enervatum !_ lança aussitôt Hermione. Mais Ron, toujours sous le coup de la décharge électrique, ne tarda pas à être stupéfixé à nouveau. Très vite, des éclairs de stupéfixions volèrent dans tous les sens.

- Il faut sortir de là ! hurla Harry, très vite obéit par Ginny et Luna. Un Mangemort les suivit à l'extérieur.

- _Stupefix_ !

Un rayon jaillit de nulle part vint frapper le Mangemort. Harry et Hermione parvinrent à sortirent en tirant Ron tandis qu'Ankaa les protégeait avec le sortilège du bouclier.

- Vite ! je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

- Luna, Ginny ! Allez mettre Ron à l'abris ! Colin, reste sous la cape et sois mobile !

Les Mangemorts sortirent par les fenêtres. Harry et les autres se dépéchèrent de s'abriter derrière les murs des maisons. Des _Avada Kedavra _et des _Endoloris _fusèrent des baguettes des Mangemorts tandis que l'un d'eux réanima celui qui avait été stupéfixé.

- Harry ! Ce sera moins pénible si vous vous rendez ! Lança Ombrage.

- Pourquoi se rendre alors qu'on a l'avantage !

- L'avantage ! Laisse-moi rire ! dit la voix de Wingle qui pointait sa baguette sur la tête de Harry.

- _Stupefix_ ! Wingle s'écroula.

Ombrage arrivait à son tour dans la ruelle où se cachait Harry. Quand un autre éclair de stupefixion, partit de derrière les autres Mangemorts, l'atteignit à son tour. Les quatre Mangemorts restant se retournèrent et Ankaa bondit d'une ruelle pour stupéfixer Cresswell. Les autres la débusquèrent et la stupéfixèrent à leur tour. Puis la traînèrent au milieu de la rue où ils fortifaient leurs positions et ranimèrent Cresswell et Ombrage. Mais celle-ci pesta en voyant que Harry n'était plus là et qu'il avait dû planquer le corps pétrifié de Wingle.

- Harry ! On a une de tes amies ! lança Ombrage. Tu ferais bien de te rendre si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur !

Harry sortit alors de derrière la Tête de Sanglier.

- Ok ! C'est bon, je me rends, mais relâchez-là. Disait-il en levant les mains.

- Lâche ta baguette d'abord Potter ! ordonna Cresswell.

- Et dis-nous où tu as planqué Wingle.

- Il est dans un tonneau derrière la Tête de Sanglier.

- Très docile Potter, siffla Ombrage. En regardant derrière elle du coin de l'œil. Les autres, je vous préviens, nous sommes quatre à pointer nos baguettes sur votre chef Potter. Si vous voulez qu'il reste en vie, vous n'avez pas intérêt à intervenir !

- Très drôle ! répliqua Harry. Comme si vous ne vouliez pas me tuer DE TOUTES FAÇONS !

- Mais non Harry ! dit Ombrage de sa voix minaudante. Qui a parlé de te tuer, tu restera bien en vie… bon tu n'auras pas d'âme, mais ce n'est qu'un détail !

- En fait, dit Harry, je crois que vous avez commis une erreur.

- Une erreur ! s'esclaffa Ombrage. Quelle erreur ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas que celui qui est allé cherché votre ami Wingle mets beaucoup de temps à revenir ?

- Je vois ! Mais nous sommes encore quatre adultes, face à cinq enfants, c'est du gâteau.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais…

- Ce que vous pensiez ?

- En fait, vous avez commis deux erreurs ! La première, c'est de nous voir comme des enfants. Inférieur à vous en somme. La deuxième…

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Harry avec la même lenteur que celle qu'avait l'habitude de pratiquer Ombrage quand elle même souriait de satisfaction.

- … c'est d'avoir cru que nous n'étions que cinq ! _Accio Ankaa _!

Les Mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'une vingtaines d'éclairs de stupéfixion vinrent les frapper, partant des toît et des ruelles alentours, deux d'entre elles venant même de derrière Harry. Tous les membres de l'AD sortirent de leur cachette. Ils étaient également accompagnés par le professeur Flitwick et Madame Rosmerta. Colin sauta de joie en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité.

- Potter ! Bien joué ! Le félicita le professeur Flitwick. Les autres professeurs seront ravi de voir le magnifique coup de filet que vous avez permis de réaliser. Oh ! Mais cette jeune fille est stupéfixée, dit-il en voyant Ankaa raidie dans les bras de Harry. Je vais là…

- Non professeur, le coupa Harry. Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre aimerait s'en charger. N'est-ce pas Drago ! lança Harry à forte et intelligible voix pour que tout le monde reporte son attention sur eux.

- Décidément Potter, tu as la manie de te mêler toujours des affaires des autres ! pesta Malefoy en retirant ce qui devait sans doute être sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Tu as su tout de suite que c'était moi dans l'auberge.

- J'ai reconnu ta voix, et quand j'ai vu ton Patronus, j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais là !

Harry laissa Malefoy tenir Ankaa.

- _Enervatum _!

- Non arrêt… Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tais-toi ! lui intima Malefoy. Par pitié tais-toi !

Il essayait de garder une contenance, mais Ankaa eut quelques gloussements en voyant les joues du garçon rosir.

Le groupe récupéra les baguettes des Mangemorts et les ranima un à un, le professeur Flitwick se servant d'un sortilège pour les ligoter.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous les… vous les avez aidé ? demanda Ombrage incrédule.

- Ca vous pose un problème ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Mais enfin… nous voulions venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous qui ne sommes pas tout à fait des… et vous qui en êtes un, vous avez aidé Harry Potter.

- Comme l'a dit Harry. Vous ne cessez de faire des erreurs ! La première est de croire que c'est Potter que je suis venu aidé, la deuxième c'est de considérer que je suis resté fidèle à Voldemort.

- Mais… reprit Ombrage après un tressaillement. Vous portez sur le bras…

- Ah ! C'est de ça que vous parlez.

Malefoy releva sa manche, laissant apparaître le tatouage de la marque des ténèbres qui avait perdu en intensité depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il sortit alors de sa poche un poignard et se trancha la peau à l'endroit de la marque pour l'enlever et il jeta le morceau de peau sanguinolent au milieu des pseudo-Mangemorts.

- Je vous en fait cadeau !

- Mais vous…

- Vous pensiez que j'allais rester fidèle à un sorcier qui abattu mes parents !

Ombrage abandonna. Ankaa se précipita sur le bras de Drago.

- Tu as complètement perdu la tête ! Viens ! On va vite aller à l'infirmerie.

Ils partirent aussitôt, Ankaa tirant Malefoy plus ou moins contre son gré. Les membres de l'A.D. et le professeur Flitwick escortèrent le groupe d'Ombrage.

- Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit à Drago, intervint Hermione pour briser le silence le long du chemin. Vous n'êtes mêmes pas de vrais Mangemorts, vous n'avez pas la marque des ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! aboya Ombrage.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Arrivés au château, les Mangemorts furent bouclés dans une salle de classe surveillée par les professeur Sinistra, Vector et Flitwick.

- Du bon travail ! Excellent ! jubila Slughorn. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Firybird, Malefoy, et Crivey, vous venez de faire gagner dix points chacuns à vos maisons respectives ! Lança Slughorn. Malefoy, pour avoir eu ce geste de vous abolir de la Marque des Ténèbres, je rajoute encore cinquante points à Serpentard, et pour tous les autres qui sont intervenus, cinq points chacuns !


	15. Une tournure catastrophique

Voilà les deux derniers chapitres de ma fic. J'espère u'elle vous aura plu, que vous n'aurez pas trouver les évènements trop téléphonés, et que la fin vous réservera quelques surprises.  
A Lyra Sullivan : Pour l'échange entre Ankaa et Drago... tu comprendras dans le dernier chapitre... enfin, si t'as pas tilté entre temps.  
A ifiger : Il ne faut pas oublier que Slughorn, même s'il est plus impartial que ne l'était Rogue, reste directeur de serpentard. Avec le nombre de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle qui ont participé, alors que Drago était le seul Serpentard. Donner plus de 10 points à chacun aurait trop avantagé les autres maisons.

**15  
****Une tournure catastrophique**

Un quart d'heure à peine avait passé depuis le retour des élèves au château, lorsque McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin et Hagrid revinrent de Little Hangleton. Ils furent pour le moins surpris de retrouver les élèves dans la grande salle en train de faire la fête.

- Mais enfin ! s'indigna McGonagall. Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?

- Oh ! Minerva ! Vous êtes de retour ! accueillit le professeur Slughorn.

- Professeur Slughorn, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Oh ! Et bien on fête la victoire.

- Quelle victoire ? Il n'y avait personne à little Hangleton.

Harry et Hermione, qui étaient venus accueillir les professeurs réalisèrent alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

- Oh ! Excusez-nous professeur ! Dans l'euphorie du moment, on a oublié de vous avertir. Le papier que Harry avait ramassé, Wingle avait fait exprès de le laisser tomber.

- Il devait m'espionner d'une façon où d'une autre. Si j'étais allé seul à Little Hangleton, les Mangemorts y auraient été aussi. Comme je vous ai averti, ils vous ont laissé vous éloigner pour mieux nous tendre un piège !

- Un piège ! paniqua le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui ! Ils ont enlevé Ginny et Luna et m'ont demandé de me rendre à la Tête de Sanglier.

- Mais alors, intervint Justin Finch-Fletchey qui n'étais pas loin. Harry, Ron et Hermione nous ont rassemblé. Et ils ont établi une stratégie pour piéger les Mangemorts.

- En fait, reprit alors Hannah Abbot. Ce n'étaient pas de vrais Mangemorts, mais ils comptaient le devenir au moment où Voldemort est tombé !

- A leur tête, il y avait Dolores Ombrage ! expliqua Hermione.

- Il y avait aussi Dirk Cresswell et Wingle bien sûr, continua Harry. Il y avait trois autres personnes. D'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit, il n'y a personne d'autre.

- C'est très bien, mais que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda McGonagall.

- Je crois, intervint Lupin, que vu la fête qu'il y a là, les Mangemorts ont tous été maîtrisés sans aucune perte dans notre camp.

- Voilà ! Exactement ! conclut le professeur Slughorn. Ces enfants se sont tous montrés très courageux et très brillants. Je les ai donc récompensés avec des points pour leurs maisons et cette fête. Je me suis dit que vous n'y verriez pas d'inconvénient Madame la directrice.

McGonagall regarda les élèves s'amuser les lèvres pincées. Puis elle détendit son visage en un sourire paisible.

- Non ! Qu'ils s'amusent ! Mais pas au-delà de minuit ! En attendant professeur Slughorn, Si vous veniez tout me raconter dans les détails !

- Oh je veux bien… mais je n'ai pas vraiment pris part à l'action. Il vaut mieux demander à Harry !

- Bien, ça ne vous dérange pas monsieur Potter ?

Harry se retourna vers la salle et regarda Ginny s'amuser avec Luna, Colin, Neville et Ron.

- Non ! Je vous suis !

Ils se rendirent avec Tonks, Lupin et Hagrid dans le bureau de McGonagall. Harry y fit un rapport détaillé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait remis le mot tombé de la poche de Wingle à McGonagall, jusqu'au retour des quatre professeurs. Il s'attarda notemment sur les raisons pour lesquelles ils ne les avaient pas rappelés.

- Vous comprenez, on avait aucun moyen de savoir combien ils étaient et s'ils étaient assez nombreux pour appliquer une stratégie en deux points, se justifia Harry.

Il leur répéta aussi fidèlement ce que les Mangemorts leur avait avoué lorsqu'ils étaient persuadés que Harry et les autres étaient pris au piège. Ensuite, et à sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut que cela ne lui coûta pas de le dire, il fit des éloges sur l'intervention de Malefoy qui fut déterminante et, en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Lupin, il vanta la qualité de son Patronus qui avait repoussé d'un coup six détraqueurs.

Enfin, il leur expliqua comment les anciens membres de l'AD s'étaient postés en embuscade pendant la bataille et avaient stupéfixé les quatre mangemorts encore debout. McGonagall envoya aussitôt un hibou au ministère.

Harry quitta son bureau en même temps, que Lupin, Hagrid et Tonks.

- Décidément, tu es incroyable Harry ! s'exclama Tonks. Alors que tu n'es même pas encore sortit de l'école, tu as accompli plus d'exploits, et arrêté plus de criminels que nombres d'Aurors officiels !

- Bah ! j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire, alors je l'ai saisie, c'est tout. De plus j'ai toujours bénéficié de l'aide de mes amis et de la confiance excessive en eux qu'avaient mes ennemis.

- Tu auras beau faire le modeste, reprit Lupin avec un sourire tendre, il n'en reste pas moins que tu as accompli de véritables exploits depuis huit ans !

- C'est vrai Harry ! renchérit Hagrid. Qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à cette école et à ces élèves sans toi ! Tu-Sais-Qui serait entré en possession de la pierre philosophale, Ginny Weasley aurait été sacrifiée en permettant à Tu-Sais-Qui de revenir avec le corps de ses seize ans, et au final, lui et son double feraient règner la terreur avec tous leurs Mangemorts à leurs côtés.

Ginny débarqua alors de l'escalier de marbre.

- Ah ! Tu étais là Harry ! Je me demandais où tu avais bien pu passer !

Elle lui couru dans les bras et il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

- Alors Ginny ! dit Tonks sur le ton de la camaraderie. Bien remise de tes frayeurs.

- Oh ! Je n'avais pas peur, je savais que Harry viendrait et qu'il réussirait à nous libérer.

Ils redescendirent vers la Grande Salle en riant. Ils profitèrent de la fin de la fête. Mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'allèrent pas se coucher immédiatement. En effet, au moment où les héros du jours retournaient à leurs dortoirs respectifs, Rufus Scrimgeour et trois Aurors dont Dawlish que Harry reconnu, arrivaient pour entendre ce que McGonagall avait à leur dire. Harry et les autres restèrent donc naturellement puisqu'ils avaient été les témoins de tout. Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de classe où étaient retenus les pseudos-Mangemorts. Scrimgeour demanda à ce qu'un rapport détaillé soit fait de la soirée. A nouveau, Harry expliqua l'histoire du mot tombé de la poche de Wingle, comment il l'avait donné à McGonagall qui le remit alors à Scrimgeour comme pièce à conviction. Puis la disparition de Ginny et Luna, la lettre envoyée par corbeau qu'ils remirent également au ministre. Comment ils en étaient venus à décider de s'attaquer eux-même aux Mangemorts présents à la Tête de Sanglier. Le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point pour contrer le piège que les Mangemorts leur tendraient certainement. Leur arrivée dans l'auberge, le piège que Ombrage avait mis au point.

- Voilà qui explique le travail en retard que vous aviez accumulé l'année dernière, fit remarqué Scrimgeour.

Les aveux de Cresswell quand au meurtre de la mère d'Ankaa Firybird. Puis l'intervention de Drago Malefoy qui avait sonné le début de la contre-attaque. Leur lutte dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, et enfin comment les autres élèves s'étaient postés en embuscade, attendant le meilleur moment pour stupéfixer les pseudos-Mangemorts. Ils remirent aux Aurors les baguettes des Mangemorts, en leur disant que lors du procès, des _Prior incanto_, montreraient les sortilèges impardonnables qui furent utilisés. Scrimgeour ne voulut pas attendre et il put constater que sur les six baguettes, quatre avaient lancé au moins un _Avada Kedavra_, et trois avaient lancé des sortilèges Doloris.

Sur ce, ils firent se lever les pseudo-Mangemorts et ils quittèrent la salle pour se diriger vers le grand hall. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny saluèrent leurs professeurs et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier de marbre tandis que le ministre et les Aurors firent avancer Ombrage et sa bande vers les portes de chêne.

Tout ce passa en une seconde, Dolores Ombrage se jeta sur Dawlish devant elle, se saisit de sa baguette et tout en se laissant tomber en avant visa les quatre adolescents.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Un rayon de lumière verte fendit le hall à toute vitesse alors que déjà des éclairs de stupéfixion frappait la sorcière au faciès de crapeau.

Les adolescent s'étaient retournés à cause du bruit et virent le rayon fondre droit sur Ginny. Elle ferma les yeux, Ron cria.

- Nooon !

On entendit un bruit sourd, celui d'une personne qui chute lourdement au sol. Hermione cria à son tour. Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Harry était étendu devant elle, les bras en croix, les yeux ouverts.

- Harryyyy ! Nooooooon !

Le cri de la jeune fille déchira la nuit. Lupin, Hagrid et McGonagall regardaient le cadavre du jeune homme avec horreur. Les jambes d'Hermione la lâchèrent. Ron se pencha sur le corps de son ami, et le secoua l'air hagard.

- Harry ! Pas de blagues vieu ! Tu peux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça, pas maintenant !

Lupin tourna la tête vers les Mangemorts qui souriaient. Un expression de fureur sans précédent l'enlaidit alors et il se précipita sur la femme stupéfixée au sol.

Scrimgeour l'arrêta tandis que les Aurors stupéfixèrent les autres prisonniers avant qu'ils ne leur vienne l'idée d'imiter leur cheftaine.

- Calmez-vous Lupin ! Elle est notre prisonnière, et elle paiera pour son crime vous avez ma parole.

- Noon ! Je veux sa peau ! Je veux la tuer, lui arracher la tête moi-même ! Merlin fait apparaître la pleine lune que je me transforme et que je puisse la déchiqueter sous mes crocs !

- Allons Rémus ! intervint Tonks qui aida Scrimgeour à maintenir Lupin. Je t'en prie ! Calme-toi !

On entendit un hurlement déchirant, c'était Hagrid qui était tombé à genoux et qui hurlait sa peine et sa rage en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ginny et Ron étaient maintenant tous deux effondrés sur le corps de Harry, se vidant eux aussi de toutes leurs larmes. Hermione semblait regarder la scène, mais ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien. Les Serpentard furent les premiers à arriver, Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini en tête de file observèrent un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, sans doute que Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas encore comprit au moment où Zabini et Nott détournèrent le regard et où Malefoy frappa le mur, si fort qu'il se brisa la poing.

Les Poufsouffle arrivèrent à leur tour, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi les deux Weasley et Hagrid étaient en larmes alors que les Aurors emportaient l'un après l'autre les corps stupéfixés des pseudo-Mangemorts.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Hannah à une Hermione incapable de l'entendre.

Lupin était maintenant affalé au sol aussi amorphe qu'Hermione, Tonks serrant sa tête contre son cœur et le caressant en pleurant elle aussi.

Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor arrivèrent à leur tour, et du haut de l'escalier de marbre, ils virent deux têtes rousses penchées sur un Harry inerte.

- Harry ! Non ! crièrent en même temps Neville et Ankaa.

Des filles se mirent à crier et à pleurer, Dean et Seamus vomirent ce qu'ils avaient ingurgité pendant la fête. Luna et Colin se précipitèrent pour essayer à leur tour de secouer Harry. Mais comme il restait inerte, Luna fondit en larmes dans les bras de Colin qui s'adossa à la rembarde et réprima des sanglots en penchant la tête en arrière, sans pouvoir retenir quelques larmes. Le tumulte des consternations et des pleurs des élèves ramenèrent McGonagall à la raison, elle ordonna à tout le monde de regagner les dortoirs. Ce qu'ils firent, pour beaucoup à contrecoeur, lorsque McGonagall envoya les professeur Flitwick, qui n'était pas encore couché, Chourave, qui était arrivée peu après ses élèves, Sinistra, à défaut de pouvoir envoyer Lupin, Tonks ou Hagrid, et Slughorn les raccompagner. Elle-même dut raccompagner Hagrid à sa cabane, aidée par Tonks.

Il ne restait plus que Lupin, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny dans le hall quand l'événement suivant se produisit.

Toutes les chandelles, toutes les torches aux murs s'éteignirent plongeant le hall dans une obscurité morne qui allait de paire avec les sentiments des personnes présentes. Soudain, le corps de Harry se mit à briller, son esprit se releva sous les yeux médusés de ses amis. Il s'agissait clairement de son esprit, et non pas de son fantôme, car comme pour Peeves, il était en couleurs, bien que translucide. Mais contrairement à Peeves, il semblait émaner de lui une lumière dorée.

- Ecoutez-moi les amis, je sais que c'est triste, et je ne vous demanderais pas de ne pas pleurer. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis content et fier d'avoir donné ma vie pour protéger celle que j'aimais. Je serais toujours avec vous, quelque part au fond de votre cœur. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Mes parents, Sirius et Dumbledore m'attendent de l'autre côté. Bien sûr, si j'avais pu vivre plus longtemps, je ne m'en serais pas privé. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que j'ai pu passer une année de parfait bonheur ! Une année sans être tracassé par mon devoir, mon désir de venger mes parents, ou la crainte qu'il n'arrive malheur à l'un d'entre nous ! Une année où j'ai vécu pleinement chaque seconde, de la plus calme et paisible, à la plus agitée et intense. Je vous dit au revoir, mais pas adieu, car je sais que tôt ou tard, plutôt tard j'espère, nous nous reverrons.

Un cone de lumière jaillit alors du ciel. C'était une lumière bleue d'une grande pureté.

- Ginny ! J'aurais voulu continuer à partager ma vie avec toi. Mais avoir pu la donner pour toi est également un grand honneur. Je te le demande pour moi, ne reste pas triste trop longtemps, profite de la vie, sois heureuse. Fais-moi honneur !

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ginny et lui donna un baiser immatériel alors que les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille. La lueur dorée sembla passer en elle. L'esprit de Harry recula alors pour se placer dans le cone de lumière et fut littéralement emporté au ciel. De nouveaux sanglots secouèrent Ginny que Ron et Hermione serrèrent fort dans leurs bras. Lupin s'avança vers eux et les étreignit tous les trois. McGonagall et Tonks revinrent dans le hall. Elles n'osèrent pas demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles se contentèrent de se diriger vers eux et de leurs demander de regagner leurs chambres. McGonagall raccompagna Hermione et les deux Weasley au dortoir de Gryffondor tandis que Tonks ramena Lupin dans sa chambre et se coucha à ses côtés.

Dans le hall, il ne restait plus que le corps de Harry, toujours les bras en croix, les yeux ouverts, sans vie. Apparut alors au-dessus de lui, le fantôme d'Ophoen.

- Dommage, il aurait fait un si bon successeur, sans doute le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu… sans vouloir vexer Dumbledore. Bah ! Après tout, elle n'est pas si mal non plus !


	16. Et après

**16  
****Et après…**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione aida à descendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor une Ginny bouleversée, qui pleurait encore alors que ces yeux étaient rouges et enflés, signe qu'elle avait déjà pleuré toute la nuit. Hermione elle-même avait les yeux rouges, mais elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant son amie. Cependant, quand elle vit Ron qui les attendait toutes les deux, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps, fit s'asseoir Ginny et se laissa aller à pleurer contre l'épaule de son petit-ami.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a accomplit…

Ron voulut prononcer des paroles réconfortantes, mais rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait sonné suffisemment juste. Comme Hermione, il trouvait que ce qui était arrivé était la pire des injustices. Hermione se ressaisit cependant et tous deux allèrent soutenir Ginny pour l'emmener jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Cependant, jamais les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient fait si peu honneur au repas que les elfes du château leur avait préparé.

- Les elfes ! murmura Hermione lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle se précipita jusqu'aux cuisines, très vite suivie, non pas par Ron qui resta auprès de sa petite sœur, mais par Ankaa. En la voyant se lever, Drago les suivit également.

Dans les cuisines, le spectacle était tel que Hermione avait pu s'y attendre. Au milieu des elfes qui vaquaient normalement à leurs tâches quotidiennes, un elfe vêtu de pulls, de pantalons, de chaussettes dépareillées et de nombreux bonnets était écroulé par terre et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, une petite elfe portant une robe lui tapotant l'épaule sans trop savoir comment le réconforter. Au fond de la pièce, un autre elfe au groin de cochon, lui, criait sa joie et se tordait de rire.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! L'ami des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres est mort ! Kreattur est libre d'aller servir la nièce de son ancienne maîtresse ! Oh oui ! Kreattur va s'empresser d'aller la retrouver !

- Désolée de te décevoir Kreattur, mais ça ne se passera certainement pas comme ça ! lança Hermione qui trop furieuse de la réaction de l'elfe n'était plus prête à l'excuser ou à être aimable avec lui.

- Elle a raison Kreattur ! intervint Ankaa. Si tu dois servir un maître, ce sera en priorité quelqu'un qui a des droits, comme celui d'avoir un elfe ! Celle dont tu parles est en prison et n'a aucun droit. Par contre, il reste des descendant des Black ! Moi par exemple ! Et il se trouve que je suis aussi très amie avec Hermione et avec les Weasley !

La mine joyeuse de Kreattur fondit comme glace au soleil.

- Mais je crois que suivant l'ordre de l'arbre généalogique, le premier descendant à avoir des droits sur toi, c'est moi ! lança alors Drago.

- Oh oui ! jubila Kreattur. Kreattur serait ravi de servir le petit neveu au sang pur de son ancienne maîtresse !

- Enfin bien sûr, ce sera le cas si Harry n'a pas pris de dispositions particulières ! Mais s'il a laissé un testament où il lègue tous ses biens à Ginny Weasley…

- Ah non ! Veut pas, veut pas, veut pas ! protesta le vieil elfe.

- Allez, dit Drago aux deux filles, laissons-le aux affres du doute et de la peur. De toutes façons, même s'il devait me revenir, il ne serait probablement pas si heureux que ça !

Les deux filles firent demi-tour. En passant devant lui, Hermione se pencha sur Dobby.

- Ecoute Dobby. Pendant des années, Harry a vécu en prisonnier, un peu comme toi. Mais depuis qu'il a été libéré de sa prison, il a toujours vécu comme il l'entendait. La tête haute, et sans penser au passé. Toi qu'il a libéré en prenant le risque de se mettre le père de Drago à dos, tu lui ferait honte en continuant à pleurer après lui ainsi !

Les paroles d'Hermione firent mouche.

- Tu es un elfe libre maintenant Dobby, et si tu veux faire honneur à celui qui t'as libéré, si tu veux lui montrer que tu le respecte plus que tout, tu te dois de profiter de ta liberté, et de vivre la tête haute, sans pleurer sur le passé !

- Mademoiselle Granger à raison ! Mais Dobby est si triste, il a très mal dans son petit cœur d'elfe !

- Alors écoute. La journée, tu feras des efforts pour surpasser cette douleur, et la nuit avant de te coucher, tu pourras te laisser aller à pleurer toutes les larmes que tu peux pendant un quart d'heure chaque jour, pas plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

- Oui ! Snif ! Mademoiselle Granger est intelligente et bonne ! Dobby écoutera ses conseils ! Il se montrera fort dans la journée et pleurera la nuit !

Le petit elfe serra alors Hermione contre lui. Puis se recula, inspirant pour chasser ses derniers sanglots.

Hermione, Ankaa et Drago remontèrent dans la grande salle. Drago finit son petit déjeuner et repartit dans les cachots. Hermione retrouva Ron et Ginny. Ils repartirent pour la tour de Gryffondor, mais les portes de chênes s'ouvrirent et les Weasley pénétrèrent dans le grand hall. En voyant sa mère, Ginny couru pleurer de plus belle dans ses bras. Molly, elle même ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. Ron salua son père qui faisait une mine aussi grave que son fils.

- Fred et George devraient bientôt arriver. Expliqua-t-il alors que Ron remarqua la présence de Percy, Bill et Fleur derrière eux.

Apparemment, Fleur aussi avait beaucoup pleuré. Son ventre était bien rond. Percy et Bill tiraient les mêmes mines dépressives que Ron et leur père.

- Où… Où est-il ? finit par demander Mrs Weasley.

- Je… je crois qu'ils l'ont amené à l'infirmerie, dit Ron la voix éteinte. On va aller voir McGonagall. Je crois que c'est elle qui s'est occupée de son corps.

Ils se dirigèrent donc jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall qui accueillit les Weasley avec des embrassades de réconfort. Elle leur expliqua qu'il vaudrait mieux procéder à l'enterrement le plus tôt possible, et que c'était à eux de décider où il aurait lieu. Bill intervint alors.

- Je… Enfin.. il avait laissé un testament à Gringotts, c'était avant d'affronter Voldemort !

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lu.

_Dans l'hypothèse où il devrait m'arriver malheur, moi, Harry Potter, lègue toute ma fortune aux Weasley. Je souhaite que Ginny hérite de la moitié et que le reste soit réparti en parts égales à chacun de ses frères, ainsi qu'à ses parents. Pour ce qui est du 12, Square Grimmaurd, je leur laisse le soin de choisir s'ils veulent le vendre, le détruire, ou le garder. Je possède également toujours le terrain où se trouvait la maison de mes parents, je pense la faire reconstruire si j'en ai le temps, dans tous les cas, j'en confie la propriété à Ginny Weasley. Enfin, pour ce qui est de Kreattur, je doute que les Weasley en veuillent, de même qu'Hermione, mais pour d'autres raisons. Par conséquent, je le lègue à l'école de Poudlard, en espérant que celle-ci réouvre ses portes un jour._

_Enfin, Hermione. Je sais qu'après ma fortune et mes propriétés, il ne me reste plus grand chose à te lèguer. Je souhaiterait pourtant te transmettre mon rêve ! Celui d'un monde où les sorciers ne traiteraient plus les autres créatures comme inférieures, un monde où la justice prévaudra sur les apparences et sur la loi, un monde où plus personne n'aura peur des ombres du passé. Je sais que c'est un rêve très lourd à assumer, et je ne sais pas comment tu pourras t'y prendre, par la voie de l'éducation ou celle de la politique, mais je sais aussi que si quelqu'un peut le réaliser, c'est bien toi !_

_En ce qui concerne mon corps, bien que j'aie pu considérer le Terrier ou Poudlard comme mes deux véritables "chez moi", je souhaiterais plutôt reposer au cimetière de Goderic's Hollow, à côté de mes parents._

Harry James Potter 

Il fut donc fait comme Harry l'avait souhaité. Son corps fut emmené à Goderic's Hollow et enterré à côté de ses parents. Bien sûr, il y avait bien moins de personnes à son enterrement qu'à celui de Dumbledore. Ginny avait expressément demandé à ce que seuls ceux qui l'appréciaient vraiment y assistent, ce qui revenait tout de même à une trentaine de personnes dont les Weasley en représentait le tiers. Mais suite à la cérémonie. Ce furent plus d'une centaine de personnes qui vinrent fleurir la tombe de Harry, des élèves de Poudlard, des membres du ministère, les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-Au-Lard, Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix comme Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge ou Hestia Jones, mais aussi des personnes dont on ne l'aurait pas cru, tel Drago Malefoy ou les Dursley.

Le mois de juin fut d'une beauté cruellement ironique. Le soleil brillait presque tous les jours, il faisait chaud, mais personne à Poudlard n'était vraiment d'humeur à en profiter. D'ailleurs, le bal de fin d'année que McGonagall avait prévu fut annulé. Une semaine avant la fin des cours, Ophoen réapparut dans la Grande Salle

- Bonjour à tous. Vous savez tous ce que j'ai annoncé en début d'année scolaire. Je sais que l'humeur n'y est pas, mais il me faut cependant désigner un successeur. Je ne vous cache pas ma déception d'avoir perdu Mr Potter. Il aurait été excellent. Mais deux autres personnes ici méritent également ce titre. La première est Miss Hermione Granger pour avoir découvert qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait de mon vivant en premier. Une autre personne s'est montrée aussi perspicace que Miss Granger, aussi courageuse que l'était Harry Potter, et aussi malicieuse que l'était Albus Dumbledore. J'ai donc décidé que mon successeur pour le siècle à venir serait Miss Ankaa Firybird.

Le fantôme devint une boule de lumière qui pénétra en Ankaa. La jeune fille se mit à irradier quelques instant. Puis, on entendit une sorte de chant mélodieux, quelque chose qu'on n'avait plus entendu à Poudlard depuis maintenant deux ans, le chant de Fumseck qui fit son apparition dans la grande salle et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Ankaa. Elle fut applaudie par tous, professeurs et élèves.

La fin du mois de juin arriva, et Ginny n'allait toujours pas mieux. On s'inquiétait même car son état semblait empirer, elle était sujette à des vertiges et des nausées. Aussi, après que Ron et Hermione eurent fortement insisté, elle accepta d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière l'ausculta pendent vingt bonnes minutes, puis vint trouver Hermione et Ron.

- Alors ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle est malade ? Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Ron à toute vitesse, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas y faire grand chose, déclara Madame Pomfresh.

- Non ! souffla Hermione.

- C'est pas possible, vous pouvez soigner toutes les blessures, toutes les maladies ! cria Ron hystérique. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour Ginny ?

- Hélas, ce qu'elle a ne se soigne pas.

- Non ! Pas elle ! Pas Ginny ! gémit Ron aux bord du désespoir. Com… Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

- Oh ! Un petit peu moins de huit mois je dirais dit l'infrimière qui prit soudain un regard chaleureux et un sourire bienveillant.

Hermione tira des yeux plus gros que des pastèques. Ron, visiblement n'avait pas compris. Il s'effondra sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague et murmura

- Huit mois. Dire que Harry s'est sacrifié, et qu'il ne lui reste que huit mois !

- Ron ! dit Hermione qui ne pu plus s'empêcher de sourire plus longtemps. Tu ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ! Ca te fais plaisir que ma sœur soit condamnée ?

- Ron ! Espèce d'idiot ! répondit Hermione des larmes de joie au coin des yeux. Ginny n'est pas malade, elle est enceinte ! Elle va avoir un bébé !

Il fallu quelque seconde pour que Ron assimile l'information. Mais bizarrement, ça le rendit encore plus furieux.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est pas possible ! cria-t-il. Harry est à peine froid et elle trouve déjà le moyen de se faire faire un gosse par un autre !

- Ron ! Triple buse ! S'il lui reste moins de huit mois, c'est qu'elle est enceinte depuis plus d'un mois ! Depuis cette dernière nuit qu'elle a pu passer avec Harry après le match contre Serdaigle ! Le père de son bébé c'est Harry !

- Comment ça, le père de son bébé c'est… Ron cessa d'un coup de crier. C'est Harry ! Ma petite sœur va avoir l'enfant de mon meilleur ami ? demanda-t-il alors qu'un sourire se dessinait enfin sur son visage.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête rapidement pour acquiescer et ils se tombèrent dans les bras. Ron poussa un hurlement, de joie cette fois. Hermione laissa échapper ses larmes en gémissant que c'était merveilleux. Ginny vint alors les rejoindre, elle aussi avait le visage inondé de larmes de bonheur.

- Ce n'est pas merveilleux, dit-elle à son frère et à son amie. C'est un vrai miracle. Comme à chaque fois, nous nous étions protégé ce soir-là. Je n'aurais jamais du tomber enceinte ! Et pourtant… C'est un miracle, il n'y a pas d'autre explication !

Ron et Hermione la regardèrent un instant, les yeux embués de larmes, puis la prirent dans leurs bras.

Ainsi, une nouvelle ère commença. Une nouvelle génération portait en elle les espoirs de paix et de fraternité qui faisait défaut à la génération de leurs grand-parents. Ginny éleva son enfant, mais pas vraiment toute seule. Ses frères passaient la voir à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, et le petit Harry Potter, un magnifique garçon aux cheveux roux avec une mèche noire qui retombait sur son front, aux brillants yeux d'émeraude en amande, aux genoux noueux et au corps frêle en apparence, grandit avec tout l'amour que son père n'avait pas eu. Ron obtenu seulement quatre ASPICs, mais il fut sélectionné comme gardien par les Canons de Chudley et leur permit de regagner les sommets au classement des meilleurs équipe britanniques. Il disputa même la Coupe du monde de Quidditch 2002 où l'Angleterre se fit remarquer en atteignant grâce à lui au poste de gardien, et à Cho Chang au poste d'attrapeur, les quarts de finale. En 2006, l'Angleterre arriva même jusqu'en finale qu'elle perdit de peu face à l'Australie, véritable outsider qui avait éliminé les meilleures équipes. Hermione commença à travailler au ministère, au département de la justice magique. Elle ne tarda pas à intégrer le Magenmagot et à faire promulguer de nombreuses lois pour assurer une plus grande justice afin que plus jamais des innocents ne soient envoyés en prison alors que des coupables pouvaient vivre libres. Elle fit également passer de nombreux décrets sur l'égalité des créatures intelligentes et, à défaut d'obtenir l'abolition de l'esclavage des elfes de maison, elle s'assura que plus un seul elfe ne fut maltraité par ses maîtres. Ron et Hermione se marièrent en Avril 2001 et eurent sept enfants, tous des rouquins, bien évidemment.

Les frères de Ron ne furent pas en reste, Bill et Fleur eurent cinq enfants, dont trois filles. Mais contrairement aux enfants de Ron, eux avaient tous les cheveux blonds très clairs des vélanes. Percy, qui avait perdu contact avec Penelope Deauclair, renoua des liens avec elle et ils eurent deux enfants, tout aussi roux que leur père. Fred et George se marièrent, mais pouvaient-il en être autrement, le même jour au cours d'une double cérémonie. Fred avec Angelina Johnson et George avec Verity. Fred et Angelina eurent quatre adorables petits métisses mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient les cheveux roux. George et Verity eurent, eux, deux fois des jumeaux, deux garçons roux, et deux filles blondes.

Enfin, Ginny qui souhaitait avoir d'autres enfants mais ne voulait pas connaître d'autres hommes que Harry fit de la maison des Potter à Goderic's Hollow un orphelinat qui se remplit bien vite de rires et d'amour.

Lupin et Tonks offrirent à Ankaa, pour le Noël suivant son admission au bureau des Aurors, une petite sœur. Elle-même épousa peu après Drago Malefoy qui était toujours aussi grognon en présence de Ron et d'Hermione, mais avait plutôt intérêt à filer droit devant sa femme. Le Chicaneur de mars 2004 annonça le mariage de Luna et Colin Crivey, ce qui fit éclater de rire Ron. Ginny lui raconta toutes les bizarreries qu'elle avait vu à la cérémonie. Hermione et Ron furent eux conviés au mariage de Neville, devenu l'un des plus éminents herboristes d'europe, et de Padma Patil, ce qui les étonna grandement.

- Je l'aurais plutôt vu avec Parvati, s'il avait fallu le voir avec une des sœurs Patil ! commenta Ron.

En 2009, la promo de 1999 se réunit et Ron et Hermione apprirent que Parvati avait finalement épousé Seamus Finnigan, et que Dean Thomas était fiancé avec… Pansy Parkinson. Ce qui provoqua à nouveau l'hilarité de Ron. Lavande vint faire du rentre-dedans à Ron mais se fit vite rembarrer par Hermione. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit en se remémorant le temps du collège, une photo de Harry surplombant l'assemblée.

Fin


End file.
